Dragonborn
by Dionnee-Chan
Summary: Natsu goes to Lucy's Apartment calls her a mistake then burns her guild mark off. Lucy meets a cloaked woman saying she knows her Mother. Lucy follows this Cloaked woman into the forest and finds out something big about her family. What does Lucy find out? Why did Natsu do such a thing? Read to find out. Name not mine. Used From Skyrim. Not a crossover. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**Dionnee-Chan~ Hey guys this is the first rewrite of Lucy the Princess and Ultimate Dragon Slayer. With a new plot (somewhat) like Lisanna will not be the one driving Lucy away. **

**Lisanna~ Good cause I really do like Lucy.**

**Dionnee-Chan~ It is going to explain more about the story. So sit back relax and read, drink a cup of hot cocoa. Actually don't do that it's summer…eat some ice cream.**

**Gray~ Because Ice Cream is the best.**

**Dionnee-Chan~ You're only saying that because it's a cold food.**

**Gray~ Maaayyybbbeee**

**Lisanna~ Dionnee-Chan does not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters!**

**Dionnee-Chan~ Oh if only if only.**

I woke up as the warm sun rays hit my face. I look at the clock. 7:48. That's a nice time, I don't know why but that's a really nice time…wait a minute! I have to meet Natsu at the guild hall for a job! It's been a month since the last time I went on a mission with Natsu.

Which I don't blame him, he needs to catch up Lisanna. Everyone thought that me and Lisanna would clash because of them being so close and us being so close but I think it's been fine for the past month. I jump out of bed and run to grab my clothes.

I put on a blue tank top with a black mini skirt. I put my hair in the usual side pony tail with a blue ribbon. I put on my usual black boots and belt. I attached my keys and Fleuve Etoile. *knock knock* I ran down stair to answer it.

When I opened the door Natsu was standing there with a grin. "Hey Lucy can I come in?" Natsu asked politely. "Sure…" I said to him unsure. 1 Natsu never knocks 2 he doesn't go through the door and 3 he was polite.

"Hey, do you want something to eat?" I asked from the kitchen. "Okay, I'm going to make this quick. Kay?" Natsu said grabbing my belt with my keys and Fleuve Etoile then he threw them to the side of the room.

"I've been with Lisanna for the past month and I've learned she is way prettier than you and more powerful." Natsu said with an evil smirk. "What do you m-mean." I said stuttering. I've never seen Natsu act this way, it's weird.

"You really are a bimbo aren't you?" Natsu said sighing, "W-what?" I said and he stepped towards me, "Well that's what everyone else is talking about, how Lucy is a total bimbo and heh my favorite…a mistake." Natsu said smirking and tilting his head.

"Who are you?!" I screamed almost in tears, "isn't it obvious? I'm Natsu Dragneel. And I was sent here to delete a mistake." Natsu said setting his hand on fire. "I'm going to give you once chance-" Natsu said grabbing my arm, "-to leave with your life." Natsu backed me into a corner

"No Natsu please no!" I screamed tears staining my cheeks as his burned off my mark. "Now pack up your stuff and leave. Make it snappy. I'll give you 10 hours to get out." Natsu said and I slid down the wall, "Only 10 hours." I said quietly to myself.

"You're right that is too much time. 5 hours." Natsu said, "Oh and your rent is due today." Natsu left me in the room crying while clutching my hand to my chest.

"Fine if they want me out that's fine by me…" I said grabbing my keys. "_Open Gate of the Maiden~ Virgo!" _I said opening Virgo's gate with the sound of a door bell ring. "Punishment Hime?" Virgo said as she bowed.

When she looked up she was shocked, "Are you okay Hime?" Virgo said standing up looking at me for any marks. When her eyes landed on my hand she dropped her head and sighed, "Hime this is going to hurt you and I am sorry." Virgo said and burn cream came out of nowhere.

Virgo rubbed it in and I mentally screamed. You think it would burn but it felt so cold it burned. "Virgo I didn't summon you to help me with that wound…but thank you. Now I need you to please pack up all my stuff please." I said and walked downstairs to the landlady.

I knocked on her door, "You better have my rent-" the Landlady said and cut herself off when she saw the state I was in. "I have your rent. Here." I said giving her the jewel. She chuckled and shook her head, "You need it more than me sweetie." She said and handed me the jewel back.

"Uh, thank you. Now I know I was only here for a second or two but I have to get going. I have to be out in 5 hours so…I guess that means bye." I said and went back upstairs. When I got back upstairs everything was gone besides the stuff that's the Landlady's.

"Wow Virgo you work fast." I said smiling at her, "Punishment Hime?" Virgo asked bowing, "No, no we've been over this Virgo." I said shaking my head. "I stored all your furniture in the Celestial Spirit World. Here is your suit case with a week worth of clothes in here and when they run out you have more in the Celestial Spirit World." Virgo explained to me and gave me my pink suitcase.

"Thank you Virgo, you may go." I said smiling at her as she vanished. I know Natsu gave me 5 hours and I only used 5 minutes but better safe than sorry. I went to the train station and picked a town far away from Fairy Tail and Magnolia.

I got on the train and waited for the 12 hours to past till I get to Cynder Port. Which is a small port town on the other side of Fiore.

Back at Fairy Tail~

Natsu POV~

It's 8:00 and Lucy should be here. "Mira have you seen Lucy?" I ask Mira since I was waiting were Luce usually sits. "No I haven't seen Lucy since yesterday." Mira said drying a beer mug. I put my elbow on the table and decide to wait a while.

Sure Luce sometimes wakes up late but I thought she would be happy to go on a job with me and Happy. I waited a couple more minutes and it was 8:05.

"I'm going to go see if Luce is at her apartment." I said jumping from the bar stool. I was walking out and I bumped into the ice idiot. "Oi! Watch where you're going!" Gray yelled from behind me but I ignored him. "Are you ignoring me?!" Ice Freak said who was suddenly in front of me. "Move I have to get to Lucy's." I said shoving him out of the way.

"Oi! Don't walk away from me Flame Brain." Ice Sickle said to me and ticked me off. Not only was he annoying he wanted a fight. "You wanna go?!" I yelled at him and bumped foreheads with him. "I don't know about you but I defiantly want to go so I can beat your ass!" Gray said and I tackled him to the ground.

Luckily Erza was somewhere so we could brawl all we wanted. After 10 minutes we stopped because Mira had to separate us because we were about to 'destroy the whole guild' or something like that. Ugh I have to go to Lucy's!

It's 8:15 so I got to go! I ran to her apartment. When I got there, there was a 'For Sale' sign up. I jump through the window to see if Lucy was there, because no way is she losing this place. It's too cool and way cheap.

When I went through the window I landed on my butt. "What?" I said standing up and looking around. Everything was gone! Well almost everything…

It is as if Luce never existed! I bet Luce is just pulling a trick, "Alright Luce come out. I know it's just a prank to trick me into thinking you left." I said chuckling. But she didn't come out. So I looked through the rooms.

"Maybe I have to wrong house." I said to myself. "No you got the right one." Someone said making me jump. I turned around to see the Landlady in the door way. "Oh I get it she found some place way better and way cheaper than this place." I said fidgeting with my hands because I was getting just a little nervous. Just a little.

"Oh no, she left. I'm pretty sure for good. She came to my door with tear stained cheeks and a burn mark on her right hand. I'm pretty sure she's going somewhere far away from this place. I know I would." The Landlady said and I started to sprint down the stairs out the door.

The last thing I heard was, "This is why I don't get mixed up with teen drama." From the Landlady. I ran all the way to the train station. I cut in front of 10 people and they were all yelling "get at the back of the line!" and stuff like that.

"Sir I'm going to have to ask you to go to the end of the line." The ticket seller said to me pointing at the end of the line. "Have you seen a Blonde girl come through here?" I asked getting impatient, "Sir there are a lot of people who come through this train station." He said and stuck his hand out for some sort of bribe.

I grabbed his arm and engulfed my hand in flames. I do not have the time for you silly _games._ Know have you seen her or not?" I asked and he started to panic. "I don't know I seriously don't know! I don't pay attention to where people go! I saw her, yes, but I have no idea where she went! Please just let go of my hand!" the ticket seller wailed and started to cry. "Tch. Baby." I said and let go.

"Sir, I am sorry but you are being asked to leave the premises" one of the security guards said motioning me out of the train station. I sadly walked out of the train station and back to the guild.

With Lucy, Lucy POV, 12 hours Later.

I finally got to Cynder Port and it is a festive little town. Well right now the town has a Fair in town. There are decorations everywhere, food stands, rides and much more. I decided that I am going to a hotel then coming and enjoy the Fair.

I have no idea where to go so I stop at a food stand, "Excuse me Sir, but where is the nearest hotel?" I ask him, "Down the street right next to the Fairest Wheel." He said pointing in the direction. "Thank you." I said with a smile and headed that way.

I got to the hotel and it was only 1000 Jewel for a hotel. And the rooms were nice. A bed, a bathroom, a room to wash your clothes and a little kitchen. I set my suit case on the floor and headed out the door.

When I got out of the hotel the Fair seemed to have more people! I rode the Fairest Wheel, the tea cups, I won a stuffed Lion and named it Leo, I listened to the band playing and danced with a few people then I got a cotton candy and went to sit down to eat it.

I saw a bench and started to go over to it but a person in a cloak was walking my way. This was giving off a rapist kind of vibe but I ignored it since there were people around. The cloaked person got near me and whispered to me while walking away, "I know your Mother Layla."

I dropped my cotton candy '_I know your Mother Layla…' _That can't be a just a prank because they just whispered her exact name. "Wait!" I yelled and started to run after the cloaked person. As I ran after them they made a turn and with all the people it was hard to tell.

I stopped I couldn't find them. I looked at all the people around me, I found them going left. I ran after them. When we got out of the crowd they started to run towards the forest. I ran a dead sprint towards the person.

The person stopped when all I could see around us was trees.

"W-who are you?" I stuttered when the person's eyes started to glow a bright yellow.

**So this is a cliff hanger…right? **

**Meh, anyway, this is a rewrite. I just don't feel happy about how this story has progressed so I am rewriting the whole thing! OMG! This is going to take long. Well it took me 3 hours to write 200 words soooo…yeah…**

**I will hope to make an update every day so I will put up an AN Note every time I do.**

**Mage Exchange Program is coming along. Tell me what you would like the girls to do because in Mage Exchange Program, they're going to the Carnival! Yay!**

**I made a new story if you will check that out. It's for those who have read Mage Exchange Program, my OC now has her own story so check that out tell me if its good or bad. I latterly have 2 followers and favorites on that story. I don't know maybe you'll guys will like it. give it a try. I rewrote the summary on that one.**

**I will have a new story once I finish one of my other stories. I will added that story once I have finished probably this story because I'm gonna tell you right now Mage Exchange is going to be a lonnnnggg story hoping 40-60 chapters.**

**I got to go it's 11 p.m. and I have to move my dog. She is a Great Dane and is hogging my twin sized bed. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Dionnee-Chan~ Hey guys, I just want to make this clear again for those who don't get it. I. Am. Rewriting. The. Story. I just woke up and got a review about how I was 'brain dead' or something like that. That is the reason I stopped making chapters. You think people would be nicer to a writer's first story because some (Not all) are horrible. But again I'm not saying everybody's first story is horrible, maybe 1/8 out of the fanfic world are horrible. Sorry if you are offended. **

**Sting~ So we are in this chapter?**

**Dionnee-Chan~ I don't know I'm rewriting it. **

**Rogue~ But isn't it the same concept. **

**Dionnee-Chan~ yea but-**

**Sting~ So we should be in this chapter, no exuses.**

**Rogue~ Dionnee-Chan doesn't own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters. **

_Previously on Lucy The Princess and Ultimate Dragon Slayer~_

_Lucy POV~_

_When I opened the door Natsu was standing there with a grin. "Hey Lucy can I come in?" Natsu asked politely. "Sure…" I said to him unsure. 1 Natsu never knocks 2 he doesn't go through the door and 3 he was polite. _

"_Okay, I'm going to make this quick. Kay?" Natsu said grabbing my belt with my keys and Fleuve Etoile then he threw them to the side of the room. _

"_I've been with Lisanna for the past month and I've learned she is way prettier than you and more powerful." Natsu said with an evil smirk._

"_W-what?" I said and he stepped towards me, "Well that's what everyone else is talking about, how Lucy is a total bimbo and heh my favorite…a mistake." Natsu said smirking and tilting his head._

"_Who are you?!" I screamed almost in tears, "isn't it obvious? I'm Natsu Dragneel. And I was sent here to delete a mistake." Natsu said setting his hand on fire._

"_No Natsu please no!" I screamed tears staining my cheeks as his burned off my mark. "Now pack up your stuff and leave. Make it snappy. I'll give you 10 hours to get out." Natsu said and I slid down the wall, "Only 10 hours." I said quietly to myself._

_I got on the train and waited for the 12 hours to past till I get to Cynder Port. Which is a small port town on the other side of Fiore._

_I finally got to Cynder Port and it is a festive little town. Well right now the town has a Fair in town. There are decorations everywhere, food stands, rides and much more. I decided that I am going to a hotel then coming and enjoy the Fair._

_I saw a bench and started to go over to it but a person in a cloak was walking my way. This was giving off a rapist kind of vibe but I ignored it since there were people around. The cloaked person got near me and whispered to me while walking away, "I know your Mother Layla."_

_That can't be a just a prank because they just whispered her exact name. "Wait!" I yelled and started to run after the cloaked person. As I ran after them they made a turn and with all the people it was hard to tell._

_I ran a dead sprint towards the person. _

_The person stopped when all I could see around us was trees._

"_W-who are you?" I stuttered when the person's eyes started to glow a bright yellow._

The person's eyes where so pretty I couldn't help but stare. The more I stared into the eyes of this person, the more I felt safe and there was nothing that could hurt me.

Then I blacked out.

I woke up to feel this tingly feeling on my hand. I open my eyes and saw so many stars in the sky. More than I could count. I looked down at my hand and saw a jellyfish looking animal. "Ah!" I yelled and it quickly fled.

I heard giggling from a tree top. When I looked up I saw a girl, around my age, with blue hair and beautiful yellow eyes. "You! You're the one that brought me here." I said pointing a finger at her. She jumped down from the tree.

"At least I think you're the one who brought me here." I said because I wasn't really sure because of the cloak and she giggled again. What is with this girl and giggling? "Correctamundo Lucy." She said going over to the jelly fish animal.

"You see Lucy, you are in the Dragon Realm. And I brought you here because you're so called 'seal' broke. Just like the prophecy stated. Oh and these little guys are called 'Kurage'" she said then leaned over to me and whispered, "I named them myself. If one lands on you it's good luck." She then started to dance and giggle around the swarm of Kurages around her.

"Okay slow down. Dragon what now." I asked getting confused, "You're in the Dragon Realm. Don't worry the Elementals will explain everything." The girl said and she then pulled out a shell. She blew into the shell making a beautiful noise. Then along the horizon a giant glowing dragon started to fly towards us.

"What is that?!" I yelled as it got closer. What I saw was pretty clear. A giant dragon coming our way, but I had to know that she saw the same thing.

"Oh that. Well that's-wait a minute…I can't tell you until the Elementals tell me I can." the girl said as the dragon landed knocking me off my feet. "Oh, yeah…should have warned you that would happen when a dragon first lands around you. Heh, you'll get used to it." the girl said giggling again.

"Okay. What the Hell are Elementals." I asked cause it was getting confusing. I'm pretty sure this was a dream because no way was I in the for real Dragon Realm, if there is one, with a giggly girl. "No reason for foul language. All will be explained soon." The girl said getting on the dragon. "No way…I am NOT getting on a dragon." I said crossing my arms.

"Don't be a baby." She said to me but I wasn't budging. "Fine we'll just have to do this the hard way." The little girl said popping her knuckles. She then flew away. "The hard way? All she did was fly away." I said then all of a sudden something had my shoulders.

"WHAT THE HECKKKKKKKKK!" I yelled as we flew higher and higher away from the ground. "Oh lighten up." I heard the girl's voice from the dragon's back. I couldn't stop screaming. And I didn't. I screamed all the way to this humongous castle. Even when the dragon put me down I was still screaming.

"Lucy, Lucy, LUCY!" I heard someone yell and I snapped out of it. "We landed. Now we must go present you to the Elementals." The girl said and we started toward the castle doors. Then stuff started to crawl into my mind. '_What if this is a trap? What if this is where I die?'_ I thought to myself and started to sweat a little.

"I'm back!" the girl said opening the door to a room that had a rounded table. Some people sat at the table, others leaned up against the walls. "Good job Starla. Lucy please have a seat." A man at the head of the table said.

I did as told for some odd reason. Honestly I was going to just stand but something made me sit down. "Asher." The man said at the head of the table and a boy around 13 just made a 'pft' sound. "I am sorry about that Lucy Asher is new and he is testing out his powers. Now, we need to talk." The man at the head of the table said.

"Now we had Starla go to the human world to fetch you because your seal, as some call it, broke-" the man said and I had to interrupt him, "My seal?" I asked and he stopped. "Your seal. You see when you felt that deep sadness in your heart because your friends started to call you names and one almost killed you, your seal broke. Releasing your inner dragon." The man explained

"Inner dragon? You know how stupid this sounds." I said to the man, "Well you are part dragon." The man said and I started to choke…on nothing.

"Part dragon? How?!" I asked and the mood kinda shifted. "Well you're mother, Layla, feel in love with a dragon. She did not know at the time. But soon their relationship took a huge step. Your real father impregnated Layla. When your real father found out he had to tell Layla about him being a Dragon. You see all Dragons have the power to take a human form. That is how your mother met your father. Your father took your mother to the Dragon Realm where she had you. Layla grew sick. Not even Grandeeny could heal her. So your father made the tough choice. He gave you and your mother up. He took away her memories of him and replaced them with a man he randomly found. He gave the man the fake memories of your mother. Layla thought Jude, your human father, was the father of you. What we call this is Dragonborn. You can never have the full powers of a dragon, but part of your father inner Dragon is in you. You see a Dragonborn is the ultimate form of a Dragon Slayer with a few add-ons." The man explained.

"So basically I'm a Dragon Slayer?" I asked with all the info he just gave me, "yes but the most powerful form of one." Said a lady next to the man at the head of the table.

"So I get to be a Dragon Slayer!" I said getting excited, "Yes but there is a tiny little catch." Starla said to me, "What would that be?" I asked, "Have you noticed that every Dragon Slayer that has ever lived was trained from a little boy or girl-"I nodded yes"-That is because little kids bodies have the ability to take in large amounts of magical energy because they're growing each day. Teens and adults stop growing soon and their bodies can't take much magical energy. So…where going to turn you into a little kid." The man at the head of the table said and my mouth dropped.

"It doesn't hurt." Starla said, "Wait is Asher Dragonborn too?" I asked because he was a kid, so that means he has to be Dragonborn to be in the Dragon Realm, right? "No, he's…special." The man at the head of the table said, "So what are all of you." I asked and Starla started to giggle. "Dragons dummy." Starla said giggling. Starla is good and bad. I love her positive attitude but maybe just a little over board.

"Wait a minute. Your all Dragons?" I asked and the man at the head of the table shook his head yes. "Why didn't I connect the dots?" I asked myself. "So are you ready to become the Dragonborn?" The man at the head of the table asked.

"I have a few questions first. Who are you." I asked them and the man at the head of the table stood up. "I am Igneel. The Fire Dragon." Igneel said to me and honestly I don't know why I didn't guess he was the Fire Dragon because he had flaming spiky hair with flaming orange eyes, pants with flames at the bottom (Like Erza's Samurai Armor) and had a white tank top.

"I am Grandeeny. The Wind Dragon." The lady next to Igneel said. She had on a white flowy dress with nice white sandals that went up her leg to about her knee. She had light blue hair in a side braid which reached down to her shoulders. Her last feature was her dark blue eyes.

"I am Metalicana. The Iron Dragon." The man next to Igneel said. He had a white tee on with a black jacket over it. He had black pants and piercings all over his face…like Gajeel. And he had black hair that was long like Gajeels except he put his in a low pony tail with grey eyes.

"My name is Weisslogia. I've bet you've heard of me? Wisest Dragon of them all. Or commonly known as the Light Dragon." Said a man from the corner of the room. He had light blond hair with dark blue eyes and a white tee with a black stripe going horizontally through the middle with jeans.

"I'm sorry…I never heard of you…" I said to Weisslogia and he went over to a corner and sulked in it. "I'm sorry…." I said and he just sulked even more. "Don't worry. He just has a huge ego and thinks everyone knows him. He also think since he has a beard in his dragon form he's the 'wisest' dragon. I'm Skiadrum. The Shadow Dragon." Said a man who was right next to Weisslogia. He had black hair with crimson red eyes and a black tee and a white stripe going down horizontally down the middle.

"While that idiot sulks I'll introduce myself. My names Toxic. The Poison Dragon." Said the lady who was standing next to Weisslogia. She had black hair like Skiadrum with purple eyes and she had on a purple dress. Her hair was straight down and was about down to mid back. She also had a purple head band on. Instead of sandals on like Grandeeny she had on barefoot jewelry.

"Toxic it's not nice to say idiots. No matter how much of an idiot they are. You've already met me. Names Starla but you know that so all there is to say is that I'm a Celestial Dragon Slayer." Said the girl that brought me here. She had on a light blue dress with nothing on her feet.

"I'm Thunder. Lightning Dragon. Yes I know. A little ironic." Said the man at the other side of the room. He had white hair with deep blue eyes and full body armor on. "Why do you have so much armor on." I asked him, "Well that's a great question. I'm glad SOMEONE is at least a little interested why I have this armor-" Thunder shot a glare at everyone in the room besides me, "-You see Lucy, when I am in my true form, my dragon form, I have a little bit of metal in my scales. Metal attacks lightning. So in a storm I usually go flying. And we I land after the storm, if I have any lightning in my scales from being struck I can eat the metal. My metal is a special metal that protects me from lightning and when I get stuck by the lightning it stores it and then I can eat it. So I wanted a armor out of it for when I'm a human. So all of these guys took some of my scales, it was very painful, and since Metalicana is a good with metal he extracted my special metal from my scales and turned it into a armor." Thunder told me.

"That's so cool." I said and Thunder got the biggest smile on his face. "Man taking those scales off of you was a good day." Weisslogia said and laughed probably recalling the memory. "For once I agree with you." Said Toxic.

"We still have people to introduce. Like me. My name is Mizu. I'm the Water Dragon." Said a lady next to Thunder. She had dark blue hair like Starlas with green eyes, it was in a ponytail and she had bangs not in the pony tail. She had on a navy dress with white lace flats.

"My name is Chikyū. I'm the Earth Dragon." Said a lady with brown hair with green eyes and she had on a pink dress. Her brown hair was down with her bangs showing and she had on no shoes.

"Now that you have met everyone, do you have any more questions?" Igneel asked me, "Yea. Why are you called the Elementals? And not just called the Dragons." I asked and everyone sweat dropped in the room besides Starla and I. "Were not the Elementals it's just Starla calls us that. Please don't call us that." Metalicana said still sweat dropping.

"Also were did that boy go?" I asked looking all around for that boy. "Asher must have left without us noticing. He does that…a lot." Grandeeny said when she noticed that the boy was gone. "Why did you say he's special?" I asked them. "Well he is a dragon in training. He is going to be the next Dark Dragon." Said Thunder.

"What happened to the first Dark Dragon?" I asked them, "You sure do ask a lot of questions kid." Said Toxic, "I'm sorry." I said doing a apologetic bow, "It is alright Lucy. Toxic be nice." Igneel said then continued, "He went crazy. And went on a rampage killing people. He is no longer allowed in the Dragon Realm."

"Why did he go crazy?" I asked them, "Well when he gave-ouch! Toxic why did you do that?!" Thunder asked when Toxic punched him in the face. "Thunder we discussed this. No telling why he went crazy until she is ready. I am sorry Lucy-San you are just not ready to know that information." Said Mizu after Toxic punched Thunder in the face.

"Why am I not ready?" I asked them with a confused face. "Lucy, that information will be told after your training. It's because of the prophecy that we cannot tell you." Chikyū said to me. "Is that all your questions?" Igneel asked me.

"One more. Will it hurt when I get transformed into a kid?" I asked them, "We are pretty sure that it won't." Starla said patting me on the back. "…pretty sure…" I said kind of freaked out because what if this really hurts. "and if it does than it will be for a quick minute or hour." Weisslogia said to me, "An hour!" I yelled and everyone but Skiadrum glares at Weisslogia, "It's not going to hurt that long, if it does hurt, maybe for a minute or two." Igneel said still glaring at Weisslogia. "What? It was funny!" Weisslogia said defending himself.

"So what happens if I turn the offer down?" I asked, "Then all of humanity will die." Skiadrum bluntly said with no emotion. My face dropped, "what?!" I yelled once more. "So it's up to you Lucy-San. Become the Dragonborn of Legend **(AN Note~ Heh, Dragonborn of Legend…Skyrim quote.) **or let all humanity die." Chikyū said to me and the answer was obvious.

"I'll do it." I said. "Great!" Igneel said with a smile, "Let's get to it. Stand right there Lucy." Igneel said and everyone got up and formed a circle around me. They linked arms and casted a spell, Mu dovah do pah bok, hind daar kon wah kos borii Dovahkiin. Mu fent aak ek, jaaril ek erei rek los jahrii mature. Voth un lahney mu fent dein ek nol ek bormah erei rek los nuk wah krif mok. Ful mu ahvit wah hi rah do dovah, bolaav mii un hind wah straag daar kon kotin men eruvos wuth. Ko daal mu fent fey mid wah rah hin til rinik oblaan. fun ont dreh atruk mu fent dreh nii. Straag zek tiidfuniik!" they all chanted in a language I never heard.

I closed my eyes waiting for pain but none ever came. "Lucy you can open your eyes now." I heard Starla say to me. When I opened my eyes I was a couple feet smaller than everyone and my close where all baggy.

"It worked!" Metalicana said, "Did it hurt?" Toxic asked me, "No not at all." I said back to her, my voice sounded smaller and more high pitched. "Well that's good." Thunder said to me.

"Alright it is almost night time. Grandeeny will show you to your room. We have clothes in there for you. We must waste no time. Tomorrow you start your training with Asher." Igneel said to me, "Asher!" I said yelled, "Yes. Typically you are 3 years younger than Asher and he is the only Dark Dragon we have. So you will train with him because you started with the easiest Dragon Slayer Magic you can learn. You will learn Dark Dragon Slayer Magic first, then Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic next, then Poison Dragon Slayer Magic, then Celestial Dragon Slayer Magic after that because you were a Celestial Spirit Mage, then Light Dragon Slayer Magic, then then Thunder Dragon Slayer Magic, then Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, then Water Dragon Slayer Magic, then Earth Dragon Slayer Magic, then Wind Dragon Slayer Magic and lastly Iron Dragon Slayer Magic." Said Igneel.

"Okay last question before I go to bed, how long will it take for me to learn each Magic?" I asked them, "Well it depends on how long it takes for you to learn it. After you learn all of the spells and stuff you will go on the next dragon teacher. After you go through all of the dragon teachers some of us will take you places at random times to practice and master. We plan on keeping you here at least 2 years. 3 at the most. And if you would like stay longer after training to work on more things than it's okay with us." Grandeeny said, "Okay it's time for bed. And we will have all of your clothes from the inn here tomorrow." Grandeeny said and lead me to my room.

Natsu POV~

I've been searching all over for Luce. It's almost been a whole day. What could have made her leave? The only thing to do is to tell the guild.

I walk into the guild head hung low. "Hey Natsu we've you been?" Happy said flying up to me, "I've been looking for Lucy." Natsu said still with his head hung low. "Maybe she went on a job. Did you check her apartment?" Happy asked, "She's not on a job because we were going to go on one and she wouldn't cancel on me. I know it." I said to him, "Aye." He said then I continued, "Lucy left. For good." I said quietly but he heard me.

"Lucy left!" Happy yelled and everyone heard him. "Lucy left!" I heard Ice Prick yell and everyone started to mummer stuff through the crowd. "But what made her leave?" someone yelled, "I don't know!" I yelled and lost it. I started to cry. I lost my best friend. I couldn't stop the tears.

'_Lucy come back. Please…I miss you…you are my best friend…you are the girl I'm supposed to marry_…_you're the reason for me to live…you are the girl I imprinted on…' _I thought to myself and started to cry harder.

**Plot twist! **

**Heh, things are going to get more interesting than that. **

**So who do you think is Lucy's father?**

**I will explain later in the story about imprinting. And it's going to get more interesting than that. I have bits and pieces in my mind ready to go.**

**For all of you that think that my life update is awesome (Not really) than continue reading. If not, skip this paragraph. So I got home from Michigan. 12 hour drive in a car there and back. I will be glad if I don't see another car for the next year. I got home and my room was really clean. I left the place a mess when I left. So I need to tell you that this lady is staying at our house. She's Russian, doesn't speak a lot of English but she's really nice. One of my Mom's friends are Russian and her friend came down to visit from Russia. She got a job in our town and they live close to a different town. So she stays with us so she can walk to her work and because she was a Maid and Nanny in Russia…get the picture? She is repaying us by cleaning and cooking a little for us. And she makes the best corn on the cob you have no idea. This is the life. I do NOT have to clean.**

**So review and message if you have any questions. Good bye the good people of the internet. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Dionnee-Chan~ Hey guys, Dionnee-Chan here with another chapter of Dragonborn. Before we get started, this is for new readers, the title Dragonborn is not mine. I got it off a great game called Skyrim. Check it out. It's really, really addicting. **

**Natsu~ It is. When Dionnee-Chan wasn't looking I started to play with her Skyrim profile. **

**Dionnee-Chan~ y-you what! Oh my gosh! I have a system Natsu! Damn it I'll have to probably go back several levels because of you. *runs off to check game***

**Happy~ Why did you do that Natsu? Dionnee-Chan is really sensitive about her game playing stuff.**

**Natsu~ I didn't really do anything but, did you see her face! Oh my gosh the blood just drained out of her face. **

**Happy~…Dionnee-Chan does not own Fairy Tail or else Natsu would be dead right now.**

**Dionnee-Chan~ NATSU!**

**Happy~ Run.**

_Last Time on Dragonborn~_

_Lucy POV~_

"_Now we had Starla go to the human world to fetch you because your seal, as some call it, broke-" the man said and I had to interrupt him, "My seal?" I asked and he stopped. "Your seal. You see when you felt that deep sadness in your heart because your friends started to call you names and one almost killed you, your seal broke. Releasing your inner dragon." The man explained_

"_Inner dragon? You know how stupid this sounds." I said to the man, "Well you are part dragon." The man said and I started to choke…on nothing._

"_Part dragon? How?!" I asked and the mood kinda shifted. "Well you're mother, Layla, feel in love with a dragon. She did not know at the time. But soon their relationship took a huge step. Your real father impregnated Layla. When your real father found out he had to tell Layla about him being a Dragon. You see all Dragons have the power to take a human form. That is how your mother met your father. Your father took your mother to the Dragon Realm where she had you. Layla grew sick. Not even Grandeeny could heal her. So your father made the tough choice. He gave you and your mother up. He took away her memories of him and replaced them with a man he randomly found. He gave the man the fake memories of your mother. Layla thought Jude, your human father, was the father of you. What we call this is Dragonborn. You can never have the full powers of a dragon, but part of your father inner Dragon is in you. You see a Dragonborn is the ultimate form of a Dragon Slayer with a few add-ons." The man explained._

"_So I get to be a Dragon Slayer!" I said getting excited, "Yes but there is a tiny little catch." Starla said to me, "What would that be?" I asked, "Have you noticed that every Dragon Slayer that has ever lived was trained from a little boy or girl-"I nodded yes"-That is because little kids bodies have the ability to take in large amounts of magical energy because they're growing each day. Teens and adults stop growing soon and their bodies can't take much magical energy. So…where going to turn you into a little kid."_

"_What happened to the first Dark Dragon?"_

"_He went crazy. And went on a rampage killing people. He is no longer allowed in the Dragon Realm." _

"_Why did he go crazy?" I asked them, "Well when he gave-ouch! Toxic why did you do that?!" Thunder asked when Toxic punched him in the face. "Thunder we discussed this. No telling why he went crazy until she is ready. I am sorry Lucy-San you are just not ready to know that information." Said Mizu after Toxic punched Thunder in the face_

"_Why am I not ready?" I asked them with a confused face. "Lucy, that information will be told after your training. It's because of the prophecy that we cannot tell you."_

"_Tomorrow you start your training with Asher."_

"_Yes. Typically you are 3 years younger than Asher and he is the only Dark Dragon we have. So you will train with him because you started with the easiest Dragon Slayer Magic you can learn. You will learn Dark Dragon Slayer Magic first, then Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic next, then Poison Dragon Slayer Magic, then Celestial Dragon Slayer Magic after that because you were a Celestial Spirit Mage, then Light Dragon Slayer Magic, then then Thunder Dragon Slayer Magic, then Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, then Water Dragon Slayer Magic, then Earth Dragon Slayer Magic, then Wind Dragon Slayer Magic and lastly Iron Dragon Slayer Magic."_

"_Okay it's time for bed. And we will have all of your clothes from the inn here tomorrow." Grandeeny said and lead me to my room._

_Natsu POV~_

'_Lucy come back. Please…I miss you…you are my best friend…you are the girl I'm supposed to marry…you're the reason for me to live…you are the girl I imprinted on…' I thought to myself and started to cry harder._

The Next Morning~Dragon Realm~Lucy POV~

"Good morning Lucy!" I heard someone yell. I groaned and turned face down into my pillow. "Get up! Get up! Get up!" Starla said jumping on my bed. "Today you start your training!" she yelled louder. "Okay! I'm up." I said groaning as I get out of bed. "Come on be happy Lucy! Besides, I know one thing that will make you happy Lucy. I picked out your clothes!" Starla said throwing, what seemed like, an endless pile of clothes on the bed.

"I think I'm just going to go with something simple today." I said sweat dropping, "Okay. Pick a color!" Starla said like it was some sort of game. "Pink." I said and she handed me 3 different dresses. One was a plain pink dress. Another was a pink flower dress and the last was a white dress with a red dragon on it. "Igneel picked that one out." Starla said pointing to the red dragon. "I think I'll just go with the plain pink dress." I said and Starla started to dress me. "You know even though I might be ten now I still can dress myself." I said but Starla continued to dress me.

After Starla dressed me she put my hair in pigtails and gave me pink flats to go with the dress. "Awe! Lucy I could eat you right up!" she said hugging me tight. "Alright let's go get some food." Starla said then grabbed my hand and lead me to the dining room.

"Good morning Lucy." Toxic said while eating her food. Everyone was at the table eating there food. "Morning Lucy." Mizu said handing me a plate. The eggs where slightly…black…what happened? "I bet you will love my cooking Lucy! If you didn't I think I would roll over and die." Mizu said with a smile.

I smiled uneasily back at her. I sat down in an empty chair and was about to eat when, "What do you think you're doing in my chair?" I heard someone say and I turned around to find Asher standing there arms crossed glaring at me. I didn't get to really look at him yesterday but since he was this close I got a pretty good look at his face. He had black hair with brown eyes. He had on jeans and a plain black t-shirt.

"Are you going to just stare or are you going to answer me." Asher asked his glare intensifying. "Asher, nobody owns a seat. Just sit somewhere else." Grandeeny said in her gentle voice. "Tch." Asher said then went over and sat down in a different seat.

I ate the eggs that Mizu made but…they were bad. They were just…bad. But I couldn't tell Mizu that I didn't like her cooking. That would make her '_roll over and die.' _So when she asked how they were. I smiled the best I could and told her they were great. "I knew you would love them!" she said smiling.

Breakfast wasn't that bad. The only thing bad about it was the eggs and Asher glaring at me the whole time. I helped after breakfast clean up. I would have never guessed that Thunder could juggle plates. It was so cool. He got up to 8 plates, and then he dropped the 9th one so Chikyū decided that was enough.

"Alright Lucy go with Asher to the training arena." Igneel said and Asher walked off murmuring something about, 'why her?' or something like that.

When we got to the arena it was huge! It had everything. Punching dummies, a rack full of weapons, it had an obstacle course and etc. "Alright let's start off easy for an Earthland dummy. Did Mizu give you black nasty tasting eggs?" Asher asked me when we got to the center of the arena. "Yes, did she give you the same kind?" I asked hoping I wasn't the only one with the bad eggs. "Yes and no. She gave me the same eggs but they weren't nasty. Since you're going to become the Dragon Slayer you're going to have to learn to eat your element. In my case it's Dark Energy. The stuff she put in your eggs was Dark Energy. It tasted bad to you because you don't have the stomach and lungs yet to eat it." Asher explained to me.

"So you're going to teach me to eat Dark Energy?" I asked him, "Oh my gosh. So she can be taught!" Asher said making a sarcastic surprised face. "I learned it by eating food with a little bit of Dark Energy in them than I would try to eat it plain. Luckily, Mizu made some sweats with Dark Energy in them. Alright eat this." Asher said handing me a piece of cake. I took a bite, "Who knew cake could end up tasting bad?" I asked, "I thought the same thing." Asher said and handed me cookies.

Asher kept handing me more and more food. "At this rate I'm going to get fat." I said sweat dropping, "You can earn it off. You're a kid now. You have time." Asher said handing me a different plate of food.

A couple hours later~

I ate so much food I could barf. "Alright tomorrow, were going to try to actually eat the Dark Energy." Asher said and I collapsed on the arena floor. "I don't think I can eat anything else…for a year." I said and Asher pulled me back up. "Stop being a baby. Igneel will be coming to get you soon. He said something about learning the Dragon Language. See ya tomorrow." Asher said walking to the door. Right after he left Igneel walked in.

"Alright Lucy. I'm going to be your teacher on teaching you how to speak in the Dragon Language." Igneel said and sat down at a desk that came out of nowhere. "Repeat after me. Dii faan." Igneel said and I did as told, "Dii faan." I repeated and he continued. "Los Lucy Heartfilia." He said and I repeated him. "Los Lucy Heartfilia."

"Good now say it all together." Igneel said and I put the two phrases together. "Dii faan los Lucy Heartfilia." I said and Igneel clapped. "You just said 'My name is Lucy Heartfilia'" Igneel said praising me. "Now something harder. Dii monahro faan los Layla. What did I just say?" Igneel asked me. I know that 'Dii faan los' means my name is so if there is a word before name then it's another person. And since he said my mothers name it must mean 'My mother's name is Layla.' "Was it, 'My mother's name is Layla?" I asked and he clapped again.

1 Week Later~

It's been a whole week. I've been getting better and better at eating Dark Energy. It tastes good now in food. I can't eat it alone though. Igneel said that it could take a while for my lungs to adjust. He said not to worry because even great Dragon Slayers didn't master it for a month.

Toxic told me that when I get to eating Dark Energy that it will be easier to eat Poison. And then with Lightning it will be easier to eat Fire. That's why Natsu's can eat Lightning. I told Igneel the second night I was there that it was Natsu who broke my seal. His reaction was funny. His hair looked like real fire and he was shouting stuff like, 'It just had to be my kid that broke her seal. It couldn't have been Metalicana's block head kid.' We were at the dinner table so Metalicana and Igneel got in a fight. Which Grandeeny had to settle.

It seemed that whenever one of the Dragons got into it that Grandeeny was there to stop it. At times Igneel acted like Natsu, Metalicana acted like Gajeel, Thunder acted like Laxus and Grandeeny acted like Wendy. That is one of the many reasons I love this little 'family' we have.

I learned a lot over this week. The Dragons personalities are a lot like there Dragon Slayers. One of the Dragon Slayers were supposed to break my seal, that's why Igneel was screaming 'why my kid.'. I learned a lot more Dragon Language. Oh! And Igneel gave me the spell to go in and out of the Dragon Realm.

I'm currently in Earthland. I'm in Hargeon. That's the place I always end up in after the spell because I made a little extra to the spell. Igneel said I had the power to make my spells. So I put in a little extra words and here I am. The first time I failed and went to a weird place…I was quick to get out of there *shivers* a person was eating a live rat…I have been scarred.

I was walking in town with Plue. We plan to come to Hargeon 3x a week at least. So he can come out of his gate and I can get a break. It's 2 o'clock and Igneel said I have to be back at 3 for our Dragon Language Lesson.

I was on a park bench. The same one that fake Salamander found me on. I was reading Socerer Weekly. As usual. Mizu gives me 100 jewel if I ask to get a Socerer Weekly. And if I do Chikyū and Toxic make me promise to bring it back for them to read. They really like it. Chikyū likes the garden segments and Toxic likes the beat down of the day segments. Thunder doesn't wanna admit it but he likes the bikini pictures. I think he stole one of the bikini pictures of Jenny Realight of Blue Pegasus.

I like just to look at the guild news. Apparently there's a new guild called Sabertooth. The only reason it's featured is because they are considered the weakest guild. They always have the ranking of guilds every year and of course Fairy Tail is number one.

Before I knew it time flew right by and it was 2:50. I had to get back. Not that Igneel would punish me but Skiadrum and Weisslogia would. They didn't give me any food when I woke up late. So if I'm late they probably won't give me dinner.

Skiadrum and Weisslogia never would harm me but they would take stuff away from me. Like a regular parent would. I hope off the bench and start walking to an ally way. If I go into the alley way then no one would see me cast the spell and magically disappear.

When I go down the alley way something fells…off.

"Hey look a cute little girl." A man said coming from behind a trash can, what was he doing behind a trash can?! I look over behind it and see another little girl. She looks like she's not breathing. I need to get her to safety.

I reach down for my keys but remember there in the Dragon Realm. I'll have to go get them and come back. "Zu'u praag wah ofaal zek wah faal Dovah Suleyksejun. Bex vok miiraak ful Zu'u aal bo zek wah lost dii hofkiin himdah nok-" I started to cast the spell but a hand covered my mouth.

"Look she must be a foreigner Roy." A man said from behind me. "Idiot don't say my name! She must be because I've never heard that type of language before." The man, named Roy, said. I quickly bit the man's hand and ran down the alley way. "Damn it. Get the brat Rupert." Roy said, and they chased after me.

Then I ran into a dead end. I was so scared. "End of the line." Rupert said coming close to me. When I saw his hand it was…bleeding. I touched my teeth and they were sharp like. When they got closer to me I blacked out. When I blacked out a spell came in to my mind. But it was in Dragon Language. And Igneel never taught me this spell. I could mess this up big time but better than getting rapped by a pedophile.

When I came to Roy was pinning me to the ground. "Rupert. Check to see if there is anything valuable on her." Roy said and Rupert started to check me. "Vul Dovah bo hiif! Zu'u los ko praag do hin freyend. Zu'u los kahtu ahrk nid lost wah bo. Ol dii grah-zeymahzin Zu'u laanah hi wah bo hiif. Rahn to skuld! Vul Dovah!" I chanted.

"Cry all you want no one is going to help you now." Roy said and Rupert was about to flip my skirt when he went flying into the wall. "Stay the Hell away from her!" I heard a familiar voice say. I look over to see Asher.

"Where the Hell did he come from?!" Roy yelled, "Rupert! Finish this little boy off while I deal with this little girl." Roy yelled and was about to flip my skirt himself but while he tried I freed one of my hands and punched him in the family jewels.

When both men were on the ground I ran over to Asher. He put me behind him and the men got up again. "You can't protect that little girl from both of us." Rupert said, "You underestimate me? Ha! I want both of you bash your heads against that wall till you pass out." Asher said and the men laughed.

"Like well do that-whoa! What the hell?!" Roy said as he and Rupert walked over to the brick wall. They both started to bash their heads on the wall. "Why…are…we…doing…this…?!" Rupert yelled as he bashed his head against the wall. Blood started to run down both of their heads. It was like their bodies where betraying their minds.

In a minute they were both knocked out. "They aren't died right?" I asked Asher walking over the men. "Why would you care? They tried to violate you." Asher said from behind me. "Well that doesn't mean they have to die." I said and I heard Asher sigh. "That kindness might just be the death of you one day." Asher said to me.

"Oh my gosh I forgot about the girl!" I said running in the direction I came. "What girl?" Asher asked following me. "The girl they violated before trying to violate me." I said and I went behind the trash can that I saw the girl behind.

"We have to help her." I said and I looked over at Asher. His face was beat red. "Whats wrong?" I asked and noticed that the men did not put the poor girls clothes back on. "Damn it Asher look away." I said and he smacked my head then turned around. "Ow what was that for?!" I said rubbing the spot where he hit me. "Don't curse." Asher said with his back turned to me.

I put the girls clothes back on and told Asher to pick her up. As we walked back down the alley way a very important question hit me. "Asher?" I asked and he responded with an 'hm?' noise, "How did you know I was in trouble?" I asked him and he looked at me. "You mean you didn't call me on purpose?" he asked caring the girl, "I called you?" I asked him, "Yea you called me by spell. You casted a spell that told me you needed my help." He said and things started to make more sense.

When I cast that spell it called for Asher. Surprisingly he came. Honestly he acts like he doesn't care for me so it seems like he doesn't care if I die or not. "Will someone help us?" Asher yelled as we got out of the alley way.

Several town folk ran to us quickly at the sight of the pasted out girl. "What happened?" "Is she okay?" "Are you two Okay?" we got asked so many questions that I couldn't keep up. Then I heard a scream and the sounds of footsteps coming our way.

A lady burst through the crowd. Tries staining her cheeks she put her hands to her mouth and a fresh batch of tears came. "My dear Tsubaki!" She yelled and came up to the little girl. "Is this little girls yours?" I asked and the lady shook her head yes. "I thought I never see her again. I was at the market and she was at my side. I turned around for a mere 10 seconds and when I turned back around she was gone." She said cupping the girls cheek.

"What happened?" the lady asked us, "She was violated by two men down the ally. Me and my…brother heard something and went to check it out. When we got down there the two men where pasted out on the ground. It looked like they bashed their heads against the wall. But we were too late. The girl was behind the trash can left to die. Luckily she's still breathing. Just needs to get to the doctor." I explained to the mother of the girl and she nodded.

"Thank you. If it weren't for you two. I could have lost my daughter. Take this. It's the least I can do." The mother of the girl said and gave me a sack of coins. It felt very heavy, meaning it was a lot of jewel. "Oh no I can't-" I said but the mother cut me off. "Please. Take it. If you ever need anything my names Shizuka. I own a bakery just up the street names Shizuka's. Don't hesitate to come down to the bakery. I have a spear room and lots of food. If you are ever in need, in trouble just come down and I'll give you a warm bed with 3 meals a day. Thank you. Again." Shizuka said. Shizuka took Tsubaki from Asher's arms. She gave Asher a kiss on the cheek and a flower for me.

Shizuka left with her daughter taking her to the doctor. "Thank you Asher." I said to him, "Why are you thanking me now?" he asked, "Because you reunite a mother and daughter. I would give anything to see my mother again." I said and hugged him, "Alright, alright. Don't go getting all mushy on me." Asher said shoving me off. When I saw him he had a little bit of pink to his cheeks. Then it was gone. Must be my imagination.

"Alright let's get home. And let's hope Weisslogia and Skiadrum don't punish you for being late." Asher said and we went back to the Dragon Realm.

A couple minutes later~

I just got back to the Dragon Realm I had to explain to Igneel why I was late. "How did you contact Asher?" Igneel asked me, "I casted some sort of spell that told him I was in trouble. Weird thing is I said it in Dragon Language." I explained to him and he had a shocked face. "You already know how to make your own spells." Igneel mumbled to himself.

"Wait…I can make my own spells?! That's so cool!" I said smiling, "Lucy let's take a walk." Igneel said grabbing my hand.

We walked out of the castle and across a bridge. There was a bridge…a bridge? Why didn't Starla just walk me across the bridge instead of making me fly on a Dragon? "Lucy you know how I said that Dragonborns are like Dragon Slayers with a few add-ons?" Igneel asked and I recalled him saying that the first day I was here. I nodded yes.

"Well the add-ons is that Dragonborns have their own entire magic." Igneel said to me as we walked through the forest. "Why didn't I just learn the Dragonborn Magic?" I asked him, "Because in the near future you could have to fight Dragons. But I will only say that because it has something to do with the prophecy." Igneel said to me, "Why can I not know so much about the prophecy?" I asked him, "It's for your own good that you don't know that much. You might back out if you knew too much." He said to me.

"The Dragonborn Magic helps make spells for the Dragonborn or summon an ally. Like you did today. You made up your own spell. And the Dragonborn Magic has no spells books or places you can learn Dragonborn spells. You must make up your own spells. That is why I teach you the Dragon Language. So you can soon make your own spells. But what doesn't make sense is that you don't know that many words in the Dragon Language so how did you make that spell? Lucy, did anything weird happen to you while fighting off those nasty men?" Igneel asked me.

"Well my teeth sharpened and when I bit into one of the men's hand it was bleeding. Bad." I said to him and his face lit up like he had an idea. "Of course! That's it!" he said then continued, "Lucy, sometimes when an animal feels threatened they go into defense mode and try to escape the threat. Well Lucy, your dragon side felt threated by the people around you and you went into defense mode. Sharping your teeth, nails and even made a spell or two to help." Igneel explained to me.

All the sudden Igneel stopped walking. "Why did you stop?" I asked and he took a piece of paper out. "Lucy will you read this?" Igneel gave me the piece of paper and I read the wrighting out loud. "Zu'u braag faal wah dii reid. Zu'u praag hin hiif fah naan tol bo dii ven. Liiv nii kos wah hiif zey, wah delah zey uv wah kos dii fahdon. Bo Zu'u faan voknau faal Zii Dovah!" I casted some sort of spell or something then got tackled to the ground.

I looked and saw a dog sized Dragon on my stomach. "Uh, What did I just do?" I asked as the little dragon wagged its tail. "You remember the dragon from the first day you got here?" Igneel asked and I nodded my head yes, "This is her." Igneel said to me.

"But she's so tiny now." I said comparing her to the big dragon I saw the first day I was here. "Since you got younger so did she. You may have also seen that Starla used a shell to call her, that's because we can't call her by spell only you can. She is your Dragon Spirit." Igneel said. The little Dragon was all black with yellow eyes. She was beautiful.

"So as I grow she does too?" I asked and he shook his head yes, "And all have to do is call her with that spell for her to come." I asked, "Even in Earthland." Igneel said then continued, "I'm going to leave you guys alone for some bonding time. Oh, and you might want to name her." Igneel said and walked away.

"What should I name you…"

**Hey guys done with the third chapter. Sorry for not bringing Sting and Rouge into this one but they'll be in the next one.**

**A reviewer asked who Lucy would end up with. That is a surprise. I'm not entirely sure.** **It will be between 3 guys…maybe 4. **

**You guys can pick the name for Lucy's Dragon. I have no idea what to call her. It's a her.**

**That's all I wanted to say good bye and good night because it's 1 in the morning over her. Do you see how long I stay up for you guys?**

**Love, **

**Dionnee-Chan**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dionnee-Chan~ Hey guys. So I asked you last chapter what I should name Lucy's Dragon. I picked and decided that it's going to be Lunar Eclipse. Luna for short. A reader suggested Luna so I added just a little bit to the end. Thank you Lady Anime Cat for suggesting a great name. **

**Carla~ Is she a cat?**

**Dionnee-Chan~ I…uh…don't think so…**

**Carla~ False advertising.**

**Dionnee-Chan~ It's only a username…**

**Wendy~ Dionnee-Chan does not own Fairy Tail.**

**Dionnee-Chan~ If only, if only.**

_Last Time on Dragonborn~_

_Lucy POV~_

_All the sudden Igneel stopped walking. "Why did you stop?" I asked and he took a piece of paper out. "Lucy will you read this?" Igneel gave me the piece of paper and I read the wrighting out loud. "Zu'u braag faal wah dii reid. Zu'u praag hin hiif fah naan tol bo dii ven. Liiv nii kos wah hiif zey, wah delah zey uv wah kos dii fahdon. Bo Zu'u faan voknau faal Zii Dovah!" I casted some sort of spell or something then got tackled to the ground. _

_I looked and saw a dog sized Dragon on my stomach. "Uh, What did I just do?" I asked as the little dragon wagged its tail. "You remember the dragon from the first day you got here?" Igneel asked and I nodded my head yes, "This is her." Igneel said to me._

"_But she's so tiny now." I said comparing her to the big dragon I saw the first day I was here. "Since you got younger so did she. You may have also seen that Starla used a shell to call her, that's because we can't call her by spell only you can. She is your Dragon Spirit." Igneel said. The little Dragon was all black with yellow eyes. She was beautiful. _

"_So as I grow she does too?" I asked and he shook his head yes, "And all have to do is call her with that spell for her to come." I asked, "Even in Earthland." Igneel said then continued, "I'm going to leave you guys alone for some bonding time. Oh, and you might want to name her." Igneel said and walked away._

"_What should I name you…"_

"Oh I know!" I said hitting my fist against my palm. "I'll call you Lunar Eclipse!" I said and the Dragon jumped around in excitement. "Luna for short." I said then she flew into the air and did a couple of flips. I giggled at the sight of her.

"Come on lets get back home." I said and Luna followed behind me.

1 week later~

It's been two whole weeks since coming to the Dragon Realm. So much has happened in the outside world. Without me. Apparently, Fairy Tail's main strong members went to a Fairy Tail Island called Tenrou. And never came back. Even though they betrayed me, I can't help but cry a little when thinking about it.

On the Brightside, I learned how to eat Dark Matter and it's delicious. We've now started to work on mind control. Asher says that he wants to work on the basics like mind control, body control, mind reading and stuff like that. After that is when we start on the more hard things like Dragon Slayer Iron Fist and stuff like that.

It's time for me to go Earthland. Every 3 days or so I go to Earthland and it happens to be one of those days. I get to Earthland and the first thing I do I go to Shizuka's Store. I really do love Shizuka, and her cooking is the best!

It turns out her little girl is 5 years old. When I found that out I thought that those jerks in the alley got what was coming to them. They didn't die they had severe head damage and were takin to jail. Her name is Tsubaki. She's a nice little girl, she always helps with the bakery. "Lucy, why doesn't your brother come by with you?" Shizuka asked, I was sitting down at a table in her kitchen where she baked all her goods.

"He's always away. I should have probably told you this but he's not my brother. Just a really good friend." I said smiling at her when she came with a fresh batch of cookies. Tsubaki helps around the bakery too. She's only 5 so it's kinda cute when she brings a tray of brownies out to me, only to end up eating almost all of them.

"Lucy it's almost 3. You better hurry up and get to school." Shizuka said coming out of the kitchen. I told her I have school at 3 till 8. But really I'm with Igneel learning more Dragon Language. "Okay thank you Shizuka." I said to her and started to leave. "Take this home to your family." Shizuka said giving me a big bag of cookies. "Okay thank you." I said and gave Shizuka and Tsubaki a hug.

I put on my coat and head outside. It's starting to get cold outside so I had my coat that Starla made me. Starla helps me get dressed every morning, Grandeeny says it's because she's always wanted a kid. I started to run towards the port. I found this little abandon shack that I use to come in and out of the Dragon Realm and it's by the port.

I started to run towards the port. I really don't want to be late. Skiadrum has strict be on time rules. Even though I'm not being taught by him yet, he still tells me I have to be on time or I get punished. I started to run faster at the thought of Skiadrum punishing me for being late.

While running I wasn't paying attention. I was thinking too hard on what Skiadrum would do that I ran into someone. "oph!" I said as I fell. I fell down on my butt and it did not feel good. "Oi! Watch it." said someone, "yeah you just ran into the best Dragon Slayer in the world!" I heard a small voice say, "Natsu." I said under my breath and looked up.

"No, I'm way better than that Natsu-San!" said the blonde boy in front of me. Next to him was a quiet black haired boy, a red Exceed, and an Exceed in a frog costume. "oh sorry." I said quietly, "Yeah you better apologize. I'm Sting Eucliffe. The best Dragon Slayer in the world!" said the blonde haired boy something about him was familiar. "I don't have time for this." I said under my breath, I got back up and to start running again but I couldn't.

I looked down to see my feet weren't even on the pavement. "What?" I said then looked up. The red Exceed had sprouted wings and held me above the ground. "You do not just walk off without saying anything to Sting-Kun!" The red Exceed said still holding me above the ground.

"Can I go home now?" I asked the Exceed, "No, apologize to Sting-Kun." The red Exceed said once again. "I already did!" I said to the Exceed, "it wasn't good enough." The Exceed said and I groaned. "I don't have time for this!" I said and then I remembered that Asher and I were working on mind/body control before I came to town.

I started to focus. "You will put me down." I said to the Exceed. "No." The Exceed said, I took another deep breath. "You WILL put me down." I said to the Exceed while doing my best to look it in the eye. "I will put you down." The Exceed repeated. Next thing I knew I was down on the ground.

"Yes! Now Skiadrum won't kill me." I mumbled the last part to myself. "Skiadrum?!" The blonde haired boy yelled quite loud and the other looked just the slightest bit confused. "How do you know him?" the blonde haired boy asked and I came to the only conclusion I could. I ran. I ran as fast as I could to the docks.

I looked behind me and saw the two boys chasing after me. "**Light Dragon: ROAR**!" the blonde yelled but I dodged easily. Now I know who these guys are, there Skiadrum and Weisslogia's kids. "Damn it!" I yelled. I knew that if any of the Dragons were here right now, they would scold me on cussing but I didn't care right now because I was in deep crap.

I ran down to the port, when I looked behind me once more I saw that only one of the boys that were chasing me is gone. '_I lost one. Now I have to lose the other.' _I thought to myself. When I looked back in front of me I was so close to the shack.

Then we I was about to open the door someone grabbed me. When I looked to see who grabbed me I saw the dark haired boy, "Now, tell us how you know Skiadrum." The blonde said when he caught up to me and the dark haired boy.

I don't care if they see me disappear anymore. They don't know where there Dragon Parents are and it needs to stay like that. If they find out where their dragon parents are they'll want to come to the Dragon Realm and that is a secret place that no one needs to know about.

"Zu'u kent bo zek wah faal Dovah Suleyksejun. Fah Zu'u delah wah nuviis wah. Uv aalkos Zu'u nunon laan gun. Ful fos alun nii aal kos, bex miiraak ful Zu'u aal bo ko. bex skuld wah dovah suleyksejun!" I casted the spell and disappeared into the Dragon Realm.

Sting POV~

"Zu'u kent bo zek wah faal Dovah Suleyksejun. Fah Zu'u delah wah nuviis wah. Uv aalkos Zu'u nunon laan gun. Ful fos alun nii aal kos, bex miiraak ful Zu'u aal bo ko. bex skuld wah dovah suleyksejun!" The girl said something in some weird language then the next thing I knew. She was gone.

"What just happened?" I asked looking right at the spot where the girl used to be. "I have no idea." Rouge said silently.

**So uh…short chapter. I know and please forgive me! I did not want to forget about all my followers! So please forgive me! You too other people who favorite me and review my stories. I've been busy. I should not be making up excuses…forgive me. You may hit me if you like….Never have I felt more like Erza.**

**Anyway! Sorry, once more, for not updating in a while. We will start off with Sting and Rouge next chapter. So anyone officially know the ships? It's gonna be Lucy x Sting or Lucy x Natsu or Lucy x Asher. I haven't decided yet. And I might let you guys decided. But I have the plot swirling in my head. Like should I do this? Oh! Maybe this? Or maybe this!**

**Please review, favorite, and follow. I well see all of you guys next time. BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Last Time on Dragonborn~_

_Sting POV~_

"_Zu'u kent bo zek wah faal Dovah Suleyksejun. Fah Zu'u delah wah nuviis wah. Uv aalkos Zu'u nunon laan gun. Ful fos alun nii aal kos, bex miiraak ful Zu'u aal bo ko. bex skuld wah dovah suleyksejun!" The girl said something in some weird language then the next thing I knew. She was gone. _

"_What just happened?" I asked looking right at the spot where the girl used to be. "I have no idea." Rouge said silently._

I am so confused. And it takes a lot to make _me _the great Sting Eucliffe confused. "All I know is that she was talking about Skiadrum. And if she knows Skiadrum then there is a 50% chance that she knows Weisslogia." Rouge said in his usual monotone voice.

"Then we hang out here till she gets back." I said to Rouge. "That's…that's not a bad idea. Although she is most likely not to come back here till tomorrow. So let's go and get some rest somewhere then come back here bright and early." Rouge said to me with no emotion. I've known him for about my whole life so I'm used to it.

"Alright let's go check into a hotel." I said to him and we headed out of the shack.

Lucy POV~The Next Day

I came back into the human world the next day because more than likely those boys won't be there again. And also Grandeeny and Starla made sure to tell her to say thank you to Shizuka for the cookies. Weisslogia fell in love with them the moment he took the first bite, and asked for more. Of course Toxic took the opportunity to hit Weisslogia saying that he was 'being rude.'

I was running down the path to Shizuka's store when somebody grabbed me and flung me into an alley. '_What is with bad things happing in this city's alleys?!' _I asked myself while looking around the alley. Nobody was in the alley. "Hey I know you're out there! Come out and face me like a man! Or a woman, if you are a woman…?" I said and mentally face palmed myself.

"Alright let's make this quick." Someone said stepping out of the shadows. "You have something that I want to know, and you're going to tell me what I want to know." The boy with midnight black hair and crimson eyes I saw yesterday said.

"And what do you want to know?" I ask him, "Why you said my Dragon Parents name yesterday." Skiadrum's kid asked me, '_Don't tell him. No one can know about the Dragon Realm.' _I thought to myself. "I don't know what you're talking about." I said but he knew I was lying.

"Nice try but I can tell when people lie." The boy said to me. "God Rouge! *pant pant* How fast can you run when your determined?" The blonde boy from yesterday said running up to us in the alley. Behind him where the two exceeds from yesterday.

The boy, Rouge, looked at the blonde boy then back at me. "Sting I know she knows where Skiadrum and possibly Weisslogia are. She tried to lie to cover it up." Rouge said looking down at me; I was still on the dirty alley ground. I knew that Starla would kill me for this when I get back. She hates doing laundry.

"Alright little girl, tell us everything you know. Don't even try to cover it up." Sting said and casted some sort of spell on me where I couldn't move. I looked down to see some sort of shape on my stomach. "We can stay here for a while until you tell us what we want to know. That Stigma won't come off until I tell it to." Sting said pointing at it.

'_If I lie they'll be able to tell…I'll tell them some of the truth but not all of it.' _"I'm a Dragon Slayer and my Dragon Parent knows your Dragon Parent. My Dragon Parent doesn't know where yours is." I said to them that last part a lie but I don't think anything is gonna get worse.

"She's telling the truth." Rouge said, '_It worked!' _I thought to myself and did a little happy dance in my head. "But not the whole truth." Rouge said, '_And I spoke too soon.' _I thought to myself. "Tell us the whole truth blondie." Sting said and the first thing I thought about was how his hair is blonde too.

'_It's okay Lucy. Bring us out.' _I heard Weisslogia's voice in my head, "What the crap?" I said looking around. The boys looked at me weird and looked around too. '_Lucy you heard Weisslogia. Use a spell and call on us.' _I heard Skiadrum's voice in my head this time.

"Okay that's just weird guys! Why are you in my head?!" I yelled into the sky, "Who are you yelling at?" Sting asked me after I yelled that, '_Just bring us out already Lucy!' _Weisslogia yelled at me. "Alright, alright!" I yelled back up at the sky. "I think she might be a little coco in the head Rouge." Sting said looking at me weird. Rouge just nodded his head yes.

"Bo wah dii reid in do Vul ahrk Kun. In do Sul ahrk Vulon. Do Yin ahrk Yang, Do Yol ahrk Lom. Bo wah zey oo lot in. Fah Zu'u praag hi hiif. Zu'u braag hi wah dii reid. Rahn threw miiraak do faal Dovah Suleyksejun wah faal Mun Lein. Zu'u bel faal Vokun ahrk Kun Dovah. Weisslogia ahrk Skiadrum!" I said casting a spell and two circles appeared on the ground. The circles made a glowing light made two portals. And threw those portals, out stepped Weisslogia and Skiadrum.

"Well back to into the Man world huh Skiadrum. Be a long time." Weisslogia said stretching then breathing in the air. Skiadrum just nodded his head. I looked over at Sting and Rouge and their mouths just hung wide open.

"Rouge, Sting. Close your mouths. Bugs will fly in." Weisslogia said and both Rouge and Sting reached up with their hands and closed each other's mouths. In an instant Sting tackled Weisslogia in a hug and Rouge just walked up to Skiadrum. Rouge all the leapt on Skiadrum tackling him in a hug.

All four of them just hugged each other while I'm over here frozen in some sort of magic. "Ahem." I said trying to get their attention. "Lucy why are you just sitting there?" Weisslogia said and I just looked down at my stomach. "Sting!" Weisslogia said and dispelled the Stigma.

"Why would you do that?" Weisslogia asked Sting"What I wanted know where you guys where!" Sting said defending himself. "Doesn't mean you put a Stigma on little girls!" Weisslogia scolded Sting. While that was happening I looked over at Rouge and Skiadrum. They were over there silently chatting it up.

I felt woozy and fell to the ground with a thump. "Lucy!" Weisslogia and Skiadrum yelled. "What's wrong with her?" Sting asked coming up to me, my vision got blurry and I could barely hear. "Take…to your…her name….Lucy….we…..got to go….low magic energy…will kill her…stay…when she….up tell her…when she…us we take….magical power….to stay….bye boys." I heard part of Weisslogia say and then I completely blacked out.

A little while later~

I woke up to the sound of running water. I opened my eyes and I was in an unfamiliar environment. There were 2 single beds in the room, a chair and side desk in the corner and a dresser in the other corner.

I rolled off the bed. Beside the bed were my shoes. I put them on and silently went to the door. "Where are you going little girl?" I heard a tiny voice. I looked behind me but didn't see anything. "Are you leaving?" I heard the voice again and I looked down. Down by my feet was a little tiny cate wearing a frog costume.

"Awe! Your so cute!" I said to the little talking cat. I picked it up and twirled it around. The cat laughed and I giggled. I took the cat and held it close to my chest. "Can't….breath…." the cat said, "Oh I'm sorry!" I said rubbing the back of my head. "For a little girl you sure are strong." I heard another little voice, "Fro agrees." The cat I hugged said.

"But not as strong as Sting-Kun!" the other cat said. Then I realized, '_These are Sting and Rouge's exceeds. The ones I saw yesterday. If there here than that means…'_

"I have to get out of here." I said and bolted to the door. When I opened the door I came face to face with Rouge. "Where do you think you're going?" Rouge asked me with a monotone voice. "I'm leaving. You saw your Dragon Parents, now I want to leave." I said to him with a confident face.

"Sorry we can't do that." I heard Sting voice from behind me and I was pulled away from the door from the behind. "Why not?!" I asked them, "Well you see our Dragon Parents mean a great deal to us. So we want you to take us with you back to them." Sting said in my mind I was flashing a red flag.

"No." I said bluntly, "Fine I guess that will have to go through this again." Sting said and casted another Stigma. "Man I need to learn how to dispel these things." I said to myself. Just then my stomach rumbled. "Perfect." I mumbled when I realized that I am hungry and haven't eaten since breakfast. It was probably 3 right now.

"If you take us back with you then you can eat." Sting said to me. Then Rouge went into the other room. He came back out with a nice bowl of spaghetti and started eating it in front of me. "Now this isn't fair." I said to him and he continued to eat.

After 5 minutes I couldn't take it anymore. "Fine! Now dispel this." I said and Sting did as I said. '_I need to think how to get all three of us into the Dragon Realm.' _I thought to myself. I thought for about a minute or two until someone broke my train of thought. "Would you just take us there already?!" Sting yelled at me, "How do you think we are supposed to get to the Dragon Realm? By train?!" I asked him.

"How do we get there?" Rouge asked with no emotion at all. "I have to cast a spell." I mumbled thinking about it, "So cast the dang spell and let's go!" Sting said to me and I got a ticked mark on my forehead. "I have to make it up give me a minute to think about it!" I yelled at him and went back to thinking.

"Alright I got it. Give me your hand." I said to them, "I'm not holding your hand Blondie." Sting said while Rouge already gave me his hand. "Do you want to go?" I asked Sting and he gave me his hand. "Bex skuld. Zu'u praag wah ofaal ko, voth dii frey voth zey. Dii frey los ziin sen ahrk ziin bovortii. Nust hind wah koraav faal Dovah ahrk Zu'u fent vos niin. Bex fah zey faal Dovahkiin ful Zu'u vis bo ko." I casted the spell and we were all in the Dragon Realm. I even remembered about the exceeds and brought them along too.

"Wow!" the one in the frog costume said, "You can say that again Frosh." The other exceed said, "Wow!" the exceed, just called Frosh, said. I casted the spell where we were standing right in front of the castle.

"This is where I live with Weisslogia and Skiadrum. And some other people." I murmured the last part. "Other people? Like servants?" Sting asked as we entered the castle. "Like the other Dragons." I said to them in a quieter voice. "Other Dragons! I want to meet them all!" Sting yelled and I covered his mouth.

"Shut up! I don't want you to meet the other Dragons! Just see your Dragon Parents for an hour or two then I get you guys out of here!" I said in a hushed voice. "Lucy who are these boys?" said a very familiar voice from behind me, "Asher! Uh…uh…please don't tell!" I said and hugged his legs.

"Lucy what on Earth are you doing?" Asher asked me trying to wiggle my off his legs but I just held on tighter. "I'm not letting you tell Igneel." I said still hugging his legs. "Tell me what?" I heard Igneel voice from behind Asher. "Oh come on!" I said to myself.

"Lucy, tell me what's going on." Igneel said to me. "These are-" I started to say but Igneel cut me off, "Pop Quiz. In Dragon Language." Igneel said and I groaned. "Daar los Weisslogia's ahrk Skiadrum's kids. Nust begged zey wah drun niin het, fos Zu'u volaav. Ful Nin, blonde gein, fusk atruk faan Stigma nau zey ahrk fund ni vos zey lif erei Zu'u fun niin kolos til Dovah Lafaan los ahrk drun niin wah niin. Nii kuz jos ruz Zu'u lor drun Zu'u lost . Tinvaak do fos vis Zu'u lost atruk wah naak?" I asked Igneel.

"Sure, I'll get Mizu to get you something to eat." Igneel said then continued, "So the blonde one, Sting was it? Casted a Stigma on you to force you to make them come see there Dragon Parents." Igneel said and in an instant Asher had Sting pinned to the ground. "What did he do to you Lucy?" Asher asked pinning Sting to the ground.

"**White Dragon Slayer Holy Breath!" **Sting said casting the spell at Asher which he moved out of the way just in time. Rouge just watched them being quiet; I think that's pretty normal for him to do that…

"I just heard a White Dragon Slayer spell what's going on in here." Said Weisslogia running up to us, Skiadrum in tow. Soon all of the Dragons but Mizu came out to see what was happening. So I did not want the Dragons to think it was me, I hid behind a plant.

"Who are these kids?" Chikyū asked all the people in the room. "We're Weisslogia and Skiadrum's kids! Greatest Dragon Slayers of them all!" Sting said with a smirk, "How much you wanna bet that's Weisslogia's kid." Toxic whispered to Metalicana and he nodded his head yes.

"If your Weisslogia and Skiadrum's kids then how on Earthland did you get here?" Thunder asked them, "The girl named Lucy brought us here." Rouge said with no emotion in his voice. "And I bet that's Skiadrum's kid." Metalicana said to Toxic who hit Metalicana upside the head. "If I told you that the blonde one is Weisslogia's kid then that automatically makes the other one Skiadrum's kid. Think before you speak." Toxic said to Metalicana after hitting him upside the head.

I couldn't help but giggle. "So where is Lucy?" Grandeeny asked the boys. Sting shrugged probably not even noticing I hid behind the plant. "Lucy! I brought food!" I heard Mizu yell and I bolted straight to her. "Thank you Mizu!" I said then turned around and started to walk away, "Not so fast young lady." I heard Igneel say, '_oh poop.' _I thought to myself.

I turned around to face the Dragons, "Yes…" I say with a nervous voice. "What were you thinking, bringing two kids here?" Toxic asks me with a mad look on her face, "Hey! We're here too!" I heard a voice from behind Sting and his exceed popped out from behind him. "And you brought two cats?!" Starla said and hid behind the closest person which was Thunder.

"What's with her?" Sting asked us, "She just has a terrible memory with a cat in it." Chikyū said to Sting, "Pfft! I can't believe she would be afraid of a cat! The Great Sting Eucliffe would never be afraid of a stupid cat!" Sting said bursting out laughing. Starla glared at him and Rouge hit him upside the head.

"Oi! Rouge?! What was that for?!" Sting asked Rouge, "You do not make fun of ladies, especially if one is a _Dragon_." Rouge said Sting with a hushed voice. "They wanted to see their Dragon Parents. And I wasn't going to get any food if I didn't bring them here!" I said to the Dragons and Metalicana faced palmed himself.

"But that is no excuse-" Igneel started to say and Sting cut him off, "Can I just say something? It hurt us so much when our Dragon Parents left us over 7 years ago. And I know it had to hurt them to leave us behind. So if you would please, Rouge and I would like to stay here and train." Sting said and his exceed tugged at his shorts, "Oh! And Lector and Frost too!" Sting said including their exceeds partners.

"I'm fine with it." Igneel said with a sad face, "Me too." Grandeeny said with an equally sad face, "I am fine with it too." Metalicana said with a slightly less sad face, "Of course we are fine with it." Weisslogia said for him and Skiadrum. "It's all left to you guys." Igneel said to Asher, Starla, Thunder, Toxic, Mizu and Chikyū.

"*sigh* I suppose." Toxic said, "Sure, why not?" Thunder said to them, "Plenty of reasons why not!" Asher said to us but Chikyū disagreed, "I have to disagree with you Asher. I'm fine with it." Chikyū said to Igneel.

"I'm totally fine with it." Mizu said with a happy smile, "Fine." Starla said glaring at Sting, probably still mad about the cat thing. "Asher what about you?" Igneel asked Asher. Asher glared for a long time at the boys. Then looked over at me. "No." He flat out said, "Asher." Grandeeny said to him, "No." Asher said once more and walked down the hallway.

"So does that mean they can't stay here?" I asked while eating a little bit of the ham sandwich with black energy in it. "No they can stay here. It was a vote 10 to 1. They can still stay here even though Asher doesn't agree." Igneel said and somewhere down the hallway we heard multiple crashes. "Even though Asher _really_ doesn't agree."

A while later~Still Lucy POV

After that I had to show Sting, Rouge and their two exceeds, Frosh and Lector, around the castle. Igneel said that training was canceled for the day since Sting and Rouge were here. While I was showing them around Starla decorated two rooms for the boys. One white and gold the other black and silver.

It was now dinner time and everyone was sitting around the table eating. Except Asher. He has yet to show up for dinner. Mizu did put in Light Energy and Shadow Energy in the boy's food like Weisslogia and Skiadrum's food. Lector and Frosh both got 2 fishes.

"Lucy." I heard Weisslogia's voice and I looked up from my food. "Why don't you explain your…situation to Sting and Rouge." Weisslogia said to me, "Ah yes. Do tell them Lucy." Igneel said eating more food. "Tell us what?" Sting asked mouth stuffed with food while Rouge merely looked up from cutting his foot into bit sized pieces.

"Well, you see guys. I'm not actually 10." I said to them and they looked at me weird. "So what are you 11?" Sting asked me, "No, I'm 17." I said and Sting just started to burst out with laughter. "Pfft hahaha! Good one Lucy. Good one." Sting said wiping a fake tear out of the corner of his eye. Sting looked around the table to see we all had serious looks on our faces.

"You're not kidding." Sting said and looked at me shock, "No I am not. I am Lucy Heartfilia. Daughter of Layla Heartfilia and the Dark Dragon. My mother fell in love with a Dragon, but my mother grew sick. My Father, the Dark Dragon, gave me and my mother up. Put us with a man wishing for a family and gave the man fake memories of me and mother. Since I am the Dark Dragon's daughter, I am a being called Dragonborn. Which is, in general, the ultimate Dragon Slayer." I said explaining to them. Rouge looked at me with interest while Sting looked at me wide eyed.

"That. Is. So. Cool!" Sting said with a smile on his face. "Lucy may I ask a question or two?" Rouge asked me quietly from his seat. "Sure." I said with a smile. "How did you come across them? The Dragons I mean." Rouge asked me.

"Well I was in the Fairy Tail guild. With Natsu as my partner and one day I was supposed to go on a mission with Natsu. But he did something horrible. He called me weak and useless. Told me to leave. So I did. And came across a town, in that town Starla found me and I came here with her." I told them and Rouge nodded. "Why did they turn you into a kid?" Rouge asked me another question, "They told me that the magically power that I was about to take in would kill me if I was to stay in my 17 year old body. So they de-aged me to 10 so as I grew my body could take in the magical power more easily." I explained to him and he nodded as if telling me he was done asking questions.

"My turn." Sting said to me, "Do you want to go back to Natsu and Fairy Tail?" Sting asked me and honestly, it caught me off guard. I haven't put much thought into that. "Maybe. I think I want to go back and show them how strong I have become." I said to him and Sting nodded. "If you change your mind. We would love to have you in our guild." Sting said to me then a light bulb went over his head, "We should probably tell Master what we are doing!" Sting said to Rouge who slightly nodded.

"Lucy tomorrow could you take us to our guild and then we could come back?" Rouge asked in a monotone voice. "Yeah." I said to them.

? POV

'_No.' _I thought to myself. '_I can't let her go back to Fairy Tail.' _I thought to myself. I hoped I didn't have to do this but, I will have to perform the spell.

Later that night~Still ? POV

It was later in the night and everyone was asleep. I snuck into Lucy's room. She was sleeping so peacefully. "I'm sorry Lucy." I said and started to cast the spell. "Dark deeds in the air, dark deeds, dark deeds, dark deeds in the air, help me, help me, I cast this spell unto this girl, to forever hate the Fairy Tail name, dark deeds, darks deeds, dark deeds in the air, help me, help, cast this spell unto this girl, she will hate the man Natsu associated with Fairy Tail. Dark deeds, dark deeds, dark deeds in the air." I said and casted the spell on Lucy.

'_Lucy. I want you to know. I did this because I love you.' _I thought to myself and left the room.

**And that's the end of that chapter. I don't really have anything to say but my feet are killing me. ugh. That and please favorite, fallow and review! Thank you! And goodnight!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dionnee-Chan~ It's been a while people of the internet. I was thinking of my stories and decided I'm going to update this one and get to work on Mage Exchange Program. So what did you guys think of last chapter?**

**Natsu~ WHO CASTED THE SPELL ON LUCY?!**

**Erza~ Natsu, I think it's cast not casted. Is casted a word?**

**Dionnee-Chan~…I think it's cast…I'm not sure **

**Natsu~ I DON'T CARE! NOBODY IS LEAVING OR ENTERING THIS ROOM UNTIL I GET SOME ANSWERS.**

**Gray~ *Comes in the room* Yo, you guys starting- **

**Natsu~ GOD DAMNIT GRAY GET OUT! *punches Gray out of the room***

**Dionnee-Chan~ I can't tell you because then the readers would know.**

**Gray~ Ya Flame Brain. Don't be a spoiler. **

**Natsu~ WHY ARE YOU IN HERE?**

**Dionnee-Chan~ And let's get this story rolling.**

_Last Time on Dragonborn,_

_Later that night~ ? POV_

_It was later in the night and everyone was asleep. I snuck into Lucy's room. She was sleeping so peacefully. "I'm sorry Lucy." I said and started to cast the spell. "Dark deeds in the air, dark deeds, dark deeds, dark deeds in the air, help me, help me, I cast this spell unto this girl, to forever hate the Fairy Tail name, dark deeds, darks deeds, dark deeds in the air, help me, help, cast this spell unto this girl, she will hate the man Natsu associated with Fairy Tail. Dark deeds, dark deeds, dark deeds in the air." I said and casted the spell on Lucy._

'_Lucy. I want you to know. I did this because I love you.' I thought to myself and left the room._

2 months later~ Lucy POV

Today is a great day! A very, very, very great day! You wanna know why? Because today I start my training with Skiadrum and Rogue! Well Skiadrum will be my instructor and Rogue will be my training buddy but it's still exciting!

I got up extra early, 7 o'clock! I could not wait to get started. I got dress in a pink dress with a daisy in the middle. Starla picked it out, she said it made me look beautiful. I raced down the hallway not paying attention to Mizu's echoes down the hall saying I need a good breakfast before training.

I opened the giant training arena and raced over to Rogue and Skiadrum. "Your late Lucy." Skiadrum said to me with barely an expression.

Which made me very confused. Did my alarm clock not go off at the right time? Did Sting play a trick on me by setting my alarm back? "What do you mean Skiadrum? It's a little after 7." I said to him with a confused face.

"Yes, we start training at 6. Rogue and I have been waiting here for an hour for you." Skiadrum replied to my question with a very serious voice.

This again made me confused. If the training started at 6, then why didn't they come wake me up? "Then why didn't you come wake me up." I asked them.

"I went to go wake you up but Igneel said that you should rest." Rogue said to me, finally joining the conversation. He had just been standing there with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Okay, I'm up now so let's get started." I said smiling to them then added, "Since I missed an hour, let's just make up an hour by staying later."

Skiadrum shook his head no. "Lucy for right now, can you go sit over there?" Skiadrum said pointing over to corner where a chair was already pre-paired. This must be punishment for not getting up on time. I'm okay with that.

"Alright that's all for today." Skiadrum said to us, which confused me because I haven't got the slightest bit of training in. I was going to ask why I didn't get to train today when Skiadrum added, "Lucy since you finished with Igneel in Dragon Tongue, today you also start with learning to tame and ride your Dragon Spirit. She is still not all the way tame, meet Starla outside." Skiadrum said then shoed me out of the training arena.

'_So much for first day of training.' _I thought to myself while exiting the castle. Why didn't Skiadrum let me train? It wasn't my fault. We didn't even set up a time to meet in the training arena.

"Lucy!" I heard Starla's cheerful voice call for me. I put on a big smile. Starla's cheerfulness is seriously what I need to cheer myself up. She's like a friend that will always cheer me up and never say anything bad to make me sad.

"Hi Starla!" I said with my biggest grin. Starla is not like a friend, no she's like a mother. I couldn't imagine her having kids and them not absolutely loving her. She would be the mother that always listens, comforts you and when your sad make you the best chocolate chip cookies.

"Are you ready to start training with me?" Starla asked the question cheerfully. Honestly I couldn't wait to start.

"Yea!" I said back, she instantly changed my mood when I first came out here. I'm not that upset about Skiadrum 'training' session.

"Alright so Metalicana and Thunder built the Dragon Stable around the time you were born also the time Luna was born. Which is when you were born." Starla explained to me as we started to walk over to a giant building. "So this is it. We built this building for Luna and only her. Weisslogia tried to use it to make his own little place a couple years back." Starla said and I couldn't help but chuckle. I've been around the Dragons I can tell their personalities from Starla the cheerful one to Weisslogia the cocky one.

When we got inside it was beautiful. The wood had the most beautiful carvings. Luna had her own stack of pillows to lie on. She had a big and little chew toy like thing that you would give a dog. She even had a little saddle so that I could ride her.

Starla got out the shell and blew into it. Here came little Luna who tackled me to the ground. "I don't think I will ever get used to that." I said while Luna nuzzled her face into my neck. Starla came over to Luna and started to examine her.

"Man I don't remember her being so small, it's been a while since I've seen her this small. Luckily we still have her little chew toy and Metalicana built you a tiny saddle. Surprisingly he's good with wood and leather, not just metal and iron." Starla said pointing to the little saddle.

"Alright Luna, heel." Starla said but Luna didn't get off of me. "Luna. Heel." Starla said and her eyes glowed yellow and Luna got off of me.

"How do you do that?" I asked Starla in amazement. The only other time I've seen Starla do that was when we were in the woods and she did that to knock me out. That was one of the best days of my life…besides being scared the heck out of by giant Luna.

"I'll teach you how to do that later on with Luna." Starla replied to me and I got a pouty face on.

"Man but that's so cool." I whined to Starla who just chuckled.

"Alright let's get started." Starla stated.

* * *

*_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP* _My alarm clock when off.

Today, I start my official first day of training. I jump out of bed excitedly and grabbed my clothes. I dressed in another one of my pink dresses except this one had a yellow star on it. Starla said it's her favorite. I put on my black flip flops and ran down the hall.

I burst into the arena. "I'm on time!" I said as I entered, I was panting hard when I got in the arena because of how fast I was running. I made sure that I would get here on time so that I could actually start training with Rogue and Skiadrum. And I was excited!

"Yes, you are indeed." Skiadrum said to me when I entered the arena. I was so happy! Not even Rogue had gotten into the arena yet. Nothing could hold me back!

"So what do we start with? Shadow Dragon Punch? Shadow Dragon Claw?!" I asked, I was really excited. I was jumping back and forth getting warmed up. Just then Rogue entered the room and made a surprised face to see me.

"None, you aren't ready for any of those yet." Skiadrum said to me, which I was fine with. Asher started me off with eating food. I'm not sure how much I ate that week when he was training me. Just thinking of it makes me never want to eat food again.

"Okay then what?" I asked him not getting the slightest bit of concerned. Then he gave me a look up and down then shook his head. I was now getting concerned.

"Nothing today." Skiadrum said and my mouth dropped. '_What do you mean nothing?!' _I screamed in my head. "Look at what you are wearing little one. A dress and flip flops? Not training material. Go sit in the chair until I say you can join us." Skiadrum said and I stomped my way over to the chair.

"Grumpy are we Lucy?" Rogue said and I just wanted to choke his little pale neck.

* * *

It was like that for a week.

I would wake up on time and go to the arena then Skiadrum would make up some excuse for me not to do training. '_your hair is not in a ponytail or fashion to keep it out of your eyes' _or '_you're not wearing any shoes. Bare feet are hurt feet.'_

It was so frustrating that whole week. Doing nothing, seeing Skiadrum only work with Rogue. I know it might seem selfish but I wanted to train. If it wasn't for me than Rogue would have never been here.

Right now I was in the stable after training with Starla giving Luna a bath. "How could he do this? Does he think that just cause I'm 10 years old now I can't do anything?" I was talking to Luna but she probably didn't understand a word I was saying. Luna just sat there trying to eat the bubbles that were floating by.

"Someone upset because she's not getting the attention?" I heard someone say and I turned around wide eyed.

"Oh, it's only you Sting." I said to the blonde headed kid in the corner. I turned back to Luna and started to wash her again.

"Is this the Dragon that Papa Weiss said you had." Sting said coming up to the bath. Luna looked at Sting weird for a couple of minutes. Then smiled and wagged her tail making the water go out of the bath and onto the floor.

"Ugh. Luna." I spoke to her which she stopped wagging her tail and frowned. "What am I going to do with you?" I asked her while cleaning up the water from the floor. "Anyway, yes this is Luna. Luna, Sting. Sting, Luna." I said introducing them.

"Why is she so tiny?" Sting asked looking at her, "Since she's a Dragon I expected her to be ya know? Bigger." Sting added inspecting Luna.

"Well since I got younger so did she." I said washing her foot. This was probably the hardest part of washing Luna, it's were all the dirt gets trapped under her claws. "Where is Lector?" I asked him noticing that his fury little companion wasn't with him.

"Hm? Oh Lector, he's back sleeping in my bed. He got tired after helping me train with Papa Weiss." Sting said to me which made my frown get even bigger. The question is still swirling in my head. Why won't Skiadrum just let me train?

"Well at least you get to train with Weisslogia." I mumbled to myself and since Sting had the super hearing abilities that come with the whole dragon slayer package, he heard me mumbled to myself.

I picked up the bucket of water and rinsed Luna. "Is Papa Ski not letting you train?" I heard him ask me when I sat the, now empty, bucket down.

"Yes, and it bothers me it just, just…just…" I wanted to curse but I know the Dragons don't like that. They say that I am 'too young' and that they 'don't want me to have such a small vocabulary that all I say is curse words'

"Say it." Sting said like he knew I wanted to say it.

"It…just…"

"Come on Lucy just say it."

"It just pisses me off!" I said to him and covered my mouth. I seriously hope that the Dragons did not hear me. Although Dragon Slayers have great hearing, imagine dragons who are the ones with the actual 'dragon hearing'

"There you go!" Sting said patting (hitting) me on the back.

"Man he just treats me like a kid." I said to Sting. I filled the empty water bucket back up with warm water for when I was ready to rinse Luna.

"Well you are. And guess what? He did the exact thing to Rogue until he confronted him." Sting said to me and I widened my eyes in surprise. We were still talking about Rogue right? Rogue Cheney? Skiadrum's kid that gets all the training time?

"He did the same thing to Rogue?" I repeated what Sting said but in a question form because it was still too hard to believe. From what I saw during training Skiadrum loved Rogue and respected him so much that it was unbelievable.

"Yep, for about a month. Then when Rogue confronted him about it and then Skiadrum let Rogue finally start training. So do you know what you have to do?" Sting asked me.

Of course I knew, it was obvious. I just had to confront Skiadrum about it and he'll let me train, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I tackled Sting down to the ground in a hug. I thought Sting was a cocky idiot that only cared for him and for his cat but he's a really good guy.

"I know I'm hot but you don't have to tackle me to the ground because of it." Sting stated to me with a smirk plastered on his face. Nope still a cocky jerk.

"Idiot!"

* * *

Today was the day.

I know I've been saying that a lot lately but I _know _today is the day. I'm going to march into that arena, tell Skiadrum that I'm ready to start training and that I can handle anything that he throws at me. I may look like a 10 year old but I'm a 17 year old at heart…and mind.

I walked down the hallway from my room and headed toward the big doors of the arena. I'm ready, I can do this. I go over my talk to Skiadrum two more times so I know that I won't stutter up and have to go through another day of not training. Then I opened the door.

"Ah Lucy. I see that you're early." Skiadrum monotone voice echoes throughout the whole arena, I made sure to get up early so that I had plenty of time to prepare my speech and give it to him. I walk up to him take a deep breath, than start to talk.

"Skiadrum. I know that for the past couple of days you have been not letting me train because you see this little girl in this little body. But I am not a little girl. In reality I am 17. I am a mature young lady at heart and at mind. I can take whatever you toss my way. Whatever obstacle you throw my way I will overcome it. Skiadrum I do not want to do nothing all day and sit in that chair. I want to learn something so that I can fulfill this destiny everyone is talking about. I am ready Skiadrum." I finished off my little speech then take a deep breath.

Skiadrum sighs then nods. "I can see that history has repeated itself and that I am, once again, being too protective of my pupils." Skiadrum sighs then adds once more, "Fine Lucy. Today you start you're official training. For real."

**How you guys doin? I'm doin goooood.**

**If you can't tell I did that in Joey ascent. Joey is of course from Friends. A TV show that should have never went off air. If you don't know what Friends is I have no longer the desire to talk to you.**

**Bye friends. **

**Follow? Favorite? Review? **

**More Reviews=Faster Updates. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sting~ Go Lucy for standing up to Papa Ski**

**Rogue~ Dionnee-Chan, younger me was a little mean in the last chapter**

**Dionnee-Chan~ Yes, but only a little**

**Sting~ I didn't know you had it in you Rogue**

**Rogue~ Dionnee-Chan does not own Fairy Tail or else we would all look horrible**

**Dionnee-Chan~ Rude!**

**Sting~ It is true. You may be good at drawing at animals and mythical animals but you are terrible at drawing faces.**

**Dionnee-Chan~ 1 that is a little bit true…a lot true 2, it's mythical creatures not mythical animals**

**Rogue~ Let's just get on with the story**

_Last Time on Dragonborn~_

"_Skiadrum. I know that for the past couple of days you have been not letting me train because you see this little girl in this little body. But I am not a little girl. In reality I am 17. I am a mature young lady at heart and at mind. I can take whatever you toss my way. Whatever obstacle you throw my way I will overcome it. Skiadrum I do not want to do nothing all day and sit in that chair. I want to learn something so that I can fulfill this destiny everyone is talking about. I am ready Skiadrum." I finished off my little speech then take a deep breath. _

_Skiadrum sighs then nods. "I can see that history has repeated itself and that I am, once again, being too protective of my pupils." Skiadrum sighs then adds once more, "Fine Lucy. Today you start you're official training. For real."_

"Take another 10 laps! Are you jogging? You're not startin' those 10 laps till I see that your running! Pick up the pace!" Toxic yelled at me while I ran around the arena. It's day 13 of training with Toxic, the Poison Dragon, and it's been brutal!

The first day was fine but the second and today I have been doing nonstop exercise. I don't know if she thinks that I have the stamina of a Vulcan but it's more likely that I have the stamina of a tiny itty bitty mouse.

If you haven't heard enough! Toxic has been running me like some sort of…of…running dragon! I don't think those exist, nor does it make since, but it gets the point across. "Toxic what time is it?" I asked running by her.

"Do you need to know what time it is?! If it's time to go I'll tell you! That's another 5 laps added." Toxic shouted at me, I really don't like her shouting at me. Luckily she's not in my face. When people get up in my face and yell I get really sad then start to cry.

"Lighten up a bit will you?" We heard a voice from the door way of the arena and turned to it. Right there in his 'all mighty glory' was Sting Eucliffe.

"Don't you have training to do with your Dragon Parent Weisslogia, Sting?" Toxic asked him with a voice that could cut through glass and a glare that could cut through steel.

"I was then it hit time to go. So that means training is over today for everybody. Including Blondie." Sting stated to Toxic with a 'matter of fact' tone of voice. I found out that he does that a lot. Along with his cocky voice.

"My training is over when I say Mr. Eucliffe. So would you please exit the training facility so Lucy can finish up her last 5 laps?" Toxic asked Sting but she wasn't really asking him, she was commanding him to get out of the arena.

"Nah I'll go but I'll take Lucy." Sting said then all of a sudden he latterly flew over to me light speed, grabbed my arm then flew out of the room with the same light speed. I closed my eyes as he took my hand and I could feel the wind against my cheeks.

When the wind stopped I looked up to asked Sting how on Earthland did he do that but he held up a hand and responded with, "Since I have been training with Papa Weiss, I have learned to travel at Light Speed." He then added, "To the next order of business, we are going out."

I instantly felt my face glow with fiery heat. "Pfft! Hahaha! You should have seen your face Blondie! It got so red! Hahahaha!" Sting stood there laughing his butt off with a smirk plastered on his face. I don't see how he can be mad, sad, happy or any other emotion and _still _have a smirk plastered on his face. "Anyway Blondie. What I meant was I would like to go to Earthland with you." Sting said to me still with some laughter on his breath.

I felt the tick marks for on my head. "Lucy Kick!" I yelled and kicked him in the face. He went flying over to the wall. I then continued, "Why?" I asked him because we weren't really as you say, 'friends'. The most I've ever talked to him was about 2 months ago in the Dragon Barn. I have started to call it that because it just rolls off the tongue.

He weakly got up from the wall, "Because I want to have some fun. Rogue isn't being the best friend that he can be right now." Sting said to me with this look of irritation on face when he said the last sentence. He then added, "Just because we are back with are Dragon Parents and are leaving in 2 weeks, does not mean we can have any fun. He should be honored, being friends with me."

I stared at him with wide eyes. "2 weeks?!" I practically screamed. I thought that they would be staying here for as long as I was. I thought that was the agreement that they made with their Master. They would be gone for 2 years and return they would be stronger for the guild.

"Yeah. Master doesn't have any patience. We found out today, over the communication lacrima, that he wanted us to come back in 2 weeks. And if we aren't stronger we will be kicked out." Sting said with a serious voice. He added, "So let's go have some fun before I have to go."

I smiled at him, "Alright." If he is only here for two more weeks I want to at least have a good relationship with him before he goes. "Give me your hand." I said with a smile on my face.

"Whoa, Blondie. I told you. For friend reasons only." Sting said holding his hands up in a defensive manner. I felt the tick marks form on my head once again.

"Lucy…"

"Oh Shit."

"KICK!"

* * *

"Oh my gosh that was so much fun!" I said walking in the forest with Sting. He had his hands above his head in a relaxing manner as he walked along side of me with a smirk on his face.

"I told you I knew just the right tactics to having fun and relaxing." Sting said back to me and I kicked a twig on the ground in the forest. When I said walking through the forest I actually lied, we were actually walking through a grassland area. It _was _a forest until me and Sting knocked all the trees down. "It has been a while since I had that much fun Blondie." Sting said smiling at me.

I felt the heat rising to my cheeks, "Baka. You're Blondie to." I said averting my gaze from him. It may not be good for the environment but really all we did was knock down a couple of trees. I looked back at the large area of land were trees used to be. Okay, maybe a little more than a couple.

We started to hear footsteps, "The Magic Council's Guards…" Sting said and he grabbed my hand, "Run!" He yelled and we ran in the opposite direction. Since we knocked down almost all of the trees we had no place to hide.

I quickly came up will a spell, "Vul Dovah Zu'u praag hi! Wah hiif zey ahrk sav zey! Zu'u los ko ahkon ahrk praag Hi los hiif! Lig Kiiiik! Bo wah dii bahvit ahrk kos dii Kendaar ko Vul Qah!" I called out to Asher and he showed up. In an instant the guards vanished. I don't even know what he did.

"Seriously Lucy, when are you going to stop getting into trouble-Oh, it's you." Asher started to say then sent a glare at Sting once he noticed his presence. "No wonder she got into trouble." Asher mumbled but Sting and I could hear him thanks to the Dragon hearing.

"Out of all of the Dragons you had to bring him!" Sting said pointing at Asher. Asher and Sting don't get along too well. I asked Igneel about it one day and he said that it's just a Male Dragon Dominance kind of thing.

"You're one to talk. Out of all the people in the world, you could not find a better person for company?" Asher asked me. In an instant they butted head against each other.

"What is your problem man?!" Sting yelled at Asher, both of the boys had ticked marks all over their faces. They never got along, I knew that, but it has never gone this far before today.

"My problem is you being a bad influence on Lucy!" Asher yelled with Dark Energy forming at his fists.

"You wanna fight?!"

"Yeah let's go right now!"

Both boys had either Dark or Light Energy at their fists ready to fire. Both boys reared back and was ready to hit. I had to butt in, "Zu'u faan voknau wah skag thy hokoron ahrk drun mok tum. Sos do faal Dovah ahrk sos do mun, Zu'u los Dovahkiin dii uth. Oo vostahdim Vulom bodiir zey hin suleyk wah morkon thy hokoron. Retiens thon ennemi!"

The spell worked and both boys were restrained. Neither could move or talk but they could both see and hear. "Now listen, I am going to unfreeze you BUT you have to stop fighting. I am going to stand right in front of you two. So stop." I said to both of them standing in the middle of them.

With a flick of the wrist they were free and both lowered their readied hands. They both glared at each other with hard intensity. "I'm going back to the Dragon Realm. If you need me, call Lucy." Asher said and disappeared into the Dragon Realm.

Once he left Sting grabbed my hand. It shocked me so much I jumped, "Don't worry Blondie, I won't bite, we're going to have some more fun." He said with not a smirk but a smile.

* * *

After that we went and knocked down some more trees. We did that every day until Sting and Rogue had to leave. I was kind of sad that day. I wouldn't get to see Sting or Rogue for a very long time, about 2 years.

On the bright side Sting gave me a communication lacrima and he had one so that we could talk to each other about every day.

But I soon learned I wouldn't see him in 2 years no, for some reason I was okay with Celestial Spirt Dragon Slaying after I finished with Toxic then when I got to Light Dragon Slaying something was holding me back.

When I got into Light Dragon Slaying it took me 4 months which was longer than usual then Thunder and Fire took me 6 months then Water and Earth both took me a year and lastly Iron only took me a 2 months just like the first 4 magic I learned.

I'm 15 now and I cannot wait for tomorrow. What's tomorrow? When I get to go to back to Earthland!

**And donnnneee! Alright so that is chapter 7. I know it's only like 2000 words and I am very sorry for that. Here is a bat, I give you permission to hit me at will.**

**I know I said that I would do a chapter for every month of training but I really just want to get to the Grand Magic Games! I can't wait!**

**Follow, Favorite, Review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Dionnee-Chan~ Hey guys! It's been…about 2 days since my last upload. **

**Mirajane~ That's one of your fasts updates lately!**

**Elfman~ That's MANly. **

**Dionnee-Chan~ I'm a girl…**

**Elfman~ Still MANly**

**Mirajane~ Dionnee-Chan does not own Fairy Tail**

**Elfman~ If she did it would be MANlier!**

**Dionnee-Chan~ Awe Elfman!**

**Elfman~ I mean it would be less MANlier!**

**Dionnee-Chan~ Elfman!**

_Last Time on Dragonborn_

_After that we went and knocked down some more trees. We did that every day until Sting and Rogue had to leave. I was kind of sad that day. I wouldn't get to see Sting or Rogue for a very long time, about 2 years. _

_On the bright side Sting gave me a communication lacrima and he had one so that we could talk to each other about every day. _

_But I soon learned I wouldn't see him in 2 years no, for some reason I was okay with Celestial Spirt Dragon Slaying after I finished with Toxic then when I got to Light Dragon Slaying something was holding me back. _

_When I got into Light Dragon Slaying it took me 4 months which was longer than usual then Thunder and Fire took me 6 months then Water and Earth both took me a year and lastly Iron only took me a 2 months just like the first 4 magic I learned. _

_I'm 15 now and I cannot wait for tomorrow. What's tomorrow? When I get to go to back to Earthland!_

I sprang out of bed excited to see Rogue and Sting again. Even though Rogue was a little mean to me when we were younger, I still think of him as a friend. I quickly put on a white tank top and black mini skirt. I slid my feet into black flats and sighed, I'm so relived I get to wear my old clothes. I even fit into my old bras!

I raced down the hallway and into the main room. Igneel told me last night that we would all meet in the main corridor when I woke up. He said the Dragons would know when I got up; he was right because when I got into the corridor they were all standing there, except a certain Dark Dragon.

I looked around for Asher but he was nowhere to be seen. All the sudden I felt a presence behind me, the person dove to tackle me which I quickly avoided. The person fell to the ground and I pinned him down. I smirked, "Nice try Asher."

Asher was 18 now. His black hair was now in a Hibiki like fashion and he wore clothes that look exactly the same from 5 years ago. I've tried getting him to change his style but nooooo. "I guess you are ready." Asher said with sadness in his eyes. Asher, for the past week, has been trying to get me to not go back to Earthland. So every time he gets the chance he tries to attack me. "I guess you were trained really good." He added as I got off of him.

"The best teachers there are." I said smiling at not only him but the whole Dragon Team. They all smiled back, I honestly didn't think it would be this hard leaving. I love them all and it pains me to go but I have to leave…I have to get back at Fairy Tail. To this day I don't understand why I wanted to go back; I have to destroy the guild that made me suffer so badly. Or what's left of the guild. For some reason 5 years ago the strong people of the guild just vanished, leaving Fairy Tail a weak shadow of what it once was.

"Enough with the mushy stuff, it's time to tell you the whole story." Thunder said getting serious and in a matter of seconds the atmosphere changed to serious along with his expression.

"Thunder is right. It's time to tell you the whole story. I've already told you that your mother, Layla, feel in love with a dragon. She did not know at the time. But soon their relationship took a huge step. Your real father impregnated Layla. When your real father found out he had to tell Layla about him being a Dragon. Your father took your mother to the Dragon Realm where she had you. Layla grew sick. Not even Grandeeny could heal her. So your father made the tough choice. He gave you and your mother up. He took away her memories of him and replaced them with a man he randomly found. He gave the man the fake memories of your mother. Layla thought Jude, your human father, was the father of you." I shook my head yes, of course I remembered that.

"Well now it's time to tell you who your real father is." Grandeeny said to me and my eyes grew big, '_My…real father?' _I thought to myself after she said that.

"You already know your Father is the Dark Dragon, but you don't know who he is. His names, is Acnologia. When he gave you and your mother up he used a powerful spell. A spell that forever changed him, and made him mad. He went on a rampage, the last place we saw him was at an Island called Tenroujima. He is the reason that your old guild was killed." Igneel said to me, at least my Father did one good thing.

"The prophecy says that you will face of with the Dark Dragon to save humanity. So before you go all of us have a gift for you." Metalicana said and everyone got out something different. Thunder was the first to come up to me.

"I made this armor for you. It is battle armor when you need it. When you put it on you can consume Lighting into the armor and use it for energy. When you want to put it on say, 'Qah vorohah nol Kun Dovah vrii Zu'u staad hi nau'" Thunder said and I repeated his words.

"Qah vorohah nol Kun Dovah vrii Zu'u staad hi nau!" I said and the armor was transitioned from his arms and onto me. It was beautiful; my hair was in a ponytail leaving out one strand of hair coming from each side of my face with my bangs down with it. The silver chest plate stopped under my shoulders trimmed with gold on the top and bottom, the rest up to my neck was a black fabric, my shoulders were protected by armor trimmed with gold with black sleeves going into gauntlets with a gold trim around the top of them. A black skirt was below my chest plate with silver armor covering the side and back of the skirt also trimmed with gold showing the black fabric on the inside on my legs, black leggings went into silver metal boots knee high, on the tip of the boots were pointed in the back and were of course, trimmed with gold on the top of the boots. My keys were also there with my whip too. I thanked Thunder.

Starla came up to me next, "These are for you, two celestial keys. One is Draco the Dragon and the other is the Phoenix. They haven't been used in a while so they'll be happy to be with you." Starla handed me two silver key. I smiled and added them to my key chain. Not only do I have these two but Starla has given me one for each birthday. I have Centaurus the Centaur, Perseus the Hero, Kitsune the Fox, Hydra the Water Serpent and Hydrus the Water Snake.

Weisslogia came up to me with Skiadrum, "We got you a new whip. It changes elements. It has 10 modes water, earth, fire, wind, poison, light, shadow, darkness, iron, and lighting. It took a while to make but it was worth it for you." Weisslogia said handing me the whip; I hugged both of them as my way of saying thank you.

Toxic came up to me, "This is my gift to you," She handed me a necklace, "This necklace is for Luna, you can't take a big Dragon just anywhere. Press this jewel and she will turn into any animal you please. It auto adjusts to her neck size." She said smiling at me. I love Toxic, she may have been a little tough during training but I can't help but love her.

Chikyū stepped up next, "This is a shield I made from the finest Earth metals there are. It will protect you no matter what. When you don't want to use it, it retracts to the form of baton." Chikyū said handing me the shield.

Mizu was next, "This magic water ball will let the beholder see whatever he or she would like and if needed will show directions to your destination. This will help you look for someone if you need. It's also a great tool for when playing hide and seek." Mizu whispered the last sentence to me and handed me the ball of water.

"Wait, is that why you always won when we would play hide and seek?!" Thunder asked Mizu who avoided the question.

"Asher's turn!" She said quickly trying to change the subject.

Asher stepped up with a cloak in his hands, "This cloak will hide your presence. If you are the one hiding and want to stay hidden then this is the thing to use. Nobody can sense who you are unless you tell them and if you face a Dragon Slayer they cannot smell you." He said handing the cloak over to me.

"Wait, was that also why Asher was so hard to find when we played hide and seek?!" Thunder yelled and Asher just rolled his eyes.

Metalicana came up with a sword in his hands, "This sword is made from the best iron I could possibly find. As you see it fits perfectly into the sword holding in Thunder's armor." Metalicana said giving me the sword which I slid into the sword holder and put my whip over it with my keys right next to it.

Grandeeny came up to me, "And from me I give you this bracelet. It may not seem like much but if you are ever in danger and low on magical power break this and all your magic shall be restored. Only use them in dire situations, you only have one" Grandeeny said and handed me the bracelet. It was a simple bracelet made of, what looked like, iron it went around my wrist then connected in a swirl.

And finally Igneel came up to me holding a necklace. "This necklace is for you, if you ever in need of me push the jewel and I shall come flying." Igneel said putting the necklace on me. It looked almost like Luna's but mine had a red jewel in the middle, not a purple.

"Alright Lucy, it is time for you to go. Don't want to let Sting and Rogue wait too long." Igneel said and a tear rain down my face. '_I'm going to miss them all.' _I hugged each and every one of them.

"I'll walk her out." Asher said and Igneel nodded. Asher put his arm around me making me blush as we walked out. We walked over to Dragon Barn to get Luna. I packed all the stuff I got from the dragons in a bag besides the armor, keys, necklaces, bracelet, whip, sword and cloak. I kept the bracelet and necklace on and put the necklace around Luna's huge neck. It adjusted to her neck size and fit perfectly.

I put the pack on my back and looked over at Asher and started to cry once more, "I really am going to miss you." I said hugging him. He rubbed my back in a circular motion to try and calm me down and it worked.

"I know but I'll see you soon. You will check up with us right?" Asher asked and I nodded yes, "Alright I wanted to give this to you when we were alone so the Dragon's wouldn't feel bad that I got you two gifts but, it a communication lacrima. We can talk when you would like." Asher said giving me the lacrima even though I already had one. I put it in my bag and hugged him once more.

I went over to Luna and touched the jewel; I set her to a dog. "I guess this is it. After 5 years." I said to Asher.

"Yeah…" Asher said back in a sad tone.

"I guess I should go…" I said to him,

"Yeah, you should. Don't want to keep Douche Bag waiting" I smiled at his response. I hugged him once more and was about to say the spell when, "Lucy?"

"Yeah?" I replied to him.

"I just wanted to say that….I'll miss you." Asher said to me which I smiled back at I put the cloak on and over my head,

"I'll miss you too. **Wah faal Crocus delah ubaak voth Luna ahk**." I said the spell then me and Luna were in the Crocus train station.

When we got to the station, too many people were there to find Sting and Rogue. I and Luna got to the side of the crowd where there were no people and got out the gift Mizu gave me. "Show me Sting and Rogue." I said to the water bubble, when they showed up in the bubble they were at a café.

"So they forgot huh?" I said to myself and shook my head. "Show me directions to that café." I said to the bubble.

* * *

I got to the café in no time. I walked in and the bell jingled, a lady walked over to me. "May I get you a seat?" The lady asked me I shook my head no and walked over to where Sting and Rogue were sitting.

"Have you ever felt like you were forgetting something, Rogue?" Sting asked him sipping a cup of, what smelled like, coffee.

"You're always forgetting something Sting." Rogue said taking a bite of some sort of pastry. I walked over to their table, grabbed a chair from one of the other tables and pulled it up to their 2 person table. When I did they looked at me weird, I almost lost my cool and started to laugh. I'm going to have some fun with this

"Can…I help you?" Rogue said looking at me with the slightest of emotion. I grabbed Sting's coffee and drank it and took Rogue's pastry then fed it to Luna.

"Oi! Why'd you do that?!" Sting asked getting up from his seat while I just leaned back in mine not saying a word. "You wanna fight? Lady? Man? Whatever you are!" Sting yelled at me light gathering at his fists. Now we were attracting attention.

"Sting your attracting unwanted attention." Rogue whispered over to Sting in a hushed tone. Sting just waved him off.

"Come on Sting we both know you won't hurt me." I said to him from under my cloak. Sting didn't say anything but did glare. "I'm thinking that you forgot to pick up a certain someone at the train station today." I added after I said that and both the boys eyes grew big.

"We forgot Lucy!" Sting said to Rogue they got up and ran out the door. I sighed and looked over at Luna and shook my head.

"When are they going to realize." I said to her and she gave me a look that said, 'I have no clue.' I looked over at the waiter, "Hey can I get an iced tea and strawberry cake? Make the iced tea like really cold." I said to the waiter who nodded and went into the kitchen.

I took off my hood so that my sent of Strawberries and Vanilla could be smelt by the Dragon Duo. Hey, that's a good name. Maybe I'll start calling them the…Twin Dragon Slayer Duo. Yeah, that sounds good. Rolls right off the tongue.

The waiter came back out with the stuff I ordered. I don't know why but for the past couple of weeks I've liked the cold stuff and for some reason I really would like some strawberry cake. I sat there eating the cake waiting for the two idiots. I sighed. I looked at the clock, 5 minutes.

I took the water ball out of my bag, "Show me Sting and Rogue." I said to the ball and there was Sting and Rogue walking around town Sting was sniffing something in the air. They were outside of the shop. I quickly put the water ball back into my bag. They walked in, and looked at me surprised.

"You are one sneaky girl." Sting said I stood up to hug him. "But you do look pretty hot. What happened? 5 years ago I knew a flat chested small little girl. Now your boob zilla." Sting said smirking I felt the heat rise to my cheeks.

"Lucy…."

"Oh come on…"

"KICK."

Sting flew out of, thankfully open, window and crashed into an alley behind us. "It's good to see you Lucy." I heard an unemotional voice say to me. I smiled at Rogue.

"It's nice to see you too." I said to him I put 1000 jewel on the table and went outside to collect the damage Sting.

**(AN Note~ I don't know if how many times I've said this before but I'll say it once more, when it comes to jewel and regular U.S. currency there is quite a difference. If you want to know how much jewel is in U.S. money you just take off two 0's. So Lucy just put down 10 U.S. dollars.)**

"Are you ready to go?" I asked Sting who was upside down and in a pile of rubble. Sting promised to show me around town and hopefully, I can get into Sabertooth. It's going to be great, I cannot wait! I wonder where I'm going to put my guild mark.

"Just give me a minute." Sting said his soul practically coming out of his body. I giggled, Sting is still the same Sting but something is…different. I heard the scream of high pitched voices and turned around. There was a crowd of girls right straight across from us with Sting and Rogue's faces on their shirts…

"Okay let's go!" Sting said magically regenerating from the impact of the wall. Sting grabbed my hand and we ran away the girls chasing after us. We turned down alley way after alley way but we could not shake these girls. Then an idea hit me.

"Sting, Rogue. If you can get us far enough away from these girls were I have a minute or two to do something, I can get us out of this." I said to them they both nodded. Sting light fast speed down the alley way while Rogue took my hand and we went into the shadows towards the way Sting went, Luna chasing after us.

When we were far enough away I grabbed my backpack and threw the cloak over me. I opened big like I wanted a huge from the boys and they knew what I was doing. They hid under my cloak hugging tightly to my body. When the girls came down the alley they were really confused.

"You! Fat Person. Did you see where these men went. They also had a lady with them." I pointed in a direction and they all ran that way. When the cost was clear Rogue came out from my cloak but Sting was still holding tightly to my stomach.

"S-Sting there gone." I stuttered a little bit, I've never been in this much contact with a man in my life. Instead of him letting go when I said that Sting held me tighter. If I didn't have this hood on Rogue would be able to see my cherry colored face. I looked over at Rogue, "Help?" I asked him. He rolled his eyes and detached Sting from my side.

"Might want to keep that on in case we see them again." Rogue said to me and I nodded. Then we went for them to show me around Crocus.

* * *

"And this is our guild hall." Sting said pointing at the building, it was very large yes but oddly familiar to the Fairy Tail guild hall. Sting opened the doors and we walked in when the Dragon Duo came in with an unfamiliar face with an animal that wasn't the exceeds everyone eyes were on us.

We walked up the steps to the second floor and Sting knocked twice on the door. From the inside we heard a 'come in' and so we did. Once we entered there was a very large man at a desk going through files.

"What is it?" The man asked in a very harsh tone. I looked over at Sting's face, it was very unemotional. Like Rogue's usually is, Rogue still had on his unemotional face.

"Master we have brought in a new recruit. Her name is Lucy Heartfilia. Although we wish to keep that a secret." Sting said to the Master of Sabertooth. He put down his papers which made a slapping sound once they made contact with the desk.

"And why would that be?" The Master of Sabertooth asked the Dragon Duo with eyes so intense it could cut butter.

"She is an ex-mage of Fairy Tail-" Sting started to say but the Master cut him off.

"Get her out."

"But Master-"

"I SAID OUT!" The master yelled at us making me flinch. Sting grabbed my arm to take me out but I brushed his hand off. I did not train for 5 years to be turned down by a huge steroid with legs. I looked at him my eyes changing to red.

"You _will_ calm down and you _will _sit down." I ordered the Master of Sabertooth who, of course, did as I said. I released the mind control and started to stare him down. He looked at me, one eyebrow raised then he said,

"Alright Fairy. You caught my attention. Now I may consider you for my guild if and only IF you complete an S-Class mission with no help." The Master said to me.

"Deal." I said back to the Master of Sabertooth.

"Sting, Rogue if you would like you can go but, you cannot help you may oversee but not help." The Master of Sabertooth said to us. And they nodded their heads yes. The Master handed us the flyer of the S-Class mission and we set off.

"So what's it about?" Sting asked me and I looked down at the flyer he gave me.

"Defeat a whole village of Demons." I read the flyer and the boys sweat dropped then looked over at me with a worried expression and a slightly worried expression. "What? I'll just mind control them into killing each other. Easy pezy."

* * *

"Not easy pezy! Defiantly not easy pezy!" I yelled dodging the sharp claws of one of the demons. The flyer could have said immune to mind control! Because they were, and it was pissing me off. Sting and Rogue were off about 1000 meters away watching though my water ball.

"**Open Gate of the Archer and Lion, Sagittarius and Leo!" **I casted the spell and out popped Loki and Sagittarius.

"Hello Lucy. It has been awhile." Leo said to me with his flirty attitude he always has. '_This is NOT the time for flattery'_ I thought and dodged another claw almost to the face. "Don't you lay a hand on Hime!" Loki said and used Regulus, the demon was easily killed because he used light! Demons come from Darkness and die in light. That's why they're immune to Mind Control, it's a Dark Magic!

I went over to Luna and switched her to her Dragon Spirit mode, "Give me your best Light Dragon roar Luna!" I said to her and she did as I asked. She killed most of them but some were still alive. "Sagittarius, Loki, if you can get to high ground and shot as many arrows with Regulus Magic on them at the Demons, we could win this!" I said to them and they obeyed.

I started to use Light Dragon Iron Fist on them as many times as I could. When they got to high ground they let out a bombard of Regulus infused arrows. I quickly changed Luna to a frog picked her up and deployed the shield. The Demons cried out in pain as they were defeated.

"Ugh. That took a lot out of me I said dizzy. Sagittarius, Loki you can go now." I said and they both disappeared. Once they disappeared I felt some much better as my magic was relieved of a strain I had put on it. "Now time to face the Master of Sabertooth." I said to little frog Luna.

* * *

"And I welcome you to the toughest guild in Fiore." Master Jiemma said stamping my right hand, the hand across from where my last guild mark was. The guild mark was black outlined with gold, it was pretty. "Before we introduce you to the guild, what shall your name be to them?"

"Call me Aggie Logia."

* * *

**That is the fasts I've updated in a while. Ugh I'm tired too. It's been a long day trust me. I have to go cause I'm tired and going to bed. Oh and sorry about the very short fight scene. It was very short. Very.**

**Follow, Favorite, Review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Dionnee-Chan~ I'm updating a lot faster for some reason…**

**Yukino~ Maybe cause you love this story**

**Dionnee-Chan~ More than likely**

**Lucy~ Dionnee-Chan does not own Fairy Tail**

**Dionnee-Chan~ In my dreams I do**

**Yukino~ ….okay let's get on with the story.**

_Previously On Dragonborn_

"_And I welcome you to the toughest guild in Fiore." Master Jiemma said stamping my right hand, the hand across from where my last guild mark was. The guild mark was black outlined with gold, it was pretty. "Before we introduce you to the guild, what shall your name be to them?"_

"_Call me Aggie Logia." _

**Normal POV~**

For the next two years Lucy spent her time going on jobs, hanging out with the boys, talking to the Dragons, and of course doing stuff at the guild. Only 4 people know what she looks like, The Master of Sabertooth, Sting, Rogue and Yukino. 6 people if you count the Exceeds.

Lucy slowly gained the Master of Sabertooth's trust. She was his right hand woman. She was right up there by Minerva. Every guild meeting they had, Lucy was in the front row, right next to Minerva and Sting. The higher class of mage you are, the more towards the front you are.

But just because Lucy gained his trust she was not excluded from the beatings Master made. She could do more; he _knew _she can do more. He pushed her limits, made her do more. He does not house weaklings in his guild. She was higher up than the other mages yes, but that does not mean she was safe.

He used Lucy for her powers to control people and to predict what was going to happen. All things that Asher taught her. Every Grand Magic Games she told Master Jiemma what the possible outcomes were with the fights and then she would tell whoever was on the team threw mind reading. That's why Master did not let her participate in the games, so that he could tell what the outcomes would be. To keep it fair Lucy does not reveal the event. Just the best possible choices.

And if Master Jiemma did let Lucy participate there is a slim chance that she would lose, if she were to lose he would have to kick her out of the guild. Jiemma is not planning on losing that pawn any time soon.

**Lucy POV~**

It's all over in the papers. _'Fairy Tail magically appears after 7 years.' _I guess my Father didn't do that right either. I sighed and slapped down the paper on the coffee table. Today was her day off and all her friends were off on a mission. Yukino doing some job 5 hours away and Sting, Rouge, Frosh and Lector were off taking care of some bandit clan.

Even Asher was off doing something! And he never does anything. I let Yukino borrow Luna when she goes on alone jobs so nobody is home! So here I am 3:00 in the afternoon with nothing to do. Then the door swung wide open. Sting, Rogue, Frosh and Lector entered. "You guys are home early." I said bouncing off the couch to all 5 of our apartment. Yep I share an apartment with the Twin Dragon Slayers.

It makes me happy that the nickname I've been calling them caught on. "That bandit clan was no more than a joke. A bad one at that." Sting said sitting down in his chair. Every one of us have our own piece of furniture. Sting has a nice plush chair, Rogue has a love seat, and I have the 4 person couch. Usually the Exceeds sit were ever.

"Well now your home let's do something!" I said to them with a happy grin. Sting let out a long groan and Rogue shut his door directly after I said that, whenever they comes home from a mission they usually just want to set on their butts. I puffed out my cheeks and added, "It's my day off and I would like to do something."

"Sting-Kun it might be fun. I saw that downtown Crocus has a 70% off sale." Lector said and my eyes lit up, I haven't been shopping in forever! The last time we went shopping together was when I was 16. 16! What am I now? 17.

"Oh my gosh! I shopping sale?! Come on Sting! Let's go it'll be fun!" I said to him running over to grab my cloak and keys when I was coming back I heard Sting say to Lector,

"Why must you betray me?" I ignored that and grabbed his hand and dragged him out the door. Dragging Sting down the stairs from our apartment and Lector in tow we headed to downtown Crocus to the shopping sale!

"Oh my gosh this is so pretty! Look at this one!" I said looking at the outfits in the store we were in right now. There were so many choices all 70% off! I took 10 outfits and headed towards the dressing room, I of course brought Sting and Lector for opinions.

The first outfit was a spaghetti strapped pink and white striped tank top with jean capris. I couldn't go outside the dressing room without my cloak so I was going to bring Sting and Lector in. "Sting Lector come here." I said from behind the door.

"What do you want Blondie?" Sting asked from behind the door. I opened the door and dragged both of them in. "Whoa Blondie, I didn't know that you had it in you to drag a 19 year old into a dressing room alone." Sting added which I smacked him upside the head.

"I just need your opinion, besides were not alone Lector is in here." I said pointing to the flying cat in the corner of the room. Sting sent a glare at the little cat as if he had ruined some sort of moment. "What do you guys think?" I said after a minute spinning around to show all around.

"Are you sure you want to show off your stomach? No one will see it anyway." Sting said to me pointing to my exposed stomach.

"I like it. Besides this is comfy so I'll more than likely wear it while we are at home alone." I said looking at myself in the mirror that was in the dressing room. Lector came up to me then flew all around me like he was inspecting me.

"I like it." He bluntly said to me which I responded with a smile.

Sting looked over at me was about to say something when his travel communication lacrima went off. "Sting its Rogue. Master has called a meeting to discuss the Grand Magic Games. Get here in no more than 5 minutes. You know Master doesn't like to wait." Rogue said and went off of the communication lacrima.

"You heard him Blondie. Get that one outfit and let's go." Sting said to me and I sighed in disappointment. "Don't worry Blondie, we'll come back. Even if Master has us there all day I'll take you back here tomorrow and I'll buy you some more clothes. Sale or not." He added after he heard me sigh.

I smiled at him, "**Qah vorohah nol Kun Dovah vrii Zu'u staad hi nau." **I put my armor on and the clothes I was just wearing were in my hands. "Thank you Sting." I said to him after my armor was on. We went to the cashier and paid 2500 for that outfit that was originally 10000 jewel.

* * *

"Today we will be discussing the situation of the Grand Magic Games." Master said to the guild, I walked over to my spot beside Sting. There was an empty spot right next to me because Minerva was off on some S-Class mission. Everyone has been training for weeks to get into the Grand Magic Games, although 2 of the 5 spots were already filled.

"Tomorrow Aggie will go sign up, Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney, Rufus Lore, Orga Nanagear and Yukino Aguria." Master said and there were claps from all around the room. Some confused faces too. Yukino isn't our strongest mage; Master could have chosen one of our stronger mages. I do love Yukino but she isn't that talented in combat and if she were to lose…no…I don't want to think about that. If you lose even one event in the games, you're gone.

Master doesn't use me to choose the participants for the games, he does. He chooses the best of the best. I tell him who would be the best outcome. Don't worry I've asked Master, he says that it's not against the rules. He's asked the judges. I saw him do it.

"Congratulations. Now I have to go, I have plans to go over. Aggie, Sting, Rogue, Rufus, Orga and Yukino meet me in my office in 5 minutes. Not a second after." Master said to all of us besides Yukino. She was on a job.

"Master? Yukino is off on a job today. Could she please be excused from all Grand Magic Games activity today?" I asked him I don't know how many times that I've got Master to forgive Yukino but I think those times are running out.

"That girl." Master said in a stern tone then turned to me, "Today she will be excused from the GMGs activities. But only today." Master added, I'm really not sure how much longer I can keep her out of Master's trash list. I still don't see why Master doesn't like Yukino. She's a great girl.

I went up to Masters Office not a second after the guild meeting was over. When he says don't be late he means 'don't be late or else you are out of this guild hall and shamed for life and remembered by no one.' Yeah, you know Randy? No? Exactly.

I went straight in, everyone else has to knock but Minerva and I just walk straight in. He doesn't mind that it's us. "Lucy, I mean Aggie, when everyone gets in here you will explain the first day of the Grand Magic Games to everyone. And by explain I mean go over the rules and tell them what will happen on the first day." Master said and directly after that he said that the Grand Magic Games participants, excluding Yukino, knocked and walked in.

All 4 of them filed in and I stood up. "Alright everyone, as always I will go over the rules. Rule #1 only 5 members of each Guild can compete in the games. As you see we already have all five. Rule #2 Guild Masters cannot participate, that is not a problem for us since our Master is not participating. Rule #3 anyone without the Guild's insignia cannot participate. From my knowledge you all do have the Sabertooth insignia. Rule #4 each event will remain a secret up until right before they begin, at which point the rules will be explained. I cannot reveal the event to you. I simply say who would be the best suited for the event. Rule #5 all participants must return to the lodgings by 12:00 midnight. Anyone who is out later is disqualified. Rule #6 don't get into fights with other participants. This will result in the whole guilds disqualification. And our personal rule, Rule #7 Sabertooth always wins." I finished explaining the rules and went on to say.

"Now I will tell you what the first day will be like. I will try to get to the first day of the Grand Magic Games but looking over 3 days drains my power quickly and the Grand Magic Games are in 4 days. **Hiif zey oo rah do bod. Wah koraav ko aluntiid, wah viik thy enemies ahrk prodah thy getiid. Zu'u fusk faal Frolok kotin aluntiid wah unravel til mein wah vuth aluntiid vokul ko lein Zu'u frolok sul kotin aluntiid!"**

_What Lucy Is Seeing~_

_A huge ball in the middle of the city_

_A giant…pumpkin_

_The number 104_

_Rufus _

_The number 104 crossed out to 8_

_Big words Sky Labyrinth_

_Walls floors being tossed upside down_

_Preliminaries_

_Back to real life~_

"Oh my Igneel…" I said to myself they all looked at me weird, "On the night before the Grand Magic Games there will be a test. A test to get 104 teams down to 8. I cannot say more but I can say Rufus will be your man to get you through that the test." I said to them and Rufus tipped his hat.

"The first day?" Master asked me, I bowed an apologetic bow.

"I am sorry getting to the third day took up half of my magical power, to go to another day could be deadly-"

"WEAK" Master screamed, raised his hand then down it came, "When I said to the first day I did not ask, do it or so help me." Master said raising his hand once more.

"**Hiif zey oo rah do bod…Wah koraav ko aluntiid, wah viik thy enemies ahrk prodah thy getiid…Zu'u fusk faal Frolok kotin aluntiid wah unravel til mein wah vuth aluntiid vokul ko lein Zu'u frolok sul kotin aluntiid." **I cast the spell not wanting another slap since my face was red and nose bleeding.

_What Lucy is Seeing~_

_8__th__ Place~ Fairy Tail_

_7__th__ Place Quatro Cerberus_

_6__th__ Place Mermaid Heel_

_5__th__ Blue Pegasus_

_4__th__ Place Lamia Scale_

_3__rd__ Raven Tail_

_2__nd__ Unknown_

_1__st__ Sabertooth_

_First Game~ Hide and Seek_

_Rufus Wins_

_Battle 1~ Fairy Tail Vs. Raven Tail_

_Battle 2~ Blue Pegasus Vs. Mermaid Heel_

_Battle 3~ Quatro Cerberus Vs. Sabertooth_

_Battle 4~ Unknown Vs. Lamia Scale_

_Back to Real Life~_

Half way tipping back and forth I look at Master who raises an eyebrow wanting my explanation. "the teams consist of Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel, Quatro Cerberus, Raven Tail, Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus and…an unknown guild." I said dropping my head to the ground awaiting the painful feeling of Master's cold hands.

"What do you mean an 'unknown' guild?" Master asked anger flaring out of his eyes. I gulped still looking at the ground instead of in his eyes.

"My magical power is low I cannot see the new guild." I said still awaiting Master's cold hands to slap me in my already red face. In the background I could practically hear everyone's eyes looking at me with astonishment. And I could hear, loud and clear, Sting's anger rising.

"Well go on, what else?" Master asked me sitting in his chair; at least I know that he won't hit me again. I take a deep breath raise my head to look him in the eyes.

"The first game is an all participating game. If we play our cards right we can win it by having Rufus participate. After that comes the singles battles, Sabertooth Vs. Quatro Cerberus. I cannot say who is going to be picked to make it fair." I said to all of them. Master nodded and we were dismissed.

Everyone exited the room; I was the last one out. When I got out of the room I waited for everyone to go down stairs then I put my hand to the wall and stood there to rest. I'm so tired; it took a lot out of me. And my nose is still bleeding. I looked up at the ceiling. The whole word was spinning. Darkness was consuming me and I fell to the ground with a thud.

* * *

"Why are you doing this?!"

"I thought Nakama loved Nakama?!"

"Lucy please!"

"It wasn't me that did that to you!"

"Lucy, I imprinted on you!"

"Lucy we would never do that!"

"Love-Rival stop!"

* * *

I woke to the sounds of people screaming at me. I don't know who they are or why they are screaming at me. Cold sweat was running down my back. I looked around. I was in our apartment. I looked over at the clock, 8:00 p.m.

That word. Imprinting. What does it mean? It has to do something with the Dragons. I looked over at the book I have in the corner of my room. I found it about a year ago. It has all known information on Dragons and Dragon Slayers.

I got out of bed and opened it. I opened the index

_Celestial Dragon~001-057_

_Dragons~058-128_

_Dragon Slayer~129-197_

_Fire Dragon~198-209_

_Imprinting~210-225_

_Iron Dragon~226-239_

"210." I said to myself as I found the right page and began to read the book.

_**Imprinting**_

_As humans we pick who we would like to spend the rest of our lives with. Dragons and Dragon Slayers don't. Male Dragons and Dragon Slayers are the only ones to imprint. Females do not. Male Dragons only imprint once but luckily for Male Dragon Slayers being almost all human with only Dragon Magic, they can imprint twice. _

_Imprinting happens as early as 12 years old. As the Dragon gets older the attraction towards the Female will grow. Some male Dragons or Dragon Slayers don't discover there person till older ages. When they do they will do whatever they can to have them in their life._

_Imprinting is used to try to find the Dragons mate. Dragon Slayers get 2 chances to find their forever love, but if a Dragon imprints on a person that is that male Dragon's forever mate. If the mate rejects them, they will forever live in sorrow but since Dragon Slayers have two chances they have more chances on finding their real mate. _

_Different Dragons and Dragon Slayers means different ways they will first treat their imprinted partner. Some are mean to their partners at first, some are nice as nice can be. The Dragon and Dragon Slayers will become extremely protective, not wanting them to leave their side. They might also-_

*Knock knock*

I heard a knock at the door and slammed the book shut. I scrambled over to my bed dove under the covers before the knocker came into my room. "Are you doing alright Lucy?" I tiny voice said entering my room. It was Frosh.

I smiled softly at the small exceed. "I'm doing well enough. My magic isn't fully restored but I'll make it." I said to the small cat.

"Alright. Sting-Kun and Rogue-Kun went to the store to pick up some stuff. Sting-Kun told me to tell you that they are going to be gone for only a while since it's already night time. And he said not to wake you up." Frosh said smiling at me.

"Frosh, can you stay here from a bit?" I asked the cat not fearing rejection because Frosh is always there to comfort me. Frosh replied yes and walked over to my bed. He hopped up and laid next to me on my bed. Not long after Lector came in and we all fell asleep till the morning.

* * *

In the morning I went down to the GMG sign up hall. It was a fairly big hall with different places to go to. Usually the Guild Masters signed up there candidates but I always have signed them up. And today I have a tag along.

"So you come here every year?" Yukino said in amazement of the Grand Magic Game sign up hall. She had recently got back from the job. Luna was in my apartment resting, she may be my spirit dragon but I wouldn't consider myself as lazy as she is.

"Yep every year. It's amazing how big this hall is. I guess it's really big so people have space to move around while waiting to sign up." I said explaining what I've always believed. And it did work, when I'm waiting around I'll walk around and eat some. People with food are always walking around here.

"Sabertooth."

The speaker over the intercom called our name and I strolled over to where we sign up leaving Yukino by the waiting area. Same as always there sitting in the chair was Jonas. "Lovely to see you Aggie, what can I do for you?" he asked me in his flirtatious voice.

"Same as every year. To sign up my guild for the Grand Magic Games." I said to him in a 'duh' tone of voice. He always tries to hook up with me. Every stinking year.

I was putting all five names of our competitors in the GMG when he started talking, "Now I know we've had our differences in the past, especially last year when I rejected you when you asked if I wanted to go out with you-"

"I rejected you."

"But that doesn't matter. I don't care how many times that I've said no to you-"

"I've rejected you every year."

"-but I'm willing to give this…us a chance if you are. So what do you say baby?" he finished up as I finished writing everything down. I gave the form to him looked him straight in the eye and said with a straight face,

"I'm into girls and that white haired lady over there is my girlfriend." I said pointing over to Yukino, when she noticed she put on a kind smile and waved at me. His eyes got the size of saucers. He looked at me then over at her, at me then back to Yukino. He did that a few times before he took off his name tag threw it on the desk saying that he was quitting. He walked off and so did I.

"What was that all about?" Yukino asked seeing Jonas storm out of the room. I chuckled and told her nothing. We were walking out that is when I smelled it. That terrible smell that could only be defined by one word, _burnt._

I put my nose up to the air and started to sniff. Burnt is the best word I could describe it. "Come on Erza!" I heard a small voice say, a very familiar voice. So familiar I could picture the little blue head saying it to the red head.

I drew out my sword and ran towards the smell. I was right, there before me was Erza Scarlet, the Queen of Fairies, Wendy Marvel the Sky Goddess, Gray Fulbuster the slayer of Deliora, Lisanna the youngest Strauss and Natsu Dragneel son of Igneel and Salamander of Fairy Tail.

I ran up and swung my sword at Dragneel, before the impact something else came into contact. Erza Scarlet's sword. I took mine and pushed back on hers so that I could get her off balance then get in my ready stance.

"May I help you?" Erza asked me but I did not reply. I did not intend to either. I was going to hurt them. I was going to hurt them bad. I was furious at them, calling me weak, kicking me out, threating to kill me! I was sick of them, I still do not know why I wanted to go back to Fairy Tail. To prove something? No, I was going to prove them wrong by bringing them all down to their knees.

Instead of replying I raised my sword once more and ran at her. I swung down at her which see deflected I knew she would, I was only using one hand. With the other I grabbed my whip and turned it to the poison element. She had no time to react and I sliced her arm with it.

The purple liquid seeped into her cut and she cried out in pain. Never have I ever felt so much thrill in my lifetime. "What is going on here?!" a representative of the Grand Magic Games came out into the clearing. I silently cursed.

I sheathed my sword. Wendy ran out to Erza, "That lady just attacked us!" Gray spoke to the representative pointing at me, I glared daggers at his head not stopping them until the representative turned to me.

"I don't care who started it I'm finishing it. Sabertooth leave, Fairy whats-it sign up or leave! Fight again and both of your Guilds will be disqualified!" the representative yelled then went back to where ever he came from. Yukino looked at me with stunned eyes before I started towards the door with her in tow. I'm going to get it seriously from Master tonight if he finds out.

* * *

**So? Whatcha think? Review and tell me.**

**Follow, Favorite, Review? **

**Come on and do it!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Dionnee-Chan~ Hey guys, are we ready for another chapter? I sure am-**

**Ruby~ Why is this room pink and orange?**

**Dionnee-Chan~ Ruby?...Ruby Rose?...I think you're in the wrong fandom…**

**Ruby~ This isn't the RWBY fandom?**

**Dionnee-Chan~ No this is the Fairy Tail fandom! The world I live in! **

**Ruby~ Well my question still stands.**

**Dionnee-Chan~ About my room? I painted this color when I was 10. I'm repainting it this summer.**

**Ruby~ Pink and orange? Really?**

**Dionnee-Chan~ Just leave!**

**Ruby~ You can't make me! You don't own my fandom. Or the Fairy Tail one for that matter.**

**Dionnee-Chan~ *tears up* You don't have to remind me.**

**Ruby~ O.o so..i'ma go…yeah…**

_Last Time on Dragonborn~_

_I ran up and swung my sword at Dragneel, before the impact something else came into contact. Erza Scarlet's sword. I took mine and pushed back on hers so that I could get her off balance then get in my ready stance._

"_May I help you?" Erza asked me but I did not reply. I did not intend to either. I was going to hurt them. I was going to hurt them bad. I was furious at them, calling me weak, kicking me out, threating to kill me! I was sick of them, I still do not know why I wanted to go back to Fairy Tail. To prove something? No, I was going to prove them wrong by bringing them all down to their knees. _

_Instead of replying I raised my sword once more and ran at her. I swung down at her which see deflected I knew she would, I was only using one hand. With the other I grabbed my whip and turned it to the poison element. She had no time to react and I sliced her arm with it. _

_The purple liquid seeped into her cut and she cried out in pain. Never have I ever felt so much thrill in my lifetime. "What is going on here?!" a representative of the Grand Magic Games came out into the clearing. I silently cursed._

_I sheathed my sword. Wendy ran out to Erza, "That lady just attacked us!" Gray spoke to the representative pointing at me, I glared daggers at his head not stopping them until the representative turned to me._

"_I don't care who started it I'm finishing it. Sabertooth leave, Fairy what's-it sign up or leave! Fight again and both of your Guilds will be disqualified!" the representative yelled then went back to where ever he came from. Yukino looked at me with stunned eyes before I started towards the door with her in tow. I'm going to get it seriously from Master tonight if he finds out._

* * *

"Hurry up let's go!" Sting yelled running down the road. It was the day before the Grand Magic Games and Sting, Rogue, Lector, Frosh, Luna and I were having some fun. Right now we were all running to a food stand that Sting had to get to before it closed. Some food stands close up early so that they can in joy the festival too.

"Sting I can't run any faster." I yelled up to him and Rogue. They were running at the same fast pace, the Exceeds were flying next to them and I was about 10 feet behind them. I never had to run this much, well I did once but I was much faster than this.

"Oh yes you can!" Sting yelled and he went even faster. That is when a huge wave of people came towards me. I tried to keep up but was soon lost in what seems like an endless sea of people. I stopped knowing that I wouldn't find them for a while. I knew where they were going but when I got their they would probably be done with their food and mine.

I sat down on a bench with Luna and decided I would wait for them. A pain shot up my arm and I looked down at it. There was a huge purple hand in between my elbow and wrist. The punishment I got from Master after the whole signing up deal.

I've been trying to hide it from the boys, they don't like it when I get hurt by Master. Only Luna knows about my arm. She looked at my arm and licked it with her cat tongue. She was in the form of a Sabertooth tiger. I generally put her in this form because I like how it goes with our guild. When people ask about her I say she's a shapeshifting celestial spirit.

"I see you kids finally made it." I heard a familiar voice, I turned around and their in his short glory was the Master of Fairy Tail. With Jet, Droy, Levy, Alzack, Bisca and a little girl that looked like a mix of Alzack and Bisca.

"Master." Another familiar voice said and there was Erza, Gray, Natsu, Happy, Wendy, Carla and Lisanna. Why am I bumping into them all of the sudden. I better not fight them. Who knows what Master will do to me if I get us disqualified. Even Sting and Rogue will be upset with me. So I decided just to listen in.

"We just know finished the rest of the registration progress. Since you did not get it done I had to go back and finish it." Makarov said to them. Luna growled finding out who was near us. I told her to hush and kept listening.

"Hey it looks like the Fairy Tail guild is here." On looking spectators said.

"Those clowns?"

"Well somebody gotta come in last place, right?" then the crowd started to laugh, so did I. Dragneel looked over at them confused.

"Hey, are those jerks laughing at us?" Dragneel asked then started to get mad. Scarlet told him to be easy then the crowd started to talk back to him.

"Come on, you guys finish in last place every single year!"

"Everybody knows that Sabertooth is taking the top spot." Then Dragneel got mad.

"If anyone wants to laugh they can do it all they want." Makarov said then Happy proceeded to laugh at Jet and Droy.

"Aggie?" I heard someone calling my name. It was Sting. I stood up and walked towards the voice with Luna in tow, "There you are. I can't believe you couldn't keep up. Then again, I am the Great Sting Eucliffe." Sting said to me whenever we came up to him.

I smacked him upside the head then said, "Let's go Great Sting Eucliffe." And we all went to have some fun before the Preliminaries.

* * *

It was getting dark out and Sting, Rogue, Lector and Frosh were having their own type of 'fun.' Fighting. Previously we did what I wanted to do, Sting insisted. So know they get to do what they want to do. Even if they do get hurt.

"A FIGHT!" Someone yelled coming up to the boys as they fought all the men that challenged them. But in the end were destined to fall. Sting stomped on one of the fallen men's cheeks. And the crowd went ecstatic.

"Anybody else want some?" Sting asked to the crowd, nobody stepped up to the challenge. Sting smirked in satisfaction and Lector said to them,

"Man these guys are nothin but a bunch of losers." Which Fro proceeded to agree. I love it that through everything Lector and Frosh will still cheer on their friends. Even though Sting and Rogue have never lost one single fight. I smiled from my seat on the bench while petting Luna.

"Hey what's going on?" I heard Dragneel's voice once more. My smile faded. Sting and Rogue looked over at Natsu with confused faces.

"Looky here." Sting said

"Is that Natsu Dragneel?" Rogue asked,

"Kitties?!" Happy yelled at Lector and Frosh,

"Get a load of that stupid lookin blue pussy cat!" Lector said pointing at Happy. I'm seriously wondering why this is so weird to all three of them.

"He's stupid!" Frosh said pointing at Happy, the smile on my face reappeared when Frosh said that. He isn't the one for every much smack talk but when he does, it's cute so cute! Happy then looked shocked and said,

"And they can talk too!"

I sweat dropped, this seriously shouldn't be a surprise to all him. "Yeah that's me but, who are you?" Dragneel said to Sting and Rogue. Everyone in the crowd looked at Dragneel weird asking who he doesn't know who Sting and Rogue of Sabertooth is.

"These guys are members of Sabertooth?" Lisanna asked coming out from the crowd. It took everything from within me not to get up and slap that bitch's face. I hate Lisanna. She kicked me out of my family. Of my old stupid family. I have a new one now.

"You think you're hot stuff?" Dragneel asked and Sting laughed with a smirk on his face. Sting walked over to Dragneel and bent down due to him being on the ground.

"So the rumors about you entering the Grand Magic Games were true after all." Sting said to Dragneel them he glared back at Sting,

"How do you know who I am?" Dragneel asked Sting who was still smirking at him. I shook my head, why did I have to keep running into him. And it's happening more often now. Two times in one single day. It's ticking me off a little. I am trying to stay away from him.

"Everybody knows." Sting got close to his face, "You're the so called 'Dragon Slayer' who couldn't actually slay a Dragon. Doesn't sound like a real Dragon Slayer to me." Sting said backing away from Dragoneel's face. Then added once more, "The sad part of it is that I used to look up to you and my friend was a big fan of Gajeel's."

"It was more of a curiosity because he was known as a fellow Dragon Slayer." Rogue said but I know that he was a huge fan. Sting told me stories of him trying to meet Redfox.

"You've gotta be kidding me, your both Dragon Slayers?" Dragneel asked Sting and Rogue with widened eyes.

"We would prefer you call us True Dragon Slayers instead. Unlike you we could've easily slain Acnologia." Sting said with a smirk on his face.

Lisanna decided to step in once more, "Well you'd be telling a different story if you would've went up against that monster like we did." Lisanna said and Happy agreed with him. Then I stepped in.

"Well I wouldn't have let these two slay Acnologia." I said coming up to them with Luna in tow, Dragneel looked at me with wide eyes.

"You!" He yelled then Lisanna asked me why.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm his pupil-" Dragneel looked at me with furious eyes, "-that 'thing' that killed you almost 7 years ago, is my Dragon Parent. If it isn't obvious." I said and a ball of dark matter formed in my hands.

"Even if she wouldn't let us slay that beast-" Rogue said and Sting continued what he was saying because Rogue doesn't really like to talk a whole lot.

"What it all boils down to is that we're far superior." Sting said finishing Rogue sentence. Then Lector stepped up,

"Let me explain a little somethin to ya. Natsu and those other two are what is known as First Generation Dragon Slayer, cause they all got their magic power directly from Dragon's first hand. Your ole buddle Laxus and that guy Cobra from the Oración Seis got their magic from Dragon Lacrima that were implanted inside their bodies. We call em Second Generation Dragon Slayers. But Sting and Rogue are way more powerful cause not only do they have Dragon Lacrimas inside em, they were also raised by actual Dragons who taught them how to use their magic so their Third Generation Hybrids!" Lector explained.

"Third Generation?!" Dragneel exclaimed after Lector's explanation.

"And Aggie over here is somethin else. She was raised by-" Lector started to explain what I do but I stopped him,

"Alright let's move on Lector." I said to him, people only know me for my ability to use Dark Dragon Slayer Magic. They don't know I can use all Dragon Slayer Magic. Only Master, Lector, Frosh, Sting, Rogue and Luna.

"You guys really think you're so much better than everyone else." Dragneel said then pain shot up my arm once more and I cringed a little bit. Dragneel saw this and decided to use this to his advantage. "You can't even tell your own teammate has an injury!" He added

Shit.

"What do you mean?" Rogue said looking at me, I hid my arm behind my back. They both swarmed me. Sting grabbed my arm and I cried out in pain. Sting took a step back. "Sting, we better get her to a healer." Rogue said and he nodded.

We were about to leave when Dragneel asked, "Tell me something. Did your guys Dragons disappear in the year 777 too?" Dragneel asked and Sting put a smirk on his face once more.

"Yeah, you could say that." Sting said back to Dragneel.

"More to the point they died.-" Dragneel gasped but Rogue kept going, "The creatures that passed down the Dragon Slayer Magic technics to us, we eliminated them with our own hands. So we could earn the title, True Dragon Slayers." Rogue finished

"I don't believe it. You killed them!" Lisanna said to them with a horrified look on her face, then Happy got a horrified look on his face and asked,

"Is that really true, humans killing Dragons?" Dragneel got a mad look on his face then said,

"You scum! Those were your parents! She didn't kill hers!" Dragneel yelled at us pointing to me, I sweat dropped. If Skiadrum and Weisslogia find out Sting and Rogue and been spreading rumors about killing them. Ugh that's going to be some harsh punishment.

"See you in the arena Dragneel. Or maybe not." Sting said picking me up. I smacked his chest.

"You do know I can walk, it's my arm not my legs!" I said to him blushing as we left Dragneel back near the dispersing crowd. I squirmed trying to get out his surprisingly strong, muscular, hot grip. Whoa, whoa, whoa, stop it Lucy. You've known him your whole life. Stop it right now.

"But I like this." Sting said holding me tighter and closer to his chest that was barely covered with just a cloth.

"Idiot!" I screamed smacking him upside the head with a blushing face.

* * *

"I can't believe that we have to stay in a hotel but our guild is in Crocus!" Sting said carrying his bag up to his room. The hotel was right across from the Guild so it wasn't that far away if we had a meeting or something like that.

"Sting everyone needs a hotel room because of the preliminaries. Like I've told you a million times." I said to him walking to his room. We were to stay in our rooms and then when the preliminaries start chains will connect to the rooms. All 5 rooms are side by side so a chain with shot out connecting all of the rooms to one platform. Unlike the other guild who have to share one whole room.

"This is too stupid. I wish that we could stay in our apartment then when the preliminaries start they zap us into the room or whatever it is." Sting said opening his apartment door and throwing his bag onto the bed.

"Well at least the Almighty Sting-Kun will get his own room instead of the other guild chumps who have to share a room with all of their guild!" Lector said gloating about how awesome Sting is. I closed the curtain to the window and took off my cloak.

"That's right, no one can beat the Almighty Sting Eucliffe!" Sting said high fiving Lector. I shook my head and rolled my eyeballs at the same time, "What Blondie? You think you can beat me?" Sting added when he saw I was shaking my head and rolling my eyeballs.

I stepped up real close to his face and looked him in the eye. "Any time, any place, pretty boy." I said and he smirked. Then I sniffed him and backed away quickly, "Sting! You need a shower!" I said covering my nose.

"I don't smell that bad do I?" He said then sniffed himself. I shook my head a million times yes then pushed him into the bathroom. I handed him a towel and slammed the door shut.

I walk over to Lector. I still smell that terrible odor. I sniffed Lector, "Lector! You need a bath too! What is it with men and not smelling good?!" I said and shoved him out of the room to go take a shower or bath somewhere.

"Oi! Where am I supposed to go?!" Lector asked as I pushed him out of the door.

"I don't know somewhere other than here!" I said then shut the door. I sighed then looked over at Luna who has claimed the bed as hers. "I really don't know about guys sometimes." I said to her then started to pet her. I looked at my arm where the bruise used to be.

Sting got really protective and made me call Grandeeny. She healed me real quick. I wish that I could heal myself but my magic doesn't let me. Then Igneel found out and came down ranting like a mad man. I love Igneel he treats me like his daughter.

_Flashback: Normal POV_

_Lucy is 12 years old and is in mid training with Igneel. Igneel is just like Skiadrum and was protecting Lucy in training. Yes she did train but very little. One day she was out with Grandeeny and decided to build up enough courage to ask why._

"_Grandeeny?" Lucy asked as they picked flowers. _

"_Yes child?" Grandeeny said putting more flowers into the basket. The basket was going to be in the center of the table for a center piece because tonight was Toxic's birthday. Although she said don't make a big fuss they didn't listen._

"_Why is Igneel acting just like Skiadrum. And by that I mean why is he not doing a lot of training with me? He's holding back and going very slow with me when I know I can take more." Lucy said to her with a serious face._

"_Oh child." She said sitting down on the ground and made Lucy do the same, "It is time that I tell you something you need to know. Igneel was in love with your Mother, as was your Father. He knew that if she was to be with him, she would die eventually. No matter how, if he went crazy and killed her, if he made her so mad she had a heart attack. He knew something would happen to his sweet Layla. So they fought both wanting the girl. In the end Acnologia was victorious and swept your Mother off her feet. He likes to think of you as his child. And loves you so much. He's going so slow because he wants to make every moment count. He lost his mate, now he won't lose the child too. You kept him going, because he still had a little bit of Layla."_

_End of Flashback:_

At the time I didn't know what a mate was. Now I know that because my Mother was Igneel's mate and she choose someone else. Leaving him sad and he should have been living in sorrow but because of me, he still had a little bit of Mother. I'm happy that I'm the one that kept Igneel going.

I took the Dragon and Dragon Slayer Book out and started to read some more.

_Different Dragons and Dragon Slayers means different ways they will first treat their imprinted partner. Some are mean to their partners at first, some are nice as nice can be. The Dragon and Dragon Slayers will become extremely protective, not wanting them to leave their side. They might also pretend like they have no care in the world about their mate._

_When a Dragon Slayer comes down to his last chance to have a mate and they refuse the Male Dragon Slayer, they will go to a state of sorrow or in worse cases they will force the unlucky person into becoming their mate. Sometimes a Dragon will force the person to become their mate but they will not go as far as killing the mate because then there efforts will go down the drain-_

"Whatcha reading?" Sting's voice echoed through the room and I slammed the book shut then looked up at him about to say that I was reading nothing when I noticed that Sting had…no clothes on. He only had on a towel. My checks rose to a temperature only the stories told about and my eye were the size of baseballs. "What you stunned by my hotness?" Sting added and I snapped out of it.

"N-n-no! W-why do y-you have no c-clothes on?" I stuttered while asking Sting. He came closer with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Well when you threw me into the shower you didn't give me any clothes. I stepped on my clothes when I got out of the shower so I couldn't put it back on, ya know?" Sting said to me and I backed up a step. He came closer a step, I backed up a step, he came closer, I took a step back and ran into the bed, and he took a step closer.

He came even closer and I had nowhere to go. He then took two of his fingers pushing them against my chest making me fall onto the bed. He took my arms and pinned me down. "S-Sting?! W-what are you doing?!" I stuttered even more as his face came closer and closer to mine.

"Taking what's mine~" Sting said in a seductive voice. He leaned in real close, I closed my eyes waiting for his lips to touch mine then someone burst through the door. It was Rogue. I threw Sting off of me and into the nearest wall.

"Am I interrupting something…?" Rogue asked and I shook my head no, my head spinning too badly for any words to come out. "Okay…Master wants us to meet in a room before we start." Rogue added then left the room.

I threw my cloak on then we went into the room next door and Master briefed us on what would happen. "Remember, we do not know what is going to happen but remember Rufus is the key. So let's get ourselves in first place and win the games!" Master said and we all nodded.

The bell rung and each of the participates raced to their rooms and started the Preliminaries.

**Merry Christmas!**

**So I said I would tell you a story so here it is.**

**So last year around Christmas time, it was our last soccer practice and there was only 4 of us. Me, my sister, Paula and Brenda. Our real coach could not come but our assistant coach was there. We practiced for about 30 minutes then we were like hey since there's only 4 of us lets go to Braums. Ya know the Ice Cream place. Anyway I thought why not ride with Paula. All the fun things happen with Paula. So we get into Paula's car and so we go down the street, and then a cops blue and red lights flashed. Paula being the weird person she is says, 'I am not getting pulled over' so she turns down an alley then a different alley and we are swerving through alleys. We lose the cops. Then we go to Braums. We eat have a good time then on the way back we notice the alley we went down in the first place was a one way. And we went the wrong way. **

**It never occurred to us that maybe, just maybe, he was after the speed demon behind us…**

**So that's my short story. If you ever want to hear another story go to my crossover with Ouran High School Academy. Even if you don't want to read it skip down to the bottom and read my story. It just kinda occurred to me that all my great stories involve Paula. Huh. Weird. **

**Follow, Favorite, Review?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Dionnee-Chan~ PLEASE READ THIS INFORMATION:**

**I just wanted to say one thing before we got to the story, I got a PM from a Rayna (Guest) suggesting something about the story. If you guys didn't know I tend to put your suggestions into the story, if I don't it's only because one, it conflicts with my story or two, I am past the point of no return on that part so I cannot put it in. So she suggested something and I was like, "Oh my gosh this is a great idea!" So I moved some stuff around and arranged my story to where I could feet it in. Part of the idea I was already going to do but in a different sort of form. I can give out this tiny information Lucy will be entering the games, but not as you suggested Rayna. A little like it but not really. You'll understand soon. So off to the first part of the games. Oh and I do like suggestions as you have just read I do use most of them. 99.98% of them. OFF TO THE STORY!~**

_Previously on Dragonborn~_

_I threw my cloak on then we went into the room next door and Master briefed us on what would happen. "Remember, we do not know what is going to happen but remember Rufus is the key. So let's get ourselves in first place and win the games!" Master said and we all nodded. _

_The bell rung and each of the participates raced to their rooms and started the Preliminaries._

**Lucy POV~**

Sabertooth won. Of course. Now all participants gathered in a room, Master wants me to tell who we will be competing against so of course I am going to since we got in. Everyone was being too loud. Talking about how Sabertooth will prevail one more year. Master got sick of waiting and told me to start telling who got in. If they missed it, it was their own faults. "The following teams are," Nobody was listening but Master, "8th Place Fairy Tail, in 7th Place Quatro Cerberus, in 6th Place Mermaid Heel, in 5th Place Blue Pegasus, in 4th Place Lamia Scale, in 3rd Place Raven Tail and in 2nd Place…." I grew quite knowing Master would not like the unpleasant news of Fairy Tail entering 2 teams.

"Spit it out Aggie." Master said but I still did not want to say it. If I know Master, and I do, I know that he would get angry at me for not telling him sooner so that he could also place another team. "I'm waiting." Master said once more. But if I not tell him right away he will punish me even more.

"In 2nd Place, Fairy Tail B." I said to him while the rest of the room still was loud with the participants buzzing how good they were or how good Rufus did to get them into first place. Master then got a purple/dark aura around him.

The room still buzzing with excitement angered him even more, "Didn't you already say Fairy Tail?" Master asked in an angry tone and I nodded my head yes. _*CRASH* _Master picked up a chair and threw it across the room at the wall. "WHY DID YOU TELL ME SOONER?!" Master yelled.

Complete silence throughout the room.

"I did not see it until 30 minutes ago when Sabertooth crossed the line. If I had known sooner you know that I would have told you." I said in a calm voice trying to calm Master down but he shook his head.

"If this guild loses. It's going to cost that insignia on your hand." Master said and I nodded. Master sighed then ordered us all out of the main room and into our hotel rooms. Sting, Rogue, Lector, Frosh and I went into Stings room where Luna was waiting.

I threw off my cloak and punched the nearest thing, which was the bed post. I transformed out of my armor and into my P.J.s. No one said a word for 5 minutes. "He is getting worse and worse." Rogue stated staring the conversation with a monotone voice. And by worse he means that Master is getting meaner and meaner. I can't say what would happen if some one of the guild was to make the simplest mistake. Probably banishment.

"He's even treating Lucy like crap now." Sting spoke joining the conversation. I sighed, this probably was destined to happen.

"It doesn't matter," Sting tried to interrupt but I kept talking, "This was going to happen sooner or later. After the Games we'll figure out something. I don't know what yet but something. For now, let's all get some rest." I said and they all nodded in agreement.

Rogue and Frosh departed but I stayed, "Is there something bothering you Lucy-San?" Lector asked me. I looked down and started to fidget with my hands. I nodded my head yes while blushing like a maniac.

"I uh…I-I won't be able to sleep in o-our apartment alone…" I said stuttering which made my face heat up so much more. Sting smirked at me.

"Ah so the little Princess wants to stay with the big bad Dragon for once huh?" Sting asked smirking at me making me blush even more.

"N-no I just want to sleep o-on the floor." I said stuttering even more. I mentally slapped myself. Get yourself together Lucy!

"Fine but that might be a little hard since it's a hardwood floor down there." Sting said putting some pillows down on the ground along with two blankets. I got on the floor to lie down and he was right, it was really stiff down here. "I'm going to take a shower since I got stuff on me from the Preliminaries. I'll be out in 10 minutes." Sting said then entered the bathroom.

I started tossing and turning on the hard floor. Luna nudged her Sabertooth snout at me and I sighed. "I can't believe I'm doing this." I said getting up off of the floor then getting into the bed. It was really comfy. Like a cloud almost.

"What are you doing Lucy-San?" Lector asked me, I just shushed him and started to pet him back to sleep. Luna came over to me and I touched her collar turning her into a small cat. I placed her on the bed next to Lector. I heard the water turn off and quickly made a pillow wall then pretended to be asleep.

The door opened and I heard the drips of water hitting the hardwood floor. "So she actually got on the bed?" I heard Stings voice, I then heard the dresser open then close. Why doesn't that boy ever get clothes before going into the bathroom?!

He walked over to the bed clothes on, hopefully, and got into the bed. "Well these can go." Sting said and the pillows resting on my back went away I quickly sat up in the bed.

"No those are staying." I said putting the pillows back on the bed. Sting shook his head,

"They're leaving." He said throwing them at the foot of the bed.

"Staying."

"Leaving"

"Staying."

"Leaving!"

"Staying!"

"It's my room Blondie I will kick you out!"

That shut me up real fast. Then I came up with a good excuse. "I'll go over to Rogue's!" I said getting up and putting my cloak on.

"Fine! See if he lets you in." Stings stated then lead me to the door. Luna and I walked out to across the hall to Rogues room, Sting's eyes not leaving us for a minute. I walk up to the door. Is he really going to let me in? Worth a shot. I knock on the door.

Rogue opened it with droopy eyes. "What do you need Aggie, it's 2 in the morning and I need my rest." Rogue said rubbing his eyes. When you wake Rogue up he's at his least alert so he shows at least some emotion.

"I need a place to stay for the night. I can't sleep in that apartment by myself and since Yukino is in the games she can't come over. So I went over to Sting's and was sleeping in the bed then he took down the pillow wall I made. So I was wondering if I could sleep in here? You know like I did when were kids and it was thundering and lighting outside." I asked Rogue who looked over at Sting who was in his door way.

Rogue smiled and let me come in. From outside the door we heard Sting yelling something about a traitor. Luna hopped up on the bed next to Frosh and I got on the right side of the bed while Rogue took the left side. I didn't make a pillow wall because I knew that Rogue wouldn't over step his boundaries.

"Goodnight Lucy."

"Goodnight Rogue."

.

.

I woke up to the sunrays hitting my eyes. I snuggled closer to my pillow. I really don't want to get up. So why would I have to? My eyes were half way closed when a pillow hit me in the face, "GET UP LUCY! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE TO THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES!" Sting yelled, practically in my ear, and I got up quickly.

"Where's Rogue?!" I said getting out of his bed and running into the bathroom to brush through my hair.

"I DON'T KNOW BUT LET'S GO!" Sting yelled again, I ran out of the bathroom following his orders and put on my armor and cloak. I grabbed Luna who was still sleeping on the bed in the form of a small cat and ran out the door with Sting.

We raced down the street not having to dodge any people because they were either in the arena getting ready for the games to start or in their homes watching it from their Lacrima Visions. In the distance I could see the balloons and fireworks going off at the arena.

When we got to on top of the hill we ran into the room where you had to check in. "Sting Eucliffe…*pant*…competitor for Sabertooth." Sting said and the lady pointed down the hall to where the rest of the team was.

The lady also said nothing to me then pointed down the way I was supposed to go. It was the same lady every year so she knows that I go to Master's private room that he reserves every year. "You're late." Master said once I entered his room.

"My apologies Master." I apologized doing an apologetic bow. I walked up behind his chair and stood there waiting for him to give me my orders.

"Remind me, what's going to happen today?" He asked me. I closed my eyes and started to cast the spell to see what would happen today.

"They will announce the guilds one by one leading up to Sabertooth in first place. The first game although I cannot say its name will be tough. The best person for us to go with is Rufus. Then comes the one on one round. First battle will be Fairy Tail vs. Raven Tail then Blue Pegasus vs. Mermaid Heel, then Quarto Cerberus vs. Sabertooth and finally Lamia Scale vs. Fairy Tail B. The day will then end." I replied to Master's question.

"Now, the time has come to meet our competitors." The announcer Chapati Lola spoke to the crowd, out of one of the tunnels Fairy Tail A emerged, "First up, in 8th Place, an old school bunch of loud wizards from Magnolia. They had luck in the preliminaries, now they're looking to take back first place by force, its Fairy Tail!" The crowd roared booing as the Fairy Tail bunch started walk out, Dragneel fist was in the air.

"What the hell?!" I could hear Dragneel's voice down in the arena. Not much other people could because of the intense booing.

"I didn't see that coming." Fullbuster stated looking around in the crowd. His eyes landed on me and looked surprised. Anger boiled up in me; no way would he know it was me. I have my cloak that Asher gave me on.

"I wanna go home now…" Lisanna spoke in terror. I chuckled, once a coward, always a coward. The announcer's voice came back on through the speakers.

"Who would've thought they would make it this far after losing every year? Securing a spot in the Preliminaries was no small feat for them. Will the Tenrou bunch send Sabertooth home and become the #1 guild in Fiore again?" The announcer spoke into the speaker. I hate it when announcers ask the obvious questions. Of course they won't.

The Fairy Tail team was still on the arena floor looking shocked as ever. "I'm proud of them. Wait to go kiddoes! Now get out there and show them what you can do!" Mr. Yamija's voice came through the speaker and I rolled my eyes. I used to have so much respect for him now, not so much.

The only people you could hear cheering were the Fairy Tail Guild. "Cheer tell you bust a lung!" Makarov's voice echoed through the arena along with the cheers of Fairy Tail.

"Do you see that?" Erza's voice cut through the sound of the booing like a hot butter knife cuts through butter. I looked over at what they were looking at…first Master? I've only seen pictures of her in history books at the Fairy Tail library, could everyone see her?

"Master do you see that?" I asked him pointing at the Fairy Tail Guild's section.

"Yes girl, I do see the pitiful mugs of useless wizards whose guild should have died off ages ago." Master replied and I shook my head. Why can I see her?

"Next up the team that came in 7th Place in the Preliminaries, the rowdy hell house, Quatro Cerberus!" Chapati's said with more enthusiasm than when he announced the Fairy Tail Guild.

"Let's get wild! You with me?!" The Quatro Cerberus member in front of the others said when they emerged out of their tunnel. The rest of the members yelled yeah.

"And coming in 6th, the guild filled to the brim with the fairer sex, Mermaid Heel!" 6 girls emerged from the tunnel with stunning pyrotechnics, giggling as they went.

"In 5th Place with actual wings, the glimmer in the darkness, it's Blue Pegasus!" the Trimens along with Ichiya and a guy in a bunny suit came from their tunnel. I see that Ichiya has gotten more…stunning than I remember.

"Hey guys do your best!" Jenny's voice echoed through the microphone.

"Next, the guild in 4th Place, the goddess of love and strife, the sacred destroyer, Lamia Scale!" Lamia Scale came out, Jura holding their flag like he didn't really care.

"Now to introduce our 3rd Place contestant," Black smoke came out of where Raven Tail is supposed to come out of, "What a shocker! Swooping in from midnight, this guild is making their debut, Raven Tail." Chapati spoke trying to make their name spooky. I really like the way they make an entrance.

"What the heck are they doing here?!" Dragneel asked in a shocked voice. Of course I'm a little bit concerned how a dark guild got into the games but I really don't care because their motive is with Fairy Tail.

Makarov's anger was rising and I heard him yell, "Why is a dark guild participating?! Have you officials lost your minds?! Or were you just incompetent to begin with!" Makarov yelled and one of his guild members had to hold him back from lunging of the balcony. I started bursting out laughing. The whole crowd's eyes landed on me. Dragneel looked at me with hatred in his eyes. Just what I want to see.

The whole crowd wanted to know if Raven Tail was really a dark guild, "Well, the records appear to be in order, they're an old guild. Officials say they've been active over 7 years. They just recently got approved as an official guild by the magic council." Chapati stated in the microphone.

"If they have an official status, they're technically not a dark guild, therefore eligible to compete." Mr. Yamija's added after Chapati said that.

"Curse you Ivan! I don't know how you did it, but whatever you're planning I swear I'll stop you." Makarov said to Ivan who was on the other side of the arena, standing against the wall.

"You really shouldn't get so worked up old man, it's bad for your health. I want for you to live to see your guild fall." Ivan said to Makarov.

I looked down at the man in the full body armor. I took a closer look. I smirked, I can see though his illusion. I bent down to Masters ear and whispered, "The man in the full body armor is Raven Tail's Master. The Master over there is an illusion. If we don't tell the officials, he won't affect us but will affect Fairy Tail and they won't be able to make as many points. We tell the officials and Raven Tail get kicked out but Fairy Tail has a better chance of taking the lead. It's up to you Master."

"We won't tell." Master said and I nodded.

"Hold on, we've still got two other teams that made it through the qualifying round! Our first place runner up is…oh wow! What a surprise! This year's competition just got a whole lot interesting folks! It's Fairy Tail Team B!" Chapati spoke in astonishment

"Big sis?"

"Gajeel?"

"Juvia?"

"Laxus? How is that fair?"

"Hm, I certainly didn't expect them to have two teams." Ichiya said in a serious tone. One of the only times he is.

"Hold up I need some answers. Someone explain how Mystogan is even here!" Natsu said pointing at Mystogan. He has a point, Mystogan is at Edolas. No way had he come back here just to participate in the Grand Magic Games. Well, maybe.

"You know, I think the new rules may have left our audience a little bit confused. Care to explain Mr. Yamija?" Chapati asked Yamija,

"Sure thing, the committee in charge of the Grand Magic Games permitted each guild to inter two teams, which they thought would make the Preliminaries more exciting." Mr. Yamija explained to the crowd.

"Why didn't you tell us this was your plan Master?" Lisanna asked Makarov and burst out into ecstatic laughter.

"You like that?! This is how Fairy Tail takes care of business baby!" Makarov yelled while the rest of the Fairy Tail Guild cheered.

"I'm not sure the committee thought this new rule through, this is a team based competition. Won't having two teams from the same guild kind of stack the odds?" Chapati talked to his co-hosts.

"Hm, you worry too much. I honestly think it won't be a problem." Mr. Yamija said.

"Well it's totally unfair if you ask me. Let's say there was an event were each team chooses a member to compete in battle royale, there is nothing to stop from teaming up with each other." Jenny said finally saying something.

"It does give them an advantage but I guess that is their reward for being the only guild out of 100 to enter two teams into the games." Chapati stated and Mr. Yamija laughed.

"You certainly have the upper hand, wait to go Maki!" Mr. Yamija spoke to Makarov.

"Maki?" Chapati asked while Makarov kept laughing.

"THIS IS A BIG LOAD OF TRASH!" Natsu yelled at Fairy Tail B which confused me. I thought that he would be happy with an advantage to becoming the number one guild again. "Being in the same guild doesn't mean jack, if I fight against any of you I'm not pulling any punches. As long as we are in this tournament you're my enemies and I ain't gonna lose to any of you!" Natsu added after that.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. I'm looking forward to making you eat dirt Salamander." Gajeel smirked as he spoke to Natsu.

"And last but certainly not least, is the team that came in first place in the preliminaries." The crowd started cheering knowing who it was, "That's right you know them, you love them. Get on your feet and scream for the most powerful guild in all of Fiore. The one and only SABERTOOTH!" Chapati yelled Sabertooth in the microphone and the crowd went wild.

Sting, Rogue, Yukino, Orga and Rufus emerged from the tunnel. Sting with both hands in the air as the crowd screamed Sabertooth's name. Along with several girls screaming his name.

"I can't wait to bring them down." Dragneel stated with a serious face.

"Why so serious, it's just a game." Sting said to Dragneel.

"Is there a reason you keep gawking pretty boy?" Gajeel asked Rogue as he looked over at him. Rogue wasn't showing that much emotion, nor was he gawking so I don't know what he's talking about.

"Nothing important." Rogue replied back to Gajeel in his monotone voice.

"You're the best Sting! Best in the whole wide world!" Lector was cheering from the side lines while Frosh was agreeing with him.

"All and all I'd say we have an impressive group of wizards here. Any comments on our line up Mr. Yamija?" Chapati asked Mr. Yamija.

"Yeah…Mermaid Heel makes me pine for my youth." Mr. Yamija said in the microphone and I mentally faced palmed.

"Uh…that's not what I meant. We've kept everyone waiting long enough, it's about time that we unveil the official schedule for this year's tournament." Chapati said and a big rock came out of the ground saying what would happen when.

"There's going to be a lot of action in the next few days." Gray stated looking at the giant board. Natsu just smiled and said.

"Now we're talking."

"Each one of the rounds will begin with a contest. Participants then will be ranked from 1st to 8th place. The teams will be awarded points depending on how the rank in the contest. Additionally the teams select which of their members they want to compete. After that we have battles. These battle should come as a treat to all you loyal fans since it was your suggestions that created these match ups. The battle rules are simple. Winning teams will be awarded 10 points while the losing team get jack squat. In the case of a draw, both teams will be awarded 5 points. Ready for action? Let's started with the first contest of the Grand Magic Games. One that we like to call Hidden!" Chapati finished explaining.

Chapati then added, "At this time we would like each team to choose a member to compete. The rules will be explained in more detail once all the contestants are chosen."

"_Rufus, Orga, Yukino, Sting, Rogue. The person you need to select is Rufus." _I sent my thought to all 5 of them and saw them all do a little nod.

"The first challenger has stepped forward, from Quatro Cerberus, its Yeager! From Mermaid Heel, the adorable Beth Vanderwood. From Raven Tail, Nullpuding. Blue Pegasus sends out Eve Tilm. Gotta love those lively cheers. Keep your eyes on this one folks, from Sabertooth Rufus Lore! From Lamia Scale, Lyon Vastia. From Fairy Tail Team A the icy Gray Fullbuster! And From Fairy Tail B Juvia Lockster." Chapati finished up saying the people who would be competing this round.

"The competitors have been chosen and the long wait is finally over. Grab a refreshment and get glued to your set because you're not going to want to miss a single minute of the game, Hidden."

**Hey guys, I know I have not updated in a while and I am sorry for that. So here is the next chapter not much to say after that. The next chapter will start the game hidden. Remember I am up for suggestions. Oh! And I'm making a new story that will come out March maybe June. Look forward to that! And remember the more review the quicker I update. **

**Follow, Favorite, Review**


	12. Chapter 12

**Dionnee-Chan~ Hey Minna! So I've lately got a lot of reviews telling me for the 'return' of Lucy to be dramatic and don't worry, it defiantly will be.**

**Lucy~ I can't wait to see how!**

**Yukino~ Me too!**

**Dionnee-Chan~ I don't know what else to say besides-**

**Yukino~ Dionnee-Chan does not own Fairy Tail**

**Lucy~ She wishes, if she could she would fight to the death for it.**

**Dionnee-Chan~ I wouldn't say, to the death. Maybe to a very bad injury.**

**Yukino~ On to the story!**

_Previously on Dragonborn:_

"_The first challenger has stepped forward, from Quatro Cerberus, its Yeager! From Mermaid Heel, the adorable Beth Vanderwood. From Raven Tail, Nullpuding. Blue Pegasus sends out Eve Tilm. Gotta love those lively cheers. Keep your eyes on this one folks, from Sabertooth Rufus Lore! From Lamia Scale, Lyon Vastia. From Fairy Tail Team A the icy Gray Fullbuster! And From Fairy Tail B Juvia Lockster." Chapati finished up saying the people who would be competing this round._

"_The competitors have been chosen and the long wait is finally over. Grab a refreshment and get glued to your set because you're not going to want to miss a single minute of the game, Hidden."_

**Chapter 12:**

_Lucy POV:_

"Now, will each participant in the Hidden Game kindly step forward?" Mato the pumpkin judge spoke in his kind little voice. I don't care much for Mato because when I was younger the Dragons and I, excluding Asher, would watch the games. Asher didn't find them entertaining. Anyway, he would always be the main host of the games and was always on the Lacrima so he used to make me have nightmares until I was 14. I then got over the fear of a giant pumpkin man chasing after me to eat me.

"There are two questions on everyone's mind. First and foremost, just what kind of game will Hidden be? And who would you say is the favorite in this mysterious competition." Chapati the announcer from the booth spoke in his announcer voice which was totally different than his regular voice. I had talked to him a few days back about being a guest announcer. I wasn't up to it at first but Yukino convinced me. I'll be taking Jenny's place as guest announcer tomorrow.

"Hmm, it's safe to assume that Rufus of Sabertooth is probably the odds on favorite but Gray from Fairy Tail is a dark horse in the running." Mr. Yamija said and I grunted, as if Fulbuster would be, 'A dark horse in the running.' He has no possible chance of winning.

"Let's ask today's special guest, Jenny Realight from Blue Pegasus." Chapati spoke Jenny Realight in an excited tone.

"My fav? I'll be routing for Eve, of course. He's got this in the bag." Jenny replied back to Chapati. I turned over to Master who was very focused down in the arena floor, watching as Rufus listened to the pumpkin man.

"Master may I take my leave?" I asked Master who nodded his head yes. Luna followed me out of Masters personal booth and down the hall and out the door. Luna and I usually sit up on the head of the woman to the east of the arena. It's a great view and people can't see us up here because I have my cloak on and I cast a spell on Luna.

I looked down at the arena and listened in. "Before we start this I have one question that I've been dying to ask, what are you?" Fulbuster asked Mato, I rolled my eyes. Who couldn't tell that he is the mascot and one of the hosts of the Grand Magic Games? Actually when I think about it, it is pretty weird having a pumpkin as a host. I mentally slapped myself. I can't be siding with one of the stupid Fairies.

"Who? Me? My silly boy, I'm a pumpkin! As you can plainly see." Mato spoke as if was the dumbest question in the world to ask. Which of course it was, anyone with eyes and a working brain could see that. Which actually explains why he asked that.

"Sorry. Was I not supposed to ask you that or somethin?" Fulbuster asked Mato and Juvia, who was standing right beside him, joined in on the conversation also.

"Well he certainly looks like a pumpkin to me." Juvia stated and Fulbuster gave her the stink eye. This threw me off guard a little bit. Why would Fulbuster give Juvia the stink eye for no reason? She does get annoying but all she did was state her opinion. But this also is a perfect opportunity for us, dividing up Fairy Tail's two teams would be a lot easier now.

"Before we start I've got a little problem see," Nullpuding from the Raven Tail team stated after the awkward silence. "I don't know what this Hidden game is all about, but I think something stinks around here. And that something being that there's two Fairy Twerps-" Heh, Fairy Twerps. I'm going to use that, "competing in this thing. No other guild is going to get the chance to have two members in each round. So I say they got an unfair advantage." Nullpuding finished.

"What?!" Is all Fulbuster replied with, he was obviously upset about this…and I love it! Seeing him squirm and be flabbergasted made me feel so great! After they said about me and after what Natsu did to me I feel nothing but hatred towards the whole Guild.

"I understand your concern but it can't be helped. We never dreamed one guild could have two teams past the qualifier. It really is an amazing feat." Mato the pumpkin mascot replied back to Nullpuding's concern.

"I have no qualms with it. In fact I remember something that I once heard. A wise man told me, 'Two heads aren't necessarily better than one.'" Rufus spoke and I smiled, he really does remember everything.

"If I have to beat two Fairies, bring it on!" the member from Quatro Cerberus, Yeager, said to everyone while pounding two of his fists together, then he just kinda stood there with a creepy smile on his face. The Quatro Cerberus Guild always never made since to me, why they do what they do? I will never know.

"I sure ain't gonna raise a fuss over it." Beth stated in a country accent and then Nullpuding groaned in displeasure. If I were him I would keep my mouth shut. Since Juvia has such a crush on Fulbuster, it will obviously affect her score. Maybe even his if we are so lucky.

"Are you giving us some advice? Couple words of wisdom from the reigning champion?" Fulbuster asked him and I chuckled. If Rufus was giving them advice he would be telling them stuff more in depth with more details. I should know, I have been given advice from Rufus. He tends to make it a lecture and explains why it's important or why I shouldn't do this or other stuff. I used to get into them all the time as a little girl when Sting would drag me into trouble.

"All I'm saying that having a comrade could prove to be a disadvantage. There are a myriad of ways they can be used against you. If they were to leak information or be held hostage your hand would be easily forced. It would be wise to remember that." Rufus answered him with a smirk and most of the ladies in the arena fangirl screamed.

"Yeah, sure. I'll write it down later." Gray stated sarcastically. Not a second later Mato signaled for the field to be opened and a huge town popped up, by now I am used to big fields and obstacles but it was obvious that Fairy Tail was not. They were amazed by how big the field was, it was almost embarrassing but understandable. I mean they were trapped on the island for 7 years.

"Gah!" I cried out in pain with a head ache. My brain was beating against my skull like a drum. Luna looked at me very worriedly. "I'm fine." I tell her and she nudges herself under my arm so it wraps around her. No, it is their fault. If they didn't be so careless, or so stupid like the stupid Fairies they are they would have never got trapped on that island for 7 years.

As they announced the rules I started to let my mind wonder everywhere, it didn't matter if I paid attention because I already know the gist of what is going to happen. I laid down right as the gong below me rang for the games to begin. I hear Juvia start to fangirl over all of the Grays, I roll my eyes. "If she cannot take this seriously she will never win in the games." I say to Luna.

"Isn't that a good thing Blondie?" I hear Sting's voice and sit up quick, but he is nowhere to be found. I look all around me then I look down in the booth the Sabertooth Guild Participants are in. Even though he is so far down there, I can still see he is looking directly at me.

"But I have my cloak on. No one can see me, not even a Dragon Slayer can sniff me out." I whisper to him but I know he can hear me, perks of being a Dragon Slayer.

I see him smirk while looking at me, "I can tell where you are Blondie. I will always know where you are in case you need me. Or just look at your beautiful face." Sting whispered and my face turned as red as a tomato, probably more red than a tomato.

A chill ran down my spine and it instantly got cold in the arena. I looked down at the field of battle. "Wow! Would you look at this! Our city is turning into a winter wonderland!" stated Chapati into his microphone with an excited tone.

"That's gotta be Eve." Jenny said after Chapati.

"It's a shame that there are some mages here that aren't affected by the cold, but most of them are." Eve said and I smiled. I didn't see the snow in my vision; it really is a good strategy. If Master heard me complementing the enemy he would punish me for sure. "I can see you! Right there!" Eve said and hit Beth, Yeager and Nullpuding.

Eve turns around and dodges several ice hawks shoot at him. "Unfortunately for you I've spent my life training in the cold." Lyon says to Eve.

"Yeah, I kind of figured." Eve said back to him.

Hidden is about to end but really it is just getting started. Finally everyone is fighting and getting the hang of the game, even the Fairies. Darn. "We are still yet to see any movement on the board by the top seated Rufus of the Sabertooth Guild. He hasn't lost any points, but he hasn't scored any either." Chapati stated though the microphone.

"Just wait for it, any moment now." I whispered to Luna. In my vision he didn't strike until the last moment, so he should any second or minute now.

"I find this game dreadfully boring." Rufus's voice cut through the crowd. I smirk it's all about over now. All that left to do is sit back and watch the stars.

"Wait! There he is!" Chapati stated in shock. Everyone looked up at Rufus on top of one of the buildings in astonishment. Nobody realized he was there until he said something.

"I've commented this song to memory. The rhythm of their heartbeats, of their footsteps, the tone of their magic." Rufus stated, and then Dragneel yelled at Fulbuster that Rufus was above him, but it was too late.

"It's all there. Inside my Make: Night of Shooting Star!" Rufus casts his spell and hit every one of the participants besides Nullpuding. Screams of pain made me wince, I felt sorry for them. Over all the screams of pain I heard Juvia and Gray's. It made my heart hurt, I wanted to go down there and help them. I wanted to tell them everything would be okay.

"Ah!" I scream in pain but it seemed like nobody could hear it because of the participants screaming. My headache was back but worse. Way, way, way worse. I grab my head and I start to flail and move my body because the pain was so bad. It was like there was a tiny drummer in my head beating on my head trying to make me feel pain. Trying to break me. "Gah!" I scream once more. Luna tried to help me but I just pushed her away.

My movement because to intense I start to roll off of the giant statue. I'm falling, falling, falling.

I black out.

* * *

_Sting POV: A few seconds before_

"Memory Make: Night of Shooting Star!" Rufus cast his spell and I smirked. All over now. The burst of light hit the Guild Participants one by one. But Nullpuding evaded it. I hear all of them scream, but what catches me off guard is that I hear Lucy's scream. I look up at the place where she is sitting. I can't see her but the spell she put on Luna has worn off and Luna was looking at invisible Lucy with a worried expression.

I hear her scream once more, "Lucy!" I yell and run out of the booth. I run as quick as my feet can go, I watch the statue she is on to see if I can see her. I look and I see her hood has fallen off, so I can see her. She's falling, quickly too. I run even faster, pushing people out of my way as I run into them. I don't think I'll make it.

I run into the tunnel directly under the statue and I stop in my tracks. "You've got to be kidding me." I whisper, right there in front of me was Asher holding Lucy in his arms. "You've got to be fucking kidding me." I say once more with an extra word in there. Asher and I have had a little bit of rivalry since we met each other.

"How could you let this almost happen?" Asher said in a hushed tone looking down at Lucy. She looked so peaceful, so beautiful. "I said how could you let this happen?!" Asher looked up and yelled at me with piercing blood red eyes.

"She's a big girl. That's the place she always sits during the games. You would know if you ever came to one. I knew where she was, I came running as fast as I could when I heard her scream." I said glaring at Asher.

"But not fast enough. You know what would have happened if I was not here?! Splat! She would have died! Her blood would have been on your hands!" Asher said and I froze. "We are going back to the Dragon Realm. Don't think you can come." Asher sat Lucy down for a moment. He drew his dagger and put it against my arm. "This is for Lucy." Asher cut a large gash in my arm.

I stumbled back against the tunnel wall and slid it. The wound hurt like hell, but I was too lost in thought to care. Asher picked up Lucy and vanished into thin air.

'_What if Asher wasn't there?' _I think to myself.

* * *

_Natsu POV: A few minutes before_

"Memory Make: Night of Shooting Star!" The Sabertooth Member cast his spell and hit almost every contestant. It really is a powerful spell. Every one of the participants start to scream as the spell hit them.

"Ah!" I heard a familiar scream. I don't know who's that scream was or who it was but it sounded too familiar. I hear the scream once more.

"Lucy!" I hear one of the Sabertooth members in their booth yell. My heart sunk, it couldn't possibly be…no there are tons of Lucy's on Earthland. _'But how many are in Fiore?' _I think to myself. Is Lucy alive? And still living here?

* * *

_Lucy POV_

I wake up in a totally different place than before. I look around, I know this place. It's Grandeeny's Clinic in the Castel in the Dragon Realm. "You're up child?" Grandeeny said from the corner of the room. She was over in her work station where she mixes salves and other medicines. She walked over to me and felt my forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling better, actually I don't remember a thing apart from when Rufus cast Shooting Star." I said trying to rack my brain about what happened.

"Well you black out and started to fall of the statue you were sitting on, which was hazardous from the beginning, Luna couldn't do anything cause she couldn't transform because you didn't touch her necklace. So Asher showed up in the nick of time and saved you. I think you owe him a thank you when you get up and about." Grandeeny explained and I nodded.

I stepped out of the bed and grabbed my cloak off the hook. For some reason I didn't have my armor on it was just my regular clothes so I wrapped the cloak around me and was about to leave. "Grandeeny, thank you. And before I go could you tell me how long I've been out?" I asked her.

"It's about 7 p.m. right now on Earthland." Grandeeny stated and my eyes widened.

"Grandeeny thank you again but I have to go! Tell Asher I said thank you and I'll talk to him later. Tell everyone I love them! Gosh Master is going to kill me." I mutter the last sentence under my breath and I cast the spell to get back to Earthland.

I land right outside the hotel where the participants and Master are staying. I walk in and head up to where the meeting room is. I knock and hear Master's voice telling me to come in. "Hello Master." I say to him as I bow my head.

"Where have you been?" Master asks me while shuffling through his papers.

"I went back home for a few…hours. My family needed me and I thought that you didn't need me to-" I started to explain myself but Master cut me off.

"WELLYOU THOUGHT WRONG AGGIE!" Master yelled at me, "I needed you to tell me who would win and who would lose! Instead I had to watch the games like any other weakling out there! And when I sent someone to get you Sting tells me that some guy named Asher took you home to the Dragon Realm!"

"Master, I will fill you in on all you need to know about tomorrow. I am dreadfully sorry about what happened." I said to him while still bowing my head.

"Alright, tell me what happens tomorrow." Master commanded me. I closed my eyes and focused my magical energy.

"Hiif zey oo rah do bod. Wah koraav ko aluntiid, wah viik thy enemies ahrk prodah thy getiid. Zu'u fusk faal Frolok kotin aluntiid wah unravel til mein wah vuth aluntiid vokul ko lein Zu'u frolok sul kotin aluntiid!"

_What Lucy is seeing~_

_Moving Platforms_

_A Finish Line_

_Orga _

_Gajeel and Natsu Sick_

_Lamia Scale vs. Raven Tail_

_Fairy Tail A vs. Quatro Cerberus_

_Fairy Tail B vs. blue Pegasus_

_Mermaid Heel vs. Sabertooth_

"The main event will involve a race, our best bet is to go with Orga." I tell Master then he tells me to leave. I bow one more time and walk out of the meeting room in the hotel. I walked down the hallway and into Sting's room where, from the smell of it, Rogue, Sting, Luna, Lector and Frosh were.

I walk into the room, took off my cloak and flop down on the bed. "Lucy! Your back!" Frosh and Lector said in unison then jumped on me and hugged me. "After what Sting-Kun told us, we thought you'd be gone for a long while." Lector stated to me. I looked over at Sting who avoided eye contact with me.

'_What in the world?...'_ I thought to myself. I got off the bed and went over to Sting, he had a bloodied up bandage on his arm. "Rogue will you give us a moment?" I asked him and he nodded leaving the room. The exceeds and Luna stayed put, "That means you three too." I said and the exceeds awed and Luna made an upset face while leaving the room.

When they all left the room I asked Sting, "What is wrong with you?" I stood in front of him and he turned his back to me. "Sting Eucliffe, one of my childhood best friends. What in the world is wrong with you?" I asked once more. When he didn't answer me I sighed. "At least let me heal your arm." I stood on his right side where the gash was.

Before I could heal the wound he turned away. "No…don't heal it." Sting whispered.

"And why can I not heal it?" I asked him putting my hands on my hips. He said nothing instead he walked over to the bed and laid down. When I followed him over to the bed, once more he turned his back to me putting his wound into the mattress. I tried to roll him over but it was hard. I gave up and sat at the end of the bed. "Sting, don't make me think I did something to make you feel this way towards me." I whisper with my head hanging low.

I felt the bed moving and Sting wrapped his arms around my waist and said, "If Asher wasn't there…if he hadn't caught you, you would have died. You would have died on impact to the ground and I would have been too late. Asher cut my arm saying 'That's for Lucy.' And he's right. I would have lost you. Please don't heal it. I need something to remind me to be a better protector of you."

"Oh, Sting." I said, I don't need to thank Asher anymore. Then Sting lifted me up and put me under the covers with him. He wrapped his arms around me and my face started to glow red. "S-sting" I said trying to get out of his grip.

"Please…please let me hold you like this for a while." Sting said looked at me with his deep enchanting blue eyes and I stopped struggling. I nodded and he pulled me in closer to his body. He closed his eyes and I started to run my fingers through his hair, it's so soft. His body warmth is nothing compared to Dragneel's. Soon we both fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

_Natsu POV_

"Cana I need you to do me a favor." I say to her as she chugs down another barrel of beer. She looks at me with a smile and blush across her face.

"Natsu you *hick* dog! Sure I'll *hick* do you a favor *hick*" Cana smiled at me and I blushed knowing what she meant.

"No! No. I need you to see if Lucy is still alive." I whispered to her and the smile on her face faded. Everyone became really sad when Lucy left. The Guild spent years trying to locate her but no one could find her. It's like she disappeared to another realm.

Cana got out her cards. And started to cast her magic spell to see if Lucy really was still out there. After Cana was done she picked out 3 cards. She gasped then I asked her what they meant. "Well, Lucy defiantly is still out there. When I picked out the 3 cards the first card is the Lover's Warmth. Meaning she found someone that she is actually sharing warmth with right now.

The next card is the Injury Card. This could mean that she got an Injury or she has been getting Injuries a lot lately. The last card is the Card of New Beginnings. She probably joined another Guild and started over in life." Cana finished up.

"Lucy's alive…" I say to myself and I feel my heart beating fast. "I have to find her."

**And here is the next Chapter. I hope you guys liked the Lucy and Sting Fluff I put in there. My computer isn't ruined! Yay! **

**Follow, Favorite, Review?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Dionnee-Chan~ Heyo guys! I am trying to get this chapter quickly uploaded so I can add another story, but I'm also kind of having writers block. Let's hope that tonight's dream fixes that!**

**Pantherlilly~ What do you mean 'tonight's dream'**

**Dionnee-Chan~ Well if you didn't already know, I get my stories from dreams. Of course some of them are kind of weird and wild so I have to trim up the edges.**

**Gajeel~ That's kind of weird.**

**Dionnee-Chan~ No it's not! Ask any one in the Fairy Tail Fandom, I am sure that every one of them has had a Fairy Tail dream or had Fairy Tail characters in their dream. Or maybe they had dream about another fandom they are in! Also-**

**Pantherlilly~ Look what you've done Gajeel. She is going on a rant now.**

**Gajeel~ Just say the disclaimer and hopefully she will get to the story.**

**Pantherlilly~ Dionnee-Chan does not own Fairy Tail. **

**Gajeel~ On with the story!**

**Dionnee-Chan~ But I'm not done with you!**

**Gajeel~ On with the story!**

_Previously on Dragonborn:_

_(Lucy)_

"_Ah!" I scream in pain but it seemed like nobody could hear it because of the participants screaming. My headache was back but worse. Way, way, way worse. I grab my head and I start to flail and move my body because the pain was so bad._

_My movement because to intense I start to roll off of the giant statue. I'm falling, falling, falling. _

_(Sting)_

_I hear her scream once more, "Lucy!"_

_I run into the tunnel directly under the statue and I stop in my tracks. "You've got to be kidding me." I whisper, right there in front of me was Asher holding Lucy in his arms. "You've got to be fucking kidding me." I say once more with an extra word in there._

"_You know what would have happened if I was not here?! Splat! She would have died! Her blood would have been on your hands!" Asher said and I froze. "We are going back to the Dragon Realm. Don't think you can come." Asher sat Lucy down for a moment. He drew his dagger and put it against my arm. "This is for Lucy." Asher cut a large gash in my arm._

_(Lucy)_

"_Please…please let me hold you like this for a while." Sting said and I stopped struggling. I nodded and he pulled me in closer to his body. He closed his eyes and I started to run my fingers through his hair, it's so soft. His body warmth is nothing compared to Dragneel's. Soon we both fell asleep in each other's arms. _

_(Natsu)_

"_Lucy's alive…" I say to myself and I feel my heart beating fast. "I have to find her."_

* * *

_Lucy POV (Day Two of GMG)_

I wake up just as the sun peaks over the horizon. It's early, that's about all I know, probably like 5 in the morning but I am ready to get ready for the day and get out of bed. Sting still has his arms wrapped around me so I stuff a pillow in between us and he lets go of me and he holds the pillow instead. I didn't think that would work but it did.

I get up and grab my cloak, shoes and look around for my keys and whip. Crap. I must have left them in the Dragon Realm. I quickly but quietly walk out of Sting's room. "Zu'u kent bo zek wah faal Dovah Suleyksejun. Fah Zu'u delah wah nuviis wah. Uv aalkos Zu'u nunon laan gun. Ful fos alun nii aal kos, bex miiraak ful Zu'u aal bo ko. bex skuld wah dovah suleyksejun!" I silently cast the spell and I'm back in the Dragon Realm.

It's the same time in the Dragon Realm as in Earthland so everyone is sleeping. I silently walk through the halls and into Grandeeny's Clinic Room. I search all over the room but my keys and whip are nowhere to be found. I rack my brain of possible ideas to where my keys and whip are. Asher. Asher is the one who saved me so it must be in his room.

I walk down the halls to the forbidden room I have never been to. All the time that I have been here I have never once been inside Asher's room. I've not even sure if I'm supposed to go in there. Instead of knocking like a normal person I decide to sneak in. I tiptoe over to where Asher's bed is located and start to rummage through his desk.

I look over in his bed but he isn't there, meaning that he is more than likely at the training arena. I rummage through all of his drawers but I could not find even a trace of where my keys or whip was. Giving up I go out of his room and head to the training arena.

When I get to the arena I'm hesitant to go in but I can hear him, he right now is punching/kicking one of the dummies. I'm still very upset because of what he did to Sting, I put a stern look on my face then proceed to go into the door.

I walk into the room and he does not look away from the dummy and continues to punch and kick it. I walked towards him and I know that he knows that I am here. "Asher, I want my keys and whip back." I say plainly to him and he stops punching the bag.

He turns to face me with a smile on his face, "Ah Lucy. How are you?" He asks me as if he thought that I knew nothing about yesterday, which made me even more angry.

"I'm not here to talk Asher. I am here for my whip and keys, and then I will be on my way." I replied to his question. I was not happy with him and he should know why.

"Okay. You can have them back if…" Asher paused for dramatic affect and I groaned. It was probably going to be some weird game we played as children, "…you give me a kiss." Asher bluntly said. My face turned red as a tomato. "Pfft. Haha! You really think I want a kiss from you?" Asher laughed, "Anyway. Here are your keys. I know you have to be somewhere so hurry up and leave."

"Thank you Asher." I was about to leave when I turned around and gave him a big hug. "I miss you I hope you know that." I stated, and it was Asher's turn to get red faced. Asher sighed and wrapped his arms around me returning the hug.

"I've missed you too Lucy." Asher stated. I hugged my childhood friend tighter and then let go. I walked over to the door, waved at him then left the training arena.

_Asher POV:_

Lucy walked over to the door, waved at me then left the training arena. "I've missed you more than you could ever imagine." I muttered to myself and hugged the cold spot Lucy left on my chest. "I just wish you would hurry up and be mine already." I state then get back to training.

Damn that woman. It seems every time I hold her, I talk to her or even just think about her…I start to love her a little bit more. I'm sorry for what I'm about to do Lucy…

* * *

_Lucy POV:_

I made my way to the announcer's booth as soon as I got back to Earthland. I was running a little behind schedule because I had to tell Master, once more, what would happen today. When I got to the announcer's booth and the first thing I saw was Yajima sitting down and some make-up lady putting Chapati Lola's wig on.

Embarrassed, Chapati quickly shoed the young woman away and fixed the rest himself. "Ah, hello Miss. Logia. How have you been?" Chapati asked me trying to fix his wig. Since he shoed away the woman she did not finish putting the wig properly on.

"I'm good. How are you Chapati? Mr. Yajima?" I asked them.

They both said they were doing well and then I proceeded to sit down. As soon as I sat down a lady came up to me in order to do my make-up. As she reached for my hood I grabbed her hand. "No." I bluntly say to her and she bows then runs out of the room. Chapati and Yajima look at me shocked, "Sorry, I just would prefer to keep my hood on for the time being." I say to them sweetly.

"By the way Mato will not be here today. He's…sick." Chapati says to me and I nod but I did hear the hesitation in his voice. Like he was making it up, I have always wondered what was under that suit. At least I now know that it's human.

"All right, the people should be in their seats we will be starting in 5, 4, 3, 2." One of the producers of the games pointed at us and told us to start.

"Hello people of Fiore. I'm Chapati Lola here with my co-announcer Yajima and our special guest of the day, the mysterious Aggie Logia from Sabertooth!" Chapati spoke through the lacrima and the whole crowd erupted with cheers at my name and of course at the name of Sabertooth. "Alright let's get straight to it! Today's game is called Chariot! Guilds pick your participants!"

I have already told the team to pick Orga so this should go over pretty good. I sit back and relax until the participants are chosen. "Alright today's participants are Risley Law from Mermaid Heel, Bacchus Groh from Quatro Cerberus, Kurohebi from Raven Tail, Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki from Blue Pegasus, Yuka Suzuki from Lamia Scale, Natsu Dragneel from Fairy Tail A, Gajeel Redfox from Fairy Tail B" Heh, idiots. Can you not tell what the game is by the name, "And finally Sting Eucliffe From Sabertooth." Chapati finished.

My eyes widened and I looked down at the arena, sure enough there was Sting marching onto the arena floor. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" I yell into the lacrima microphone. "STING EUCLIFFE CAN YOU NOT TELL WHAT THE FLIPPING GAME IS BY THE NAME?! ARE YOU AN IDIOT?!" I felt like going down there myself and beating the living crap out of him.

"All participants are set in stone once announced." Yajima stated and that made me even more furious.

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO RECKLESS?! YOU WAIT UNTIL WE GET HOME STING EUCLIFFE! YOU TOO ROGUE HOW COULD YOU LET YOUR IDIOT BROTHER DO THIS?" I sat down trying to calm down. Master is going to be furious with him! If he didn't know this game involves flipping chariots. Which MOVES. Ugh!

This is great, this is fantastic!

**There Sting goes, getting into mischief once more. I'm sorry this chapter is shorter than the others but I have to get in this chapter so I can move on to the next. I do not have school tomorrow, YAY, so I should get at least every story I have updated. So here's to a long night!**

**I will see all of you later! I love you all!**

**Follow, Favorite, Review?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Dionnee-Chan: Hey guys, here's another chapter. I'm sorry for not updating in a while.**

**Wendy: A while? It's been a LONG while.**

**Romeo: Yeah, like 5 months. You said you would be done with this story by Christmas. It's January 2. **

**Dionnee-Chan: *crying in corner* I'm sorry!**

**Wendy: We should start this before she doesn't update for another 5 months**

**Dionnee-Chan: Stop it! *cries harder***

**Romeo: Dionnee-Chan does not own Fairy Tail. She wishes though.**

**Dionnee-Chan: It's true!**

**Romeo: That recovery…**

_Chapter 14:_

_Lucy POV:_

"_All participants are set in stone once announced." Yajima stated and that made me even more furious._

"_HOW COULD YOU BE SO RECKLESS?! YOU WAIT UNTIL WE GET HOME STING EUCLIFFE! YOU TOO ROGUE HOW COULD YOU LET YOUR IDIOT BROTHER DO THIS?" I sat down trying to calm down. Master is going to be furious with him! If he didn't know this game involves flipping chariots. Which MOVES. Ugh!_

_This is great, this is fantastic!_

"It's day 2 of the Grand Magic Games and the stands are exploding with excitement! Joining me once again is Mr. Yajima and our new special guest Aggie Logia! Let's get back to the action already in progress as our wizards take on the Chariot!" Chapati stated and I looked in the Lacrima Vision at Sting, _'Why didn't you stick to the plan?' _I asked him in my brain.

I would set up a mind link between us but I cannot distract him, even though he's already way behind. "The point of this game is to reach the final goal without falling off. Simple, right? Wrong! The Chariots are constantly in motion and though it's at a snail's pace one false move could cost you! Which team will survive this rough and tumble side scene through Crocus and be the first to cross the finish line?" Chapati added.

Sting was sweating like a pig, green and looked like he wouldn't be holding down breakfast for very long. "For those here with us here now, we will be showing the race through crystal clear lacrima visions! You've seen a lot in your days, but would you have ever predicted remotely anything like this?" Chapati asked Mr. Yajima.

"Well…no, not really." Mr. Yajima answered. Mr. Yajima didn't really give long answers, his commentary is always short, sweet and to the point. And sometimes, he's commentary is really off topic of the games and weird.

"Uh oh, I don't know what's wrong with Fairy Tail's A Natsu but he can barely put one foot in front of the other. But that's not all, a few feet away is Fairy Tail's B Gajeel and Sabertooth's Sting who seem to be in the same boat. I can't imagine what's causing them to slow down like this." Chapati stated and I sighed, it was obvious what was happening.

"I could be wrong but I'd say they share a common weakness for moving vehicles." Mr. Yajima stated and I nodded.

"All Dragon Slayers have a weakness to vehicles. There's only one Dragon Slayer who isn't effected by vehicles and that would be Fairy Tail's Wendy Marvel. But Sting and Rogue have both done it since they were little." I said.

"What about you Aggie? Do you ever experience this sickness?" Chapati asked me.

"Hm? Well not all the time, it comes and go's for me." I answered truthfully and when it does come I cast a spell Grandeeney taught me. Sadly it only works on me, not so sadly I get to watch Sting suffer sometimes and it hilarious. Right now, not so much.

"No, this is Salamander's stupid weakness. So why do I…want to throw up?!" Gajeel stated looking like he was about to hurl.

"Talk about a textbook case of rotten luck. This game is all about Sting's one and only weakness. Those other guilds don't have a clue how easy they got off." I heard Lector talking and I couldn't help but chuckle. He's always trying to show off Sting it makes me laugh.

"Yeah, Sting would rock their face!" Frosh said and I chuckled a little louder.

"Something funny Miss. Logia?" Mr. Yajima asked me, snapping me back down to Earthland.

"Ah, nothing. I just find my friends very interesting." I smiled under my cloak but I'm not sure if they saw or not.

"Now let's take a look at the group leading the pack! This race is as neck and neck as it gets folks! At the front is Black Snake from Raven Tail! Followed closely by Blue Pegasus's Ichiya, Lamia Scale's Yuka and Mermaid Heel's Risley." Chapati stated going back to the lacrima visions.

"Feel the burn!" Ichiya's voice filled the arena as we got a close up of his sweaty, chubby body. I almost threw up. I think about our time when we fought the Oración Seis and met Wendy. When Erza almost lost her arm. _'You miss them. No I don't I hate them. Why do you hate them? Cause they cast me out. So why don't you show them your stronger. You miss them. Shut up. You want them. Shut up. You love them. SHUT UP!' _

I'm snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a big crash. I look at the lacrima vision and see Bacchus threw the contestants into the air and is running past them. "I don't believe it! Bacchus demolished the chariots with brute force!" Chapati stated.

"Catch you later losers! Try not to fall off before the finish" Bacchus stated ahead of Ichiya, Risley and Yuka.

"That was a dirty trick." Ichiya stated his displeasure in the matter.

"You said it!" Yuka agreed with Ichiya

"No one makes chubby fly!" When the camera lands on Risley she is no longer chubby. She's actually skinny and the crowd males love it. "What happened to Risley?! Gravity change?!" Chapati added. Just then Bacchus runs past Black Snake laughing then he ran through the finish line. "We have a winner!" the bell rang signaling he's won. "Quatro Cerberus scores 10 points!"

"WILD!" Quatro Cerberus Guild and some the crowd yelled.

The bell rang again. "In second place is Raven Tail's Black Snake! Risley's in third, Yuka takes forth and Ichiya takes fifth. That just leaves a three-way battle for last place." Chapati states and everyone turns their heads back to Sting, Dragneel, and Redfox.

All three of them look like they're about to puke everywhere. "This is embarrassing! I used to ride on vehicles just fine." Gajeel states holding his mouth closed, I'm pretty sure if he were to let go through up would go everywhere. The crowd is laughing at them hysterically.

"Okay. People think puking in slow mow is entertaining?" Orga states disgusted.

"Is this a common affliction among your kind Rogue?" Rufus, ignoring Orga, asks Sting

"I had thought only Sting, I and sometimes Aggie had trouble with motion sickness, but it seems I was wrong." Rogue answers Rufus and Rufus nods saying he'll record that in his memory.

"Don't worry guys, I'm sure Sting will pull through and at least get the two points…or not." Lector states and I turn back to the lacrima vision to see Sting behind both Dragneel and Redfox, both of them are screaming trying to get enough strength to finish the race.

"Fine whatever. I didn't need this win so I'll just let you guys have it. Sabertooth's just going to keep racking up the points. In the end, one missly little point isn't going to change the outcome." Sting states stopping in his tracks and just riding the chariot. '_Why in the world are you giving up Sting?! Ever point counts!' _I'm screaming at him in my head

Dragneel and Redfox both aren't giving up. "I don't get it; can you explain something to me?" Sting asks them and they both turn their heads around as if to say yes. "Why do you even bother entering the tournament?" Sting asks them.

"The reason we are here is for our friends! The ones who waited for us for all the years we were gone, who fought through the pain, and the heart ache. They were humiliated, but even so they stayed strong! And they kept our guild together, were doing this for them. And were gonna make sure everyone here knows, the Fairy Tail Guild never gave up! Not for an instant! And were not going to give up now!" Dragneel said

"Oh, Natsu!" All of Fairy Tail were bawling. '_Bull crap.' _I thought for myself.

Dragneel gets off of the chariot and wobbled up to the finish line and fell down right after he got across. "He did it! Fairy Tail's Natsu gets sixth and gains two points!" Chapati said excitedly with tears in his eyes.

"Bout time we put some points on the board." Dragneel says while he passes out on ground.

Gajeel then too wobbled up to the finish line and passed out as he crossed as well. "Gajeel from Fairy Tail B gets seventh place and gets one point! Crowd favorite Sting comes in last so he gets zero points." Chapati states in a sad voice.

"Can I ask you one last thing Natsu?" Sting asks coming up behind him. Everyone is quiet listening to Dragneel and Sting. Dragneel nods since he is so out of shape.

"If you're here for your friends, then does that mean you're here for Lucy as well? Or is she just a mistake you regret meeting?" Sting asks him, instead of staying down on the ground both him and Gajeel try to stand up.

"How do you know Lucy?" Dragneel asks him in a dark voice.

"Just as I thought." Sting says walking away.

"Wait! What do you mean?!" Dragneel tries to chase after Sting but falls back to the ground. Fairy Tail members come and help them up and to the infirmary.

"Well…on to the one on one battles! Today's first match is Black Snake, the python of our first-place guild Raven Tail against Lamia Scale's own Toby Horhorta. It's serpent vs. hound, which one of them will end up top dog?" Chapati stated.

"I expect to see a clean fight out there, understand?" Yajima stated to them and I chuckled.

"I don't expect it. It's Raven Tail for Igneel's sake!" I say and everyone looks at me weird, "What? It's an expression." I add.

**GONG**

The bell rings and the fight starts. "**Ultra-Poison Nails! **Mega, mega jellyfish!" Toby casts his spell then spouts out some weird words. Toby swings at Black Snake many times but Black Snake dodges all of the attacks.

Black Snake vanishes into the sand. "He just vanished!" Toby says astonished.

"You fool he's using mimic magic!" Jura yells from the Lamia Scale booth. Just at that moment Black Snake appears and hits Toby half way across the field.

"ARROOO! You're stronger than I thought you were." Toby says to Black Snake.

"You're not so bad yourself."

"I wish I had a cool name like Black Snake."

"It's just my wizard name."

"You mean you lied to me!"

"What are you talking about?"

Toby starting to swing at Black Snake with his claws. "Alright but if I beat you, you have to tell me what your real name is. Deal?"

"I'm fine with that, but what if I win?" Black Snake asks still dodging all of the attacks Toby is throwing his way.

"Then I'll tell you my super special secret, nobody knows!" Toby answered still swinging at Black Snake.

"Sounds intriguing. It's a deal!" Black Snake still dodging the attacks.

"Our competitors seem to have struck a friendly wager." Chapati states into the microphone with an overly excited voice.

"I wouldn't consider their secrets a prize." Yajima states and I chuckle.

"Trust me when I say the 'super special secret' isn't going to be that interesting and probably very, very, very dumb." I say and I look over to Sabertooth's booth. Sting still isn't back. Soon the arena floor is covered in dust.

Toby is down dazed on the ground of the arena. "The dust has settled and we can clearly see Toby on the ground. That's it folks, Black Snake strides away with another win for Raven Tail."

***GONG***

"Look at the score board and you'll see Raven Tail fiercely climbing to the top, now with 36 points!" Chapati states with his announcer voice.

"And Lamia Scale at 20." Yajima states bluntly.

"Tied with Sabertooth." I say with a disappointed voice.

Toby is still laying on the ground bawling little a little puppy. "Now, you owe me a secret." Black Snake says to Toby.

"It's my sock, it just disappeared man! It's been driving me crazy cause I feel like it's right under my nose! But I can't seem to find it anywhere! I'm so ashamed! I've been keeping it to myself for months now!" Toby bawls even harder. Black Snake gets Toby's attention and taps his chest twice. "Has it really been here all along?! How can I thank you? I'm just so happy to see it again!" Toby, still crying.

"Told you." I say bluntly.

"Have you ever seen anything like this before?" Chapati asks in a really concerning voice.

"Thankfully, no." Mr. Yajima said and I chuckled.

Black Snake holds his hand out to Toby. "What's this? After fighting fang and claw, are these two going to shake hands?" Chapati says in disbelief. Toby reaches out for his hand but Black Snake grabs Toby's sock ripping it in half. "Guess not." Chapati adds.

"Noooooooo!" Toby yells crying. Everyone is in disbelief of what is happening.

"You should have never told me how much that stupid rag meant to you. Dumb move." Black Snake walks away while the rest of his guild laughs at crying Toby.

"…Let's move on to round two of today's head to head battles. First! From Quatro Cerberus, it's the god of wine, it's Bacchus! Fighting a member of Fairy Tail A," Chapati talks after a long silence then pauses for dramatic effect. '_It's probably going to be Erza. If I know the Grand Magic Games then they will be a crowd favorite fight.' _

"Someone avenge me! I don't care who it is!" Cana's voice rang throughout the arena.

"Elfman Strauss!" Chapati says the name at long last and I am very surprised. Maybe something got mixed up? Or do they just want a slaughter?

"ME?!" Elfman yells. I look back over at Sabertooth's booth but Sting is still nowhere to be found, it's getting a tad concerning.

'_Sting? Sting? Where are you? What are you doing? Why aren't you back over at the booth?' _I try to establish a mind link between Sting and I, but I'm getting no response from the blonde dragon slayer. _'Sting please answer me!' _I yell in his head.

'_Alright Blondie! I heard you! I'm taking a walk and I'm just taking my mind off everything for a while.' _Sting answered my questions.

'_Master is going to get mighty upset if you don't get back to the booth.' _As I'm talking to him the battle goes on but I'm not really paying attention. _'Why did you give up today? Every little point matters no matter how little.' _

'_Every little point matters? I mean seriously? We are Sabertooth, todays battle will be epic and we'll keep racking up the points. I mean seriously Lucy we'll win it's no big deal.' _Sting said to me and I got a tad bit…heated.

'_Sting! What if we don't win the battles?! We may be Sabertooth but it could happen! You should never give up!' _I yell at him in my head. Then I got angrier. _'In Fairy Tail we never gave up!' _I covered my mouth, even though it was in my thoughts, from shock of what I just told Sting.

'_Oh Miss. Fairy! Blondie was Fairy but oh no they kicked her out! They didn't want her so they kicked her out! Cause she was too weak!' _ Tears threatened to spill. I covered the microphone, _'Lucy. I'm-' _"Link disconnect." I mutter, "Chapati, Mr. Yajima I need to go to the little girls room, I'll sure to be quick." I say to them and they nod

I walk out of the announcer booth and down the hall and into the bathroom. I stood in the front of mirror, under my hood I saw a red eyed Lucy. I was just wearing usual clothes without my armor on "I hope that Natsu's okay-" I heard a voice and turned to see Lisanna, Erza and Wendy.

"Oh, it's the Sabertooth girl. Aggie Logia, was it? You're the one who almost beat up my comrades." Erza stated to me. I quickly wipe off the tears that are falling.

"Yeah that was m-me." I stuttered and my voice cracked.

"Are you okay?" Wendy asks me and they all started to get closer to me. "Aggie? Are you alright?" Wendy asks me once more and reaches out for me.

"Don't touch me!" I back up quickly but too quickly and my key pouch fell off my belt and the keys came out of the pouch.

"Golden Keys? Lucy's…keys?! What did you do with her!" Erza said drawing her sword. I picked up my keys and ran. I didn't have my sword so I could face her. "Get back here." She was chasing after me with Wendy and Lisanna.

I ran into the booth just as the match finished up. Surprisingly, Elfman won. "Sorry ladies you can't go in there." I heard the security guard say to them, "leave or I can have your team kicked out." The girls left.

"It's a lovely day here at the Grand Magic Games and it's about to get even lovelier. Welcome to the battle of the beauties, it's Fairy Tail B Mirajane Strauss against Blue Pegasus's blonde beauty, Jenny Realight." Chapati said right as I sat down in my seat.

I looked down at our booth to see Sting talking intently with Rogue. Rogue notices and gives me a look and I instantly set up a connection between us. _'You know he didn't mean to.' _Rogue stated as soon as the connection was made.

'_Hearing that doesn't hurt me that bad anymore, just makes me angry but coming from him it does hurt. It really hurts. It was like a lightning bolt to the heart.' _I say to him

'_He knows he hurt you but he didn't mean to. It was a heated argument and he just said that in the heat of the moment. Will you talk to him?'_ I didn't respond, '_You're going to talk to him.' _Rouge said to me not as a question but more of a demand.

'_FINE!' _I stop the connection between me and Rogue and establish one between Sting and I. I established the connection but we never really said anything. I just returned my attention back to the games.

"I don't really like slugging it out with people so this is better. I much prefer taking a more peaceful approach if it's possible." Mirajane stated talking to Jenny.

"Two bodacious babes who are both masters of transformation magic? Somebody pinch me. Again I'm joined by a real ladies man himself, Mr. Yajima and our mysterious guest Aggie Logia of Sabertooth." Chapati stated.

"I'm really feel like a young man today." Mr. Yajima said into the microphone.

"Well that's…nice Mr. Yajima. I would really much prefer them to be slugging it out but that's just me." I say in the microphone and the crowd chuckles a bit. '_Some men are just pigs.' _I think to myself.

'_But some men are the bomb like me right?' _I forgot Sting was in my head and it spooked me a little bit when I heard his voice.

"I can't wait to see what they'll change into next." Chapati says and I roll my eyes.

"Not so fast!" Someone said from the other side of the arena.

"Hm?" Everyone in the arena turns their heads to see the Mermaid Heel girls jumping down from their booth.

"You don't just expect us to let this bubble headed bimbos hog all the attention? We have strong and beautiful girls as well." One of the Mermaid Heel girls, Risley, says. They land on the arena floor and all together they say, "Team Mermaid Heel is the ultimate team with girl power!"

"This is embarrassing." Beth states in her not very reveling one piece.

"Well I definitely did not see this one coming! Mermaid Heel has joined the party, even Risley's ditched the junk in the trunk and brought the va-va-voom." Chapati states.

"Hold it you guys!" More female voice say then the whole arena turns around to see who it is. "All these girls are missing the most important thing. What good is skipping around in your little swim suit, if you don't have the love to back it up?" The two Lamia Scale Cousins Sherry and Chelia land on the arena floor in bathing suits too.

"If you want love, then you gotta give love. And were both busting at the seams with it." Chelia says and the males in the crowd go wild over the cousins.

"And now the cute cousins from Lamia Scale have thrown their bodies into the arena." Chapati says with hearts in his eyes. Soon enough every girl from the competing guilds were down on the arena floor. "Miss. Logia, why don't you go down there?" Chapati asks me and I shake my head no.

"I have a cloak on so it wouldn't matter. Besides a member of Sabertooth wouldn't participate in such foolishness." I say and Chapati nods.

'_I'd really like to see you down there.' _Sting says in my head and I shake my head no once more and glare at him even though he is on the other side of the arena.

'_Flattery won't get you out of trouble.' _I say to him

'_So she speaks!...thinks? I don't know but you're talking to me. Lucy I'm sorry and I'll make it up to you somehow.' _Sting says to me.

I sighed, '_Sting your fine, if I hadn't said that to you-'_

'_But you were totally right I was a fool to stop trying. The Great Sting isn't normally wrong but when I am it's because your right.' _Sting says to me and my heart warms up.

'_Stupid Stingy-Bee.' _I say to him.

'_Stingy-Bee? You haven't called me that since we were little, Blondie.' _Sting says to me and I chuckle softly so Chapati and Mr. Yajima wouldn't hear me.

'_And you haven't called me Blondie for a good 10 minutes.' _I say to him and I see him smile. I look down in the arena and notice that the battle is over and Mira has won. '_I should get going the fights over and Master would get on to us if he sees we aren't paying attention.' _

"After an exciting day, the final match of the grand magic games is about to take place. This one will test the skills of Mermaid Heel's Kagura Mikazuchi against Sabertooth's Yukino Aguria. Once more we are treated to two lovely ladies going head to head." Chapati says.

"We really need to score some points on this one since someone screwed the pouch on the chariot game." Orga says and Rufus laughs

"I know, but Sting is not to blame for that. The fact that the game involved vehicles was unfortunate." Yukino says in a very matured manner, when it comes to battle she becomes serious.

"We can't change that now. I just hope you know what you have to do. We're counting on you." Sting says to Yukino. Sting gets just as serious as Yukino when it comes to battle and the name of the Sabertooth Guild.

"Yes, I will not tarnish the name Sabertooth and I will achieve victory without failure." Yukino says and I think to myself, '_That's my girl.'_

"Something tells me that this won't be another beauty contest." Mr. Yajima says.

"Well personally, if they want another one I am all for it." Chapati states and all the arena males agree with him.

"Yukino can win this, I know she can. Give it all you got, hun!" I say and Yukino smiles and waves at me as if she was reassuring me she can do this. I know she can.

"Kagura has made quite the name for herself. Not only has she considered the strongest member of team Mermaid Heel, but she was also named the top wizard in Sorcerer Weekly. On the other hand, not much is known about her opponent Yukino. However, the simple fact she has been chosen to represent the guild Sabertooth in the games will led us to believe she is a force to be reckon with." Chapati says and I agree with him completely about Yukino.

***GONG***

The gong rings and the match starts. "It is an honor to cross swords with you." Yukino says to Kagura. Kagura looks shocked at this, as if she wasn't expecting kindness from a Sabertooth wizard.

Kagura finally says something after a moment of silence, "For me as well."

"So, have should we do as others before us and make a wager?" Yukino says to her but Kagura shakes her head in a no motion.

"Silly bets do not interest me." Kagura she says getting prepared to fight.

"Is it because you're afraid of losing?" Yukino mocks her, trying to get her to wager with her. I love her, 'not taking no for an answer' attitude but maybe now isn't the best time.

"You're mistaken if you believe that. I fear no such thing, but when I enter into an agreement it will be enacted without fail. Therefore, I never gamble for entertainment." Kagura says and Yukino smirks.

"Nor do I, so let's raise the stakes." '_Yukino, what are you doing?' _"Let's wager…our lives." Yukino says and the whole audience gasps. I go wide eyed, what is she doing?

"Very well, have at you." Kagura says.

"Yukino, what are you doing?" I cover my mouth so no one would hear it. It might be an outrageous bet but I don't need Yukino worrying because I say something.

"Well this is defiantly taken an unexpected turn of event. Today's match is full of surprises." Chapati says and I want to say something but I know it would only hurt Yukino's fighting in the end.

"Facing a member of Sabertooth in battle is quiet an unfortunate fate." Yukino pulls out a golden gate key. "**Open Gate of the Two Fish: Pisces.**" Yukino cast the spell and out came the two-monstrous fish. The white fish goes for Kagura but Kagura jumps over it. Pisces go after her but Kagura jumps and jumps over the fish. She runs down the back of the white one.

"Huh, not too bad." Sting says about Kagura and her fighting.

"Yeah but it's not like she's that special either. All she's doing is running from them and dodging." Lector says boasting about Yukino and talking trash about Kagura.

"She's not even fighting back." Frosh says.

"Look at that! Kagura is able to dodge Pisces attack with the greatest of ease." Chapati says and I chuckle.

"Pisces could attack a target all day, the only question is would Kagura be able to dodge Pisces all day?" I say trying to boast Yukino's self-esteem.

"If all you're going to do is run away, then I suppose I'll have to stop you in your tracks. Now **Open, Gate of the Balance: Libra.**" Yukino says as Kagura continues to dodge Pisces. "Now Libra, alter the targets field of gravity."

"As you wish!" Libra says and puts the weight of a whole lot of gravity and keeps her in one spot.

"Go Pisces." Yukino says and Pisces come full force at Kagura but she jumps up into the air escaping Libra's gravity attack and Pisces last second.

"Libra, rotate the target's center of gravity sideways." Yukino says

"As you wish." Libra says and while Kagura is in the air she is sent flying into one of the big statues, making it crack around her body.

"That's gotta hurt! After making an impressive escape from Libra's gravity magic, Kagura finds herself helplessly pinned down. It looks like she's in real trouble now." Chapati says stating the obvious about the match.

"Attack her!" Yukino says. Pisces go after Kagura but last second they stop attack and start to bend downwards. Pisces falls to the ground and lands on Libra causing her to stop the gravity magic on Kagura.

"Why did the fish stop attacking?" I heard Dragneel ask, if it wasn't clear enough already. No, people just stop attacking during a grand magic game battle.

"I don't know, did she run out of magic power?" Gray asks right after that.

"No, not at all. Look down there." Erza says pointing to Libra who was being crushed by Pisces. At least someone in Fairy Tail is sort of getting it.

"I can't move!" Libra says to Yukino.

"Interesting." Yukino says as Kagura jumps down to the ground.

"Look at her go! It's gonna take more than two celestial spirts to face Kagura. She's incredible don't you think Mr. Yajima?" Chapati asked Mr. Yajima.

"She is showing us a lot of heart." Mr. Yajima says

"But it's going to take more than heart to win against a Sabertooth mage. Yukino can get this back." I say positive things into the microphone.

Libra is crushed by Pisces. "So, heavy!" Libra says

"Pisces and Libra, you may both return now." Yukino and they both leave "I'm afraid you leave me with no choice. I'm going to have to open the thirtieth gate. This gate is one that is rarely opened. It is an omen of very bad luck for you." Yukino says to Kagura getting the key ready.

"I don't believe in luck. I have never in my life trusted in such a thing." Kagura charges at Yukino, "Whatever happens is of my choice."

"**Open Gate of the Snake Charmer:**" Yukino gets the spell ready. It takes a lot of magical energy out of the caster just to say the first part of Ophiuchus's summoning spell.

"My future is shaped by my decisions alone, not by fate." Kagura says almost at Yukino

"**Ophiuchus.**" Yukino says and the arena is covered in a dark mist. Kagura readies her swords and Ophiuchus charges her. The next moment Kagura slices Ophiuchus into pieces. Kagura charges Yukino while she is caught off guard.

"Your bet was ill considered." Kagura knocks Yukino down. The mist clears and Kagura adds, "Sometimes a mermaid, feasts on a tiger." There on the floor Yukino is laying down in defeat.

Everyone is silent and both Mr. Yajima and Chapati fall backwards in their seats. They get back up and Chapati says"It looks like, that's the match folks. And the winner is Mermaid Heel's Kagura Mikazuchi!" The crowd erupts with cheers, "This is crazy! Sabertooth hasn't scored a single point on day two!" Chapati adds

"I bet their masters not happy about that." Mr. Yajima says

"He definitely will not be." I say frowning.

"I've been defeated. I let Sabertooth down." Yukino says crying in the middle of the arena floor.

As Kagura stops she turns around and says to Yukino, "One last thing, as per our bet, your life is in my hands now. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am. I understand completely." Yukino says crying harder.

"That wraps up day two of the Grand Magic Games!" Chapati says and I run down to the arena floor. I am the only Sabertooth member that came to her aid. I look up at the booth and only see Sting standing there.

"Do you need help Blondie?" Sting yells at me and the whole crowd that was leaving the arena looked back at him.

"I'm good Sting, you can head back to the hotel. We'll be there in a few." He nods and leaves. Yukino leaps into my arms when I get down there.

"I'm such a failure to Sabertooth!" Yukino starts to ball in my arms. I stroked her hair, "Why was I so stupid! Now master is going to punish me and I don't want to be punish like I've seen him do to the others." Yukino is still bawling.

"You just have to take his punishment like a woman." I look around the arena everyone has left, I roll up my sleeve to revel a giant rainbow bruise. "She this bruise, Master gave it to me only a couple nights ago. I toughed through the pain and he just left a beauty mark, but he isn't going to get that rough with you." I say to her and pull down my sleeve.

"Thank you, Aggie." Yukino says.

"Let's get back to the Hotel." I stand her up and we both walk back to the Hotel.

* * *

"Your performance was utterly pathetic, you miserable wenchs. Don't tell me you've forgotten why we've stand above other wizard guilds in this competition. We don't look at the insects around us, we don't talk to them, we crush them underneath our feet!" We were currently lined up in our sections in the hotel and Master was talking about todays performance.

I was between Sting and Yukino with Rogue on the other side of Sting. "We're focused on much more than this tournament, we aim to stun the heavens, to rose the earth beneath us and silence the raging seas. For you see that is the Sabertooth way. Sting!" Master calls him forward and I hold my breath.

"Sir." Sting says coming forward.

Master is silent for a minute but then he says, "I've decided to give you one more chance to redeem yourself. I don't ever want to see such a pitiful display from you again." I let out a breath of relief.

"Thank you, Master Jiemma. I'll do my best to live up to your expectations." Sting says bowing then going back to his spot in line.

"Yukino." Master says, summoning him next.

"Yes sir." Yukino steps forward with a gloomy face.

"There is no excuse for what happened in your match. Do you realize what you have done?" Master says to her eating his grapes.

"Yes sir. Please forgive me, I lost to an opponent from a lesser guild. I brought shame to our guild, I've tarnished our good name-" Master throws grapes at her and cuts her off. Something is hugging my legs, I look down to see a teary eyed Frosh on my left and Lector on my right. Luna is upstairs in Sting or Rogue's room

"That's not what I'm talking about! You choose to bet your life on the battle and you lost. Even worse, you let your enemy show mercy on you and your guild. Your and embarrassment to Sabertooth." Master says to her.

"Yes, I'm ready to fully accept any punishment that you feel is appropriate." Yukino says and I nod. Good now he will at least go easy on her for obeying.

"Good girl. Then you will throw it all away." Master says and my eyes go wide. '_No!' _Yukino starts to strip in front of the whole guild. I close my eyes as she does. "You don't deserve that emblem! Erase it!" Master adds and I take the exceeds off my legs then step forward

"But Master!" I say and he glares at me.

"Did I say you could talk, girl?!" Master asks me and I hear Sting trying to make me come back to the line but I stay right there.

"It was one battle, let her redeem herself as well" I say and he glares at me.

"I'm only letting Sting redeem himself because he's actually a powerful wizard and needed. I won't let you go because you too are the same way. This weakling is not-" Master was going to go on but I cut him off.

"But she's not weak! She opened the thirteenth gate for dragon's sake!" I tried to go on but Yukino cut me off.

"Aggie stop fighting him, I deserve this. If you want to respect my wishes, you'll go back to your spot." Yukino says then mouths to me, 'I don't want you to get hurt again by him.' One of the guild helpers come up and erase her emblem.

"Go to your room and collect your stuff." Master says to her and she walks off nude. Right after she left she turns to the Guild, "Aggie, since you think the games are easy and wanted to stand up for the weakling, you'll be entering the games for the last few days. Dismissed." Master left the room and so did everyone else.

Sting put his arm around me and we went up to his room with Rogue. Once Rogue closed the door I took off my cloak and started to bawl. Sting hugged me and I cried into his arms while Rogue rubbed my back. "It's okay Lucy, we'll be okay." Sting whispered sweet words into my ear but I didn't know if I believed them. I really didn't know if we would be okay, Yukino was like my only girl friend in the guild.

"We can still go hang out with Yukino right?" I ask Sting and he makes a face that says probably not.

"Lucy, Master would not like that since he thinks she's trash. You heard him out there. He thinks people who aren't in Sabertooth are weaklings and trash and we don't talk to trash." Rogue says to me and I bury my face in Sting chest.

After a few minutes like that I say to them, "I'm going to stay in Sting's room tonight." Rogue nods then takes Frosh and leaves. I change into bedwear, Sting just takes his shirt off and shoes. We get into the bed, I don't make a pillow wall. No, instead I cuddle right up to Sting.

"Whoa, Blondie. Going kind of fast in our relationship don't you think?" Sting asks me and I snuggle up to his chest red faced.

"No." I say and look up. His faces is red now. Our lips are so close they could just…touch. "Goodnight Sting." I say quickly then snuggle into his chest.

"Goodnight Lucy." Sting says stroking my hair.

**Hey guys! Here is Chapter 14! I hope you liked it, if you haven't read my other story, which you totally should, then I guess I should say HAPPY NEW YEAR. Even though its like 4 days past that were I am. I'm uploading this before I head to school so I'm like shoveling cereal down my throat. I've got to go but I hope you guys liked this chapter, BYE!**


End file.
